Blood and Heartache
by Katie Cipriano
Summary: It's only been a mere two weeks, but Sophia is struggling with Derek gone. Stiles is losing his mind and the Sheriff is having a hard time at work with Scott's father back in town. How will Sophia help the ones she cares about, as well as save herself? And will Derek and Sophia ever reconcile?
1. Chapter 1

I turn the key in the door, closing it temporarily. If everything had gone as planned I wouldn't have been able to walk through the door at this point – considering I'd be dead – but after becoming a werewolf it hasn't exactly been easy getting drunk. But with ten bottles of vodka I've managed as much, it just leaves my system before I'm ready to.

I lock the door behind me, and kick off my shoes. I've barely stepped onto the staircase as I hear a shriek from upstairs. A shriek that makes the hair on my arm rise, earning to rise higher. I run up the stairs, taking two at a time. I'm racing down the corridor, stopping before Stiles' open door. He's sitting on his bed, drenched in sweat and looking as if he'd seen Hell itself, and behind him with Stiles wrapped tightly in his arms is his father, rocking him gently back and forth, whispering 'it's okay, it's okay'. I lean on the doorframe, pressing my lips together. I'd like to say this is the first time this has ever happened, but it's been a recurring happening in this house for the past week. I'll be honest; it's freaking me out. And the worst part is that I can't help him, because I have no idea what's going on.

I just watch them until Stiles falls back asleep, and my uncle and I leave the room. He walks me to my bedroom, and I can tell from the circles under his eyes that he's not getting enough sleep.

'You should start using ear plugs,' I tell him, and he gives me one of those all-knowing, yet tired smiles.

'I can keep an eye on Stiles during the night – after all, I don't have a job I need to go to every morning.'

I watch his face, following the inner battle behind his exhausted eyes, before he sighs and I bite down on my bottom lip as a smile erupts. He nods, and I assure him he needs a good night's sleep, waving him back to his own bedroom. I close the door behind me, taking a deep breath as I walk over to my bed. I know that when I fall asleep, I'll simply endure my own nightmares. I'll be up again in a mere four hours.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting with my legs crossed by the kitchen table, my hair hanging loosely around me in my natural curls that I have come to know so well over the past couple of weeks. Placed firmly between my hands is my third cup of coffee, and I haven't bothered with putting on more than my favourite t-shirt. It's dark green, it's all too big, and it's Derek's. I'd like to say I'm normal all that, that I've washed it a lot over the past two weeks. Truth is I haven't dared. I let him go, knowing I had to, but I wanted so badly to be selfish and ask him to stay. But he's gone, and this shirt is all I have left – and it still smells of him. I feel so pathetic at times, but then I feel so desperate that I can't make myself care. The only one who knows anything is Stiles. He hasn't told Scott, he promised me he hasn't, but I'm pretty sure he knows as well. The only thing Stiles told his dad was that 'it's complicated'. Definitely made him not want to have anything to do with it, thank god. Imagine the awkwardness.<p>

I lift my head as Stiles comes into the kitchen, opening the fridge and sticking his head in.

'Bottom shelf to the right,' I say, taking a sip of my coffee.

'Huh? Oh! Thanks,' he grins as he grabs a plate I'd left for him with eggs and bacon. He puts it in the microwave to heat it up, before taking a seat opposite me. I'm staring into the dark liquid of my cup as I feel Stiles' touch, and I raise my gaze.

'You okay?' he asks, and I give a slight nod.

'I should be the one asking that question,' I say, clearing my throat. 'Stiles, what is going on with you?'

'I'm fine,' he says, flashing me a smile. Unfortunately he's a horrible liar. I give him a stern look as I cock my head to the side. He gets up and throws his backpack over his shoulder, taking the plate out of the microwave.

'Stiles–'

'I'll talk to you later!' he calls as he hurries towards the door.

'STILES–'

The door slams, and I groan inwardly. He might be a horrible liar, but he's good at avoiding you if he first realises you'll be asking questions. I pick up my phone, noticing a missed call from Peter. I sneer before ignoring it, trying to call Stiles. I quickly get voice mail instead, and it's clear he is trying to ignore _me_. I try him three times before giving up, putting my phone back down just as Uncle comes down as well.

'Thank you,' he sighs as he sees me, and I give him a welcoming smile. He'd done as I asked him to last night, and he'd slept through both of Stiles' wake-up screams. I tell him to sit down as I get up. I fill up his on–the –go mug with black coffee, no sugar, no cream. I also get out the lunch I prepared for him, and his relieved smile makes it all worthwhile. I walk him out to the car, and he makes me promise that I'll leave the house today. Of course I promise him, how can I not? If I'll keep it is entirely different.

Because I do as I always do when he's left: I go back inside, I turn on the TV and I wrap a blanket around me as I sit down on the couch. I don't know how many RomComs I've seen the past week, or how many episodes of Home and Away that I've endured. I know, it's not really that good but it's so extremely addictive, and it gets you emotionally invested. How can Romeo not tell Indi he's dying? How much can I hate Tamara and love Casey? I can even tell that the guy who plays Brax has got his hair cut since the last episode.

It's scary how easy you can invest all of yourself into something as meaningless as a TV show. Great coping mechanism, though. You get to not feel anything, and be entertained.

In the past half an hour Peter has called me fifteen times. I promised myself I'd keep an eye on him, and that promise keep nagging at the back of my mind. Like an itch I'm unable to catch – unless I actually pick up to hear what he has to say.

My phone lights up with Peter's name again, and this time I reach for it.

'What do you want?' I snap, pressing my lips together.

'Well look who finally decides to pick up. Ignoring me, are you?' he coos into the phone, making a growl form in the depth of my throat.

'Yes, I am,' I answer bluntly. 'Surprised?'

'Not really, but I need you to stop ignoring me. Meet me at Derek's loft in half an hour.'

'And why would I–'

I'm cut off by a bleeping sound, and I realised Peter's hung up on me. I grit my teeth together, knowing I have to go. I hurry up to my room, where I pull on sweatpants before going back downstairs to slip into a pair of extremely attractive UGGs. Winter or summer, they work whatever. After all, they were made for Australian guys to wear after surfing.

I grab my car keys and get into my little bubble, before taking the all too familiar drive to Derek's loft. As I get there, I kill the engine – and then I just sit there for a short time to gather myself. I haven't been here since the night I watched Derek drive off, and it feels weird being back. None the less I get out of my car and jog up the stairs. I walk towards the enormous door, grabbing the handle. Taking a deep breath I pull, and it opens slowly.

I'm about to take a step as two pair of eyes looks up at me. My breath catches in my throat, and Derek stands up. He looks so confused, and I feel my expression change from surprise, to angry, and then to fury.

Without a word I approach Derek, and as soon as I'm in arms reach I open my hands, spread my fingers and hit him as hard as I can manage across the face. He doesn't say anything, nor does he object. He's barely turned his face back to look at me, before I slap him again. I repeat a third time, before he speaks;

'Finished?'

I press my lips together as I take a deep breath through my nose.

'Good,' he says and I cross my arms over my chest. 'Now what are you doing here?'

'I called her, actually,' Peter says, finally making his appearance. Derek turns to him, but my gaze sticks to the youngest of the Hales.

'Why didn't _you_ call me?' I ask, and I notice his hard swallow. I feel my rage boil up again, and I release my claws.

'LOOK AT ME!' I shout, feeling my glowing Alpha Red. Derek's jaw tightens as he meets my gaze, his eyes glowing an ice cold blue. 'What's going on? And where's Cora?'

'I can't tell you either,' he answers, and I heave.

'Seriously?' I tighten my hands into fists, allowing the pain to subside my rage. 'You're going to shut me out? You do remember how much I love that.'

'Calm down, all right?' he says, grabbing my wrist and forcing me to spread my hands. 'I want to, but I can't. To tell you what's going on I have to tell you what's happened and doing so will but Cora in grave danger. Do you understand?'

I bite down on my lip, but I nod. There's still one thing ha hasn't answered…

'Why didn't _you_ call me?' I whisper, his hands still gripping my wrists.

'Why wasn't it your time popping up on my phone? Why wasn't it you who called me? Why wasn't it _you?_'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well so yeah, this is the first chapter. The first one is always the most difficult one! I'm already working on the second chapter as well. However, I've got all too much on my plate these upcoming weeks, but I promise I'll het the chapter done as soon as I can. So far I think the new series/season is very intriguing, and I loved this Mondays episode – especially the scene where Derek gives out candy! Gosh, I really loved that. Anyway, I hope to give you more as soon as possible! I promise a lot of my own twist and turns as well as what the show offers, hoping to keep you all on your toes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and I look down. I pull my hands from his grip to dry it away.

'What happened to 'forgive and forget'?' he questions me and I lift my head slowly, giving him a look filled with utter betrayal. I press my lips together, my hands forming fists at my sides.

'What happened to 'it'll never happen again'?' I question back, his shocked expression giving me some comfort. Finally I hit home. Derek's jaw tightens further, and I take a deep breath, trying to collect myself. I look to Peter, ignoring Derek's stare. 'Why on earth are you missing a finger?' I ask, pushing my hair back from my face.

'That's a long story,' Peter answers and I move over to the table where Peter is sitting. 'But you're about to see Derek sow it back on.'

'Really?' I snort, turning to Derek. 'You can sow?'

Derek ignores my question, grabbing a chair and placing it opposite Peter. I glare at his back, crossing my arms as I stand where I am, just watching.

* * *

><p>'Don't you have any anaesthetics?' Peter asks with his teeth gritted as Derek pulls the needle through his finger again. I thought this would be fun, but it's simply gross.<p>

'Yep,' Derek answers, shifting his glance to Peter, who is clearly not too pleased with not being given any painkillers. I take out my phone to see if anyone's contacted me, but I don't even have a CandyCrush request from facebook. How depressing is that? I sigh as I put the phone back in my pocket, just as Derek finishes up with Peter.

'Are you at least going to tell me what I risked life – and digit – for?' Peter asks, gasping in pain as he retreats his hand.

'I'm going to show you,' Derek says. He looks to me, and my back stiffens. 'You, too,' he says, before taking something off of the floor and placing it on the table. It's some kind of cylinder, the top has the same mark as Derek's tattoo engraved into the metal. I think it's metal. He screws one way, before pulling it up the slightest and screwing it the other way. Gently he removes the lid and empties the cylinders contents on the table. I frown, having not expected what I got at all.

'After the fire, that was all that was left of her,' Derek says, and I realise why he's looking so sad. Suddenly I feel guilty for yelling at him – and oh, god I even slapped him…

'Talia,' Peter whispers, before his tone changes; 'I can't decide if that is touching or morbid.'

Derek gives him an exasperated look, and I pick up a claw.

'I guess the real question is what you're planning on doing with them,' Peter says, and I snort. 'Give her a manicure?' I suggest, getting doubled up on the exasperated look. I'm still grinning, finding my own joke too hilarious.

'I have to ask her something,' Derek says, and I arch an eyebrow. 'And from what I've heard, this is the only way possible.'

'I'd really like to know what the hell you've heard,' I mumble, putting the claw back down on the table. Talking to dead people isn't exactly my specialty.

Derek places the cylinder in front of Peter, who seems to realise something I don't as he looks at his hand.

'You've got to be kidding me,' Peter drawls, and Derek smiles.

'Why do you think I sowed your finger back on?' he asks, and I bite down on my thumb. Yeah, I still have no idea what's going on.

'You know there's always en element of danger in rituals like this,' Peter points out as Derek picks up the claws, putting them back into the cylinder box thing.

'I'm not particularly fond of them,' Peter continues, 'unless they somehow benefit me.'

Derek snorts a laugh, and I roll my eyes. These two are ridiculous together.

'What do you want?' Derek answers as I walk over to them, sitting down on my knees beside Derek. I'm not very fond of him right now, but I choose him over Peter any day. Even today.

'I want to keep them,' Peter answers, to which Derek responds with a deep frown. 'Sentimental value,' Peter explains, and I cringe. Sentimental value my ass.

'She was your mother, but she was also my sister,' Peter defends, and I arch an eyebrow. Derek arches his eyebrows as well.

'What?' Peter gasps, 'am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?'

'You killed his sister,' I snap at Peter, and Derek gives an approving nod, before dropping the last claw into the cylinder. He shoves the cylinder over to Peter, smiling falsely. Peter rolls his shoulders back, looking to the box. He doesn't seem too pleased. He lifts his hand, letting it hover above the top of it. Derek gets to his feet, fixing his t-shirt as he stands with his back towards us for a little second, a second I use to steal his chair. He turns back, shaking his head slightly. His arms are crossed over his chest, and I bite down on my bottom lip. Have you ever hated someone you're extremely attracted to? Like, well… Have you seen Derek? Yes? Well then you know exactly what I'm talking about, because it is impossible not to find him attractive, and it is just as impossible to not rip his shirt off – especially when you have ripped off his shirt before and felt all those muscles and just – OFF TOPIC. We are so far off topic. Oh, God.

I rub my forehead slightly, hearing Derek's voice; 'Too long.'

'Nonononono, _wait_–' Peter gasps as Derek grabs his hand and presses it down, Peter's voice being cut off and his eyes glowing that cold, steel blue.

Peter stays still for a moment, before his eyes stops glowing and Derek releases his hand. I sit up straight as Derek comes over to me, grabbing my upper arm and hoisting me up. He takes the chair and turns it around, sitting down on it, leaning his arms on the back. Peter gets to his feet, and I take a couple of steps back to watch Derek's face. I know what's going to happen, and I know how much it hurts.

'Not exactly my colour,' Peter drawls as he looks down at his hand, and I roll my eyes at him. He starts to walk slowly over to Derek's tense back, the back of his neck completely exposed.

'This is going to be excruciatingly painful,' Peter continues, warning Derek about what he's doing.

'Just do it,' Derek answers, and I can sense the fear and anticipation in his voice. He's staring down, his eyes focused.

'Oh, I will,' Peter grins, lifting his hand, 'I just wanted you to know.'

With amazing speed Peter digs his/Talia's claws into Derek's neck, whom grits his teeth together, all of the veins in his neck showing as he tenses up completely.

* * *

><p>I'm pacing back and forth Derek's tense body, his hands gripping the back of the chair. He's wearing a deep frown, making me even more curious. I'm also watching Peter struggling to keep standing. I've never been on this side of things before. Never been on the side where I'm not the one with my neck pierced by claws –even though it just happened once. Suddenly Peter retracts his hand, stumbling as he steps backward. Just as the claws leave Derek's exposed neck, he sits up straight and I stop my pace, staring at him. He's drenched in sweat, looking confused. I take a few steps closer as Peter does the same.<p>

'Did you see her?' Peter asks, sounding out of breath. 'What did you ask her?'

'Are you okay?' I ask, noticing how his face angers.

'Did she say anything about me?' Peter asks, to which Derek's head snaps towards him, anger and hurt and confusion among the emotions written across his face.

'Well that doesn't look good,' Peter mumbles, and I notice Derek's shoulders slack and I bend down to slither an arm under his, laying his around my neck. He's dripping sweat, but I've been covered in worse. He looks at me, brows furrowed but I simply help him stand and walk him over to the bed where I sit him down. He looks absolutely exhausted as I straighten up and his eyes follow me. I bite down on my bottom lip as I turn my back on him, and walk to the exit. I pass Peter, whose eyes seem to follow me as well. I push the door open just enough for me to slip out, before slipping quickly to the side. I pull off the shirt and stick my hand through the small gap, dropping the shirt and hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a very horrible reason for this chapter being late; I started chapter 3 first... Yeah, I know; stupid. But yeah, chapter 3 needs a little bit of touching up but it will be published within a couple of days. Anyway; Sophia's first encounter with Derek... How'd you think it went? **


	3. Chapter 3

I place my hand on the boxing bag, slowing down its movement before attacking it again. Sweat is running down all parts of my body, but I continue to attack the bag over and over.

'I pity that poor bag. What did it ever do to you?' I hear Peter's voice ask, but I keep my focus on the boxing bag, giving it a right blow.

'What are you doing here?' I ask through heaving breaths, calming myself before a new round. Derek left several hours ago and it wasn't like Peter lived here with him. He'd left quite forcefully when Derek kicked him out after his little 'vision' that he refused to speak about. I'd stayed, trying to pry information out of him but Derek being Derek hadn't let anything on. It was like being back to the start – him as the big bad wolf with his secrets, and me feeling helpless. Except this time I was also carrying a broken heart in my chest, making my anger towards him ten times worse than it was when he was simply shutting me out. That is the reason for this lovely boxing bag in front of me, which I knew Derek had stashed somewhere before he left. He had offered me to come with him to stalk Scott, but I honestly couldn't see myself spend en entire day in a car with him without my bloody fist and his handsome face meeting – and possibly more than once.

So I'd stayed put to let my anger out on this boxing bag, but of course Peter has to come and be his uninvited self.

'Thought I'd pay Derek a visit,' Peter drawls, and bring my knee up to hit the bag before my ankle attacks it.

'Derek's not here,' I tell him, bringing my hands up to my face to get ready for another blow.

'Yet you are,' Peter moulders out loud and I stop in my tracks, turning to him.

'Why is that? You all alone in Derek's loft…' His eyebrows lifts up and I press my lips together. 'Careful, or you're going to be my new punching bag.'

'You've always been feisty,' Peter continues to drawl, and my eyes narrow. 'Even when you were human taking on a werewolf.'

'Muscles isn't everything,' I tell him, crossing my arms. 'I'm smart, and I can easily outsmart almost everyone in this little pack-gang-thing.'

'_Almost_ everyone,' Peter agrees, and I purse my lips. I know what he means – he thinks he's smarter than me. Truth? He probably is, but I'll never admit it out loud. Certainly not to Peter.

I push some hair out of my face, not letting any emotion show on my face.

'As we've already come up with; Derek's not here, so you are very welcome to leave.'

I return my attention to the boxing bag, but my shrieking phone interrupts. I walk over to the table and pick up the phone, Derek's name flashing on it.

'A day too late,' I murmur before declining his call and putting the phone back, turning to Peter.

'I'm here because this is the only place I can be alone, and because it's the only place I won't have to pay to punch something,' I tell Peter, lifting my chin to show him he can't crawl under my skin. I'm not the little girl he manipulated to allow being bitten. I press my lips together and I pierce him with my gaze.

'Now will you leave me alone or will I have to throw you through the window?'

Peter holds up his hands as he backs towards the door. 'Enjoy the loneliness,' he drawls and I snort.

'Coming from you? Gladly.'

I'm drenched in sweat as the heavy metal door is once again pulled open, and I groan as I swipe the back of my hand across my forehead. I haven't bothered with keeping it light, so I manage to sneak behind the staircase to hide. I quickly spot to identical shadows, and I hear Danny's voice.

'Where did you say the guy was, who lives here?' Danny asked, and I frowned.

'He's out of town,' Aiden answers, grinning. I follow Ethan with my eyes as he walks onto the terrace with some machine. He puts it down and seconds later a loud roar can be heard, and Ethan gives them a thumbs up.

Aiden flips on a rave light, and Danny's lips form an exceptional grin.

'Oh yeah,' he nods, looking around. I press my lips together as I realise Derek is going to be furious when he finds out – and my smile becomes as wicked as Danny's.

I manage to sneak out and take my car back home, where I take a cold shower and change into the tightest pair of denim shorts I own which does wonders for my bum, and studded bra I bought last week for some unknown reason. I let my hair stay down, pulling it over my shoulder. Simple make-up is the best, knowing I will probably get a lot of body paint all over me.

I grab a hoodie and pull it on, zipping it up all the way to hide my tummy. I hurry outside, slipping on my Jeffrey Campbell's at the bottom of the stairs before I get back out in my car. I take a deep breath, before I back out and drive back to Derek's loft, hoping there's enough alcohol to get even me drunk.

Blue, orange and green have become my colours of the night. And with enough alcohol flowing in my blood and buzzing and I have no control – and I love it.

I try to focus on something around me, but when I'm unable I can't help but smile.

I react as I hear a crash, and I stumble around. Suddenly the music is cut off I try I fall to the floor as I try to find out where the music comes from. I look up, recognising Derek's furious expression. I can't help but giggle.

'GET OUT!' he shouts, putting just a bit of werewolfy powers into his tone to make them all frightened.

Everyone starts to run, but I stay on the floor, laughing. I look up, Derek's face hovering above me.

'You're pissed off,' I grin and he sighs, his shoulders tense.

'And you're pissed,' he answers, grabbing my forearm as he lifts me up on my feet, keeping an arm around my waist to keep me in balance. I try to push him away, but I'm not even slightly successful.

I notice some dark shapes, and I immediately know they're not human.

'Guys,' Aiden murmurs as the shapes turn to him. 'They're all looking at me.'

The shapes take another step forward, and I press my lips together so hard my bottom lips splits.

'Why are they all looking at me?' Aiden asks, sounding more than a little panicked.

I notice how no one seems to react, and not thinking about my horrible balance or my lack of focusing eyesight, I launch at one of the shapes, Derek and Scott following my lead. I claw goes right through it, and it kicks me in the stomach, and I go through the window and smack my back into the terrace. That hurt more than I'd like to. I try to stand up as I watch Derek and Scott standing no chance, but my head is spinning so hard I fall back down.

After both Derek and Scott are defeated, Isaac makes a move but is abruptly stopped when the shape draws a sword out of its own body. Isaac quickly back down, and I watch in horror as the shapes grab Aiden, mobilising him, before he falls to the ground.

Then they turn on Scott, but as they do the sun rises and they evaporate. Ethan runs over to Aiden as I managed to crawl up on my knees, Derek helping me stand.

'What the hell were those things?' Scott asks, sounding out of breath. I notice a new Asian girl standing beside him. Who the hell is she?

I press my lips together, trying to make my mind work.

'Your dad's 24 hours are up,' Isaac says, turning to Allison.

Derek walks me over to his bed, sitting me down. He hands me a bottle of water, piercing me with his gaze. 'Drink it,' he orders, and I sigh as I uncap the bottle, taking a swing of it. He walks back to Scott and the twins as I stay on the bed.

I look up as I see something move in the corner of my eye, and I notice the Asian girl staring at me.

'What's your name?' I ask, narrowing my eyes at her. She fiddles with the sleeves of her jumper before mumbling, 'Kira.'

I nod, taking another swing of the water bottle.

'Sophia,' I tell her, and she smiles. She wraps her arms around her waist, making me snicker. I recognise the gesture all too well. Kira looks at me with a puzzled gaze, but I just smile at her, before I look up to see Derek approaching again. I hold up the water bottle and drink from it. But he's still approaching.

I frown as he crouches before me, taking my chin between his fingers.

'Flash,' he says, and my frown deepens.

'Gladly, but preferably in private,' I answer, making him roll his eyes. I notice Kira gaping at me.

'Your eyes,' Derek sighs, 'flash your eyes for me.'

I try to flash my eyes red, but I realise I can't. Derek nods, and I stare down at him.

'Why–'

'You're too drunk,' he answers me and I pout. 'How much did you actually drink?'

'Three bottles of white wine, one bottle of red white, four bottles of mojito, a bottle of Mickey Finn, and some beer.'

'That would make even the strongest werewolf drunk,' Derek mumbles and I shrug. 'I've had two weeks to figure out how much I need to get drunk,' I tell him, and his eyes shoots up to me, his gaze disturbed. I hold my emotionless gaze, and Derek gets up to his feet.

'Drink that up, and I'll go get you a new one,' he says, briskly walking away.

I turn to Kira who looks absolutely frozen.

'How are you not dead?' she asks and I sigh, falling back on the bed.

'I'm a werewolf, we need a lot of alcohol to get even remotely drunk.'

'Okay,' he murmurs, frowning a little bit.

'And who is he?'

'That is Derek Hale,' I tell her, propping up on my elbows. 'He used to be an omega, then he became an Alpha and now I have no clue. We haven't spoken in a while.'

'Two weeks?' she guesses and I purse my lips.

'What happened?' she asks and I gesture for her to sit down next to me on the bed. She obeys and I drink some more water.

'He left town, and no one knew if he was ever coming back. Yesterday I found out he was back – and it was his uncle who was the one to tell me, and not him. You see, we've got quite the rocky history. Not long ago, I was human. I met Derek and Scott when I moved here to live with my cousin, Stiles. You met him?'

Kira nods and I give her a thumbs up.

'Well, what can I say? Derek is more than a little attractive, he's charismatic, magnetic–'

'Isn't that a Lana Del Ray song?' Kira asks and I brush her off.

'Whatever. We started briefly dating, but he cheated. I forgave him, but when he cheated again we broke up. He has problems with being spontaneous and not smart. Anyway, I got shot and died in his arms. But I didn't really die, because I'd got bitten and so when I woke up several days later I was a werewolf. Problem was my funeral had already been held, so I left town only to come back a few months later as deaths started to happen here and I was worried. Derek wasn't exactly happy to find out I wasn't dead, neither was anyone else. I had to hide a lot, because my uncle still thought I was dead. I also now worked for the bad guys, which included those twins over there, and we – meaning Ethan and Aiden – killed this guy named Boyd which was one of Derek's betas, so Derek didn't really trust me anymore, so he started to turn to this other woman, _Jennifer._ She was bad news and I tried to warn him, but of course he didn't listen so after he supposedly died he fucked her and I was more than a little pissed off. Anyway, turns out I was right as she turned out to be a crazy serial killer who sacrificed people to gain power, so we killed her. And then Derek left and I didn't really know how I felt but I figured I had enough time to grieve and then sort out my feelings and then move on but you can't do that in _two bloody weeks_.'

I'm breathing heavily through my nose, feeling Kira's evident stare. I downed the rest of the water bottle, frowning slightly.

'Why am I telling you all this?' I ask, turning towards the tiny girl. She shrugs, blushing slightly.

'I don't know,' she mumbles, 'maybe too much alcohol?'

I press my lips together, nodding.

'Probably,' I agree, falling back on the bed again. 'Probably…'

I close my eyes as I feel a hand on my shoulder, but before it gets a chance to stop me I fall unconscious.

I wake up abruptly as I hear something break not too far away. I'm heaving for breath, my eyes searching my surroundings. I find Derek's familiar gaze – he's cleaning. I push myself off the bed as his attention ships back to the broken lamp, picking up the pieces. I walk around, remembering the wild party that had been only a few hours ago – I think. I don't know how long I've slept for. He hasn't gotten to turn off the UV lights, though, making my body glow.

I notice the paint hasn't been removed and a mischievous smile erupts. I grab the brush belonging to the blue, yellow and red paint and sneak up on the crouching Derek from behind. I tug on his shirt and he stops what he's doing.

'What?' he asks, clearly confused.

'Take it off,' I order and there's a brief silence.

'Why?'

'Because I said so,' I groan, pulling it up. Derek grabs the hem and pulls it the rest of the day over his head, but stays in the same position. I take the blue brush and follow one of the arms of his tattoo, doing the same with the red and the yellow. Then I take the red brush and scribble something on his back. I take the brushes and walk back over to the paint table, and Derek rises. He finds a mirror, turning to see what I did to his back. I watch him closely.

I detect a small smile when he notices what I did to his tattoo, but his face shifts when he notices my scribble – _I'm a heartbreaker._

His gaze lifts to meet mine, and I feel my whole demure falling apart.

'Forgive and forget isn't real,' I tell him and he presses his lips together.

'I could never forget what you did to me. You took a step too far for that,' I say, my voice trembling as I try to keep my feelings at bay. 'And for even a chance at forgiveness… Two weeks was _not enough_. It's still too fresh – all of it. You chose to turn to her. You chose to push me away. I can't ever forget that, and I most certainly can't forgive it. I will always hold a grudge, because _you knew how much I'd been through_. _You knew how many people had hurt me, __**you knew!**_ How do you expect me to turn to you again after all you've ever done is show me I can't trust you?'

My chest is rising and falling quickly, my tears misshaping the paint on my face.

'You keep apologising, but you've never actually shown me that you ever were sorry – for any of it.'

My whole body is shaking as I release all the feelings I've been holding in ever since the first time he broke my trust. I guess alcohol really is a truth-serum.

'This time you don't get to apologise. This time you get to hear how badly you've hurt me, and you don't get a say in any of it because _it's all your fault_. How many times have you broken my heart, only for me to take you back because I love you too much? If anything, you've abused me more than Deucalion ever did.'

Derek's eyes widen at my comment, and I see how his whole posture changes. His shoulders sag, his arms folding behind his head.

'Because I loved you, and you broke my heart over and over again, knowing exactly what you were doing. But this time you've broken my heart one too many times, and we're through. I've had enough – I deserve someone who treats me well, and no matter how much I wish that was you it's not.'

_I run down the escalator stairs._

_I watch as Scott manages to crawl to them, slashing Ennis' calf, making him lose his footing._

_He's swaying off the edge now, but he's still holding on to Derek._

_And then as Ennis falls off, he drags Derek with him._

'_NO!' I shriek, sprinting towards the edge. 'DEREK!'_

_I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I'm at the edge, holding me back. I fight, watching as Derek falls._

'_DEREK!' I shriek, feeling the wet damp on my cheeks._

'_DEREK!'_

_I feel the strong arms drag me away, but I'm stronger. I push away, stopping at the edge. I look down, seeing Derek lying on broken escalator. He's not moving._

I'm on my knees, gasping for breath as tears stream down my face. Derek's arms are wrapped around me. I don't know how I got here, but my chest hurts so badly from the lack of oxygen. I'm clawing at the exposed skin of my chest, trying to force myself to breathe.

'_I'm so sorry,' he mumbles, but I shake my head._

'_We both have so much to apologise for, it's easier to just forgive and forget.'_

'_Forgive and forget,' he agrees, before capturing my lips with his once more. I wish it could last forever but I know it can't. I pull away from him slowly, looking up at him through my lashes._

'_Goodbye.'_

'It was supposed to be goodbye,' I sob, my whole body shaking. My head is resting on Derek's heaving chest, my face wet with salty tears.

'You were supposed to leave and be gone. You weren't supposed to come back. I was supposed to get my life back on track… Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you just have stayed away? Why couldn't you just let me be happy?'

I'm still gasping for breath in between sobs, my throat sore. My chest is burning.

'I hate you… I hate you so much…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So hard, cold-faced Sophia finally broke... Alcohol is a dangerous thing! What do you guys think? Do you think Sophia is right to feel the way she is? Should she forgive him, or do you think he's gone too far? AND what do you think is going to happen next after this little rant?**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sitting on the sidewalk in skin tight jeans and my dark grey Ramones tee. I've pulled my hair up in a tight ponytail simply because it didn't want to collaborate today. An hour ago Derek woke me up, telling me to get out of bed, which confused me at first because I could not for the life of me remember that I'd gone home last night. It's safe to say I've _never_ been so drunk as I was last night ever before.

Derek's car stops right in front of me, and I stand up, pushing my sunglasses up my nose. I open the door and climb in. Derek's casually dressed in pale blue jeans and a black, buttoned down sweater that fits his body perfectly, showing off his muscled physic. I'm happy that it's sunny outside, gives me a reason to wear sunglasses except for the part where I'm extremely hung over. I fasten my seatbelt and turn off the radio as Derek drives back onto the road. The only thing I can remember from last night is being beaten by demonic ninjas, ranting to an Asian girl and crying. I have no idea exactly what I cried about, but it's not hard to guess. I'm also pretty sure Derek was present for my little show, which just makes me cringe even more. So much for seeming unfazed…

'Can you stop by _Beacon Coffee and Tea_, please?' I ask, rubbing my temples. Derek simply nods and I slump back into my seat, continuing to rub my temples. The way to BCaT isn't far, and it takes only minutes by car. Derek kills the engine and I tell him to stay in the car before I quickly exit.

As I enter the small space, Jamie grins. He turns to the coffee machine, and I know he gets to work on my daily dose of Caramel Macchiato. It's what I've ordered five times a day, every day, for the last two weeks. I walk up to the counter and lean on it, pressing my forehead against my palms.

'Good night?' Jamie smirks, his red hair hanging in his eyes. I groan, proceeding to cover my face with my hands.

'I have no idea how I got home,' I sigh, and Jamie laughs. He changes the topic as he hands me the coffee and I give him the money.

'You didn't come in yesterday.'

'No,' I agree, taking a sip. 'Something came up…'

Jamie arches an eyebrow and I sigh. 'More like some_one_, actually. Someone like my ex…'

'Thought you said he left town,' Jamie points out and I shrug. 'I thought so, too, until I… Until I bumped into him yesterday.'

'Ouch,' he grimaces and I snort. 'Tell me about it.'

'So exactly who is this ex of yours?' Jamie asks, clearly curious. 'You've told a lot of stuff about him, but you never told me who he is. Small town…'

'You definitely know who he is, which is why I'm not giving you his name. All I'm saying is that he's a jerk, and he deserves a real kick in the balls.'

'I'd love to do the honour,' Jamie grins and I laugh. The thought of tiny Jamie taking on Derek is hilarious. 'Thank you,' I say, giving him a genuine smile. Jamie is the reason I haven't been completely isolated. He's made me smile; he's made me laugh. He's been extremely kind, and I owe him my sanity.

I hear the door bell announce a new customer, and Jamie straightens up. 'How may I help you?' he asks, and I smile at his slightly scared expression.

'Sophia,' I hear Derek say, and I realise why Jamie looks like he's about to shit his pants. I turn around, coffee in hand. 'Yes, Derek, what do you want?' I ask, still leaning on the counter with my elbows.

He arches a single eyebrow at me, before taking a deep breath. He turns his gaze to Jamie, approaching the counter.

'Can I have a simple black coffee?' he asks, and Jamie nods before quickly getting to work on Derek's coffee.

'Thought I told you to wait in the car,' I told him, taking another sip of my coffee and I stand up straight. Derek looks down at me over his nose.

'Felt like a coffee myself,' he says and I narrow my eyes at him. Jamie returns with Derek's coffee, and Derek's hands in a five-dollar-bill.

'Keep the change,' he tells Jamie, who nods in appreciation.

Jamie turns to me; 'Is he–'

'Yes.'

'Then I take it back.'

'Understandable,' I smile, giving Jamie a pat on the arm before walking out. Soon after Derek exits as well, opening the car and I quickly climb inside. I put on my seatbelt, and I lean against the window. Derek climbs into the car as well, and without a word he starts it and drives to Scott's house, parking a few metres away.

'What are we doing here?' I ask, unbuckling myself.

'Keeping a look-out,' he answers, taking a sip of his own coffee.

'For what?'

'For demonic ninjas.'

'Why?'

'Because last night they looked at Scott like he was next,' Derek says, touching something behind his ear.

I just nod, taking a sip of my coffee and pressing my knees up under my chin, wrapping my arms around them. 'So how long are we going to be here?'

'A while.'

'Great…'

* * *

><p>I let my hair hang around my face, shielding it. The cars engine is turned off, and silence has been buzzing in my ears for the past two hours. My fingers are fiddling together, as I can't seem to stop them.<p>

'I can see them, you know,' Derek says, breaking the silence. I look up at him through my locks. 'What?'

'You're fiddling. You always do that when you're nervous.'

I stop fiddling, changing my seating position. 'What happened last night?' I ask, turning to look at him.

'We… _you_ talked.' His answer is as vague as they get, but Derek's rarely ever vague. Which simply means I told him a lot of things – things I would only tell him if I was drunk.

'What did I say?' I ask, biting down on my bottom lip.

Derek looks at me, and I meet his eyes. 'I think you know,' he answers, and I look down in my lap, nodding.

'At least now you know how I feel,' I mumble, and Derek gives a slow nod in respond.

'I just want to tell you that I know I screwed up, badly, and–'

'I can't talk about this yet,' I interrupt him, lifting my head and looking at him. 'I need more time.'

Derek presses his lips together and gives a curt nod, moving his gaze back to the house.

I lean my head against the window, letting the cool glass calm me down. I press my palm against my forehead, wanting to be anywhere than here.

Suddenly Derek exits the car, and I hurry after him. We run towards the house, and Derek pushes a door open, sliding in.

Even on impulse he has the best entrances. Me? I come running in, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. A black shape raises a samurai sword, and Derek charges for it, leaving me speechless.

'Mum, the Ash!' Scott shouts, and I duck as a demon charges at me. I'm slightly distracted as the twins comes crashing through a window.

'What the hell is going on?' I scream, but the only answer I get is a sword slashed in my leg. I yelp in pain as I crumble to my knees, only now realising how sharp those blades are.

'Mum, _now!_' Scott shouts, 'do it _now!_'

Derek grabs the dark shape above me, kneeing it in the stomach before pushing it away. He manages to grab hold of it, forcing it out the door. Melissa hurries after him, holding something in her hand. As Derek pushes the demonic ninja out of the door, Melissa throws the glass of what I assume is mountain ash at the frame of the door on the floor. Everyone's holding their breath as the demons stand on the other side of the line. The Asian girl I remember ranting to slowly approaches the line, lifting her hand to demon, but her hand is stopped by the invisible shield of the mountain ash. She carefully looks up at the twins, who're pinning her with suspicious glares. Derek helps me to my feet, and I lean on him for support.

'You okay?' he asks, and I balance on my good leg.

'Yeah, just happy that thing didn't chop my leg all the way off.'

Derek helps me over to the sofa where I sit down to examine my wound while Derek walks over to join Scott by the doorframe.

'All the baseboards are Ashwood?' Derek asks and Scott nods, seeming more than a little tense.

'Yeah, it was Deaton's idea,' he says, before his expression grows slightly annoyed, 'where the Hell did you come from?'

'I've been following you,' Derek answers as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'For how long?' Scott puzzles, and Derek shrugs; 'all day.'

I'm not even going to correct him and tell everyone we went for coffee together – or that I've been spending the last three hours in Derek's car with him. I don't think he'd want that, either. For the first time I'm keeping my private life private, even keeping it from my closest friends.'

Derek walks back to me, crouching before me as I hear Melissa call for Scott.

'It's not healing as fast as normally, but I think that's because this isn't a cut from any ordinary blade,' I tell him, and he looks at my wound.

Derek hands me a pillow to press against my wound, before he gets up and leaves again – this time he goes into the room next door.

'She's a kitsune, idiots,' Derek drawls, and I force myself up to follow him. I heard Aiden asking Kira, which apparently is her name, what she was. Clearly the girl has no clue herself.

'Use your eyes,' Derek tells the twins, 'you can see it all around her.'

'The younger ones give off an aura,' I say, leaning against the doorframe. It makes me seem relaxed and not bothered, even though my leg is aching horribly.

'And she hasn't learned how to conceal it yet,' Derek continues.

'She probably doesn't even know what kind she is, either,' I say, loving this side of Derek – the smart and intelligent Derek. He's rarely around.

I notice Scott coming up beside me, and I see him gesture for Kira to come with him – which she gladly does. Derek turns to look at me, and I give him a brief nod to tell him I'm all right. It's strange, no matter how hurt and pissed off I am, I still care for him, and he might keep me at bay but he still cares for me, too. That's one thing I hope never goes away.

'Wasn't gonna hurt her,' Aiden says, and Derek keeps his eyes on me.

'Not yet,' he says, and Aiden sighs as he shakes his head.

'Why do you think we're here, Derek? For study group? We're here to protect Scott.'

'We're trying to fight for him,' Ethan adds, and Derek keeps his gaze on me, and I keep mine on him. I know what he's feeling, and I know his grunge against me is bubbling right now, but I'm not looking away.

'I'm sure you are,' Derek drawls, 'I'm sure you'd kill for him.'

I try to calm him down with a simply look, but that's when Derek turns away – turns to look at the twins.

'But are you willing to die for him?'

The twins look to each other, seeming speechless.

I stumble forward, but I'm shaken off my feet as the whole house rumbles.

'The Hell?' I groan, pressing my hand against my leg.

'What are they doing?' Scott asks as he enters the room. I push myself up, standing on my wounded leg with gritted teeth. At least it's stopped bleeding.

'Testing for weaknesses,' Ethan answers, watching the ninjas intently. They keep attacking the invisible shield separating us, before one of them pierces it with his sword.

The other one presses his hand against it, and everyone starts to grow nervous.

'Guys,' Ethan calls, 'we've a problem.'

'They're breaking the shield.' I'm basically saying what everyone's dreading. I walk closer to the shield, and when I stop I'm a mere few inches away from it.

I hear someone pressing buttons on a phone, and Scott's voice follows quickly after.

'Allison, please me that you have something. They're here, they're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna be able to.'

'Nogitsune,' Scott murmurs, and I frown.

_Nogitsune... Nogitsune… Nogitsune… Where have I read that before?_

'Tell me what else!' Scott pleads.

I feel someone grab my arm, pulling me back. I'm pressed up against Derek's heavig chest.

'… all they're looking for is the Nogitsune.'

Scott hangs up on Allison and Kira looks to Scott. 'I'm right, aren't I?' Kira asks him. 'They're looking for me.'

'They're looking for a dark spirit,' Scott says, 'and I know it's not you.'

'Scott, you're gonna have to do _something_,' Derek yells, and I move from him, balancing myself on my good leg so that I can stand beside him instead. I'm _not_ helpless, and if there's going to be a fight I want to fight as well.

The ninjas break the shield, stepping inside.

'Don't do anything,' Scott says, and they all turn to him with ludicrous looks.

'Is he serious?' Aiden snaps as they come closer.

'I said don't do anything,' Scott repeats, and I press my lips together.

'Just listen to him,' I say, standing straight as I balance on my leg.

Scott offers Kira his hand, and reluctantly she accepts.

'Trust me,' he tells her, and together they walk up to the masked shapes. They grab a hold of the two teenagers, their eyes glowing yellow. Then, with a finger that make a mark behind both Scott and Kira's ear, and they both fall to the ground. I hold Ethan back as Derek grabs a hold of Aiden's jacket to keep him back as well. The two teenagers fall to the floor as they both glance my way – and disappear.

I collapse to the floor as the three boys run over to Scott and Kira. All I can see are those yellow eyes staring right into my soul, and I can't stop shaking.

_The Nogitsune_.

I remember. I remember picking up a book on Japanese folklore – and I remember my eyes scanning the pages to gain as much knowledge as they possibly could. I can't help as my breath catches in my throat.

This isn't good... This is not good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was probably the hardest chapter to write if I'm being honest. The episodes are so complicated now and I am definitely put to the test when it comes to following them like I've done before, but I hope I'm doing a decent enough job for you guys. I'm working on chapter 5 right now, and it'll be up by next week some time.**


	5. Chapter 5

I groan as I turn over in my bed. I hear footsteps, but they're not my uncle's. I've memorised his footsteps. These footsteps I can't remember.

I push my duvet off and climb out of bed. I'm not wearing anything but a white men's shirt that I bought for the purpose of using it to sleep in. I' recommending it.

I quietly open my door and peek out in the hallway. I notice the door to Stiles' room having been left open, but there were two pairs of footsteps, and neither belonged to Stiles.

I hurry down the hallway and push the door to Stiles' room open, only to find Lydia and Aiden turning to stare at me.

'The Hell?' I ask, gesturing towards them with my arms. 'What are you two doing here?'

'Looking for Stiles, where is he?' Lydia ushers, and I narrow my eyes at her, before looking past her to Stiles' bed.

'I don't know,' I answer her, 'I didn't hear him leave unlike I heard you two come in.'

I cross my arms over my chest, eyeing them both. 'Now tell me what's going on.'

'I think Stiles is in trouble,' Lydia answers bluntly, and I feel my heart tighten in my chest.

I open my mouth to ask her another question when the door slams into my back, making me stumble forward. Scott and Isaac are now standing in the doorway.

'How did you know– did he call you, too?' Scott asks, clearly in a state of panic.

'I heard it,' Lydia answers, and I follow their conversation intently.

'Don't ask,' Aiden warns, 'it gets more confusing when you ask.'

'Not as confusing as this,' Lydia sighs, turning towards Stiles' bed, which has been stabbed with a fork. A fork with too many red strings to count.

'He used red for unsolved cases,' I murmur, rubbing my forehead.

'Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case,' Aiden offers.

'Or _is_ an unsolved case,' Isaac adds, and his comments gives me goosebumps. It's definitely the one that makes the most sense, considering Stiles' latest state of mind.

'Hold on,' Lydia says, 'is he still out there?'

'You don't know where he is?' I frown.

'He sais he's in an industrial basement somewhere,' Scott says, and I rub my eyes with the back of my hand.

'We came here to get a better scent,' Isaac explains.

'What else did he say?' Lydia asks, seeming desperate to gain as much knowledge as possible.

'Something is wrong with his leg. It's bleeding,' Scott continues, and I feel my panic level rise.

'Oh my god…'

'And he's freezing,' Isaac adds, making me cover my face with my hands.

'Tonight is the coldest day of the year,' says Aiden, making goosebumps erupt all over my skin. 'It's going to drop below 20s.'

'What did his dad say?' Lydia sighs, pursing her lips.

'We kind of didn't tell him yet,' Scott mutters, and I remove my hands to glare at him.

''Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?' Lydia snaps, and I must say I agree with her.

'He made me promise not to,' Scott insists, 'we can find him by scent! If he was sleep walking he couldn't have gotten far, right?'

'You guys didn't notice he's Jeep is gone, did you?' asks Aiden, and I push some hair out of my face.

'You might have promised not to call his dad, but I didn't,' Lydia sneers, taking out her phone, but Scott stops her.

'I can get more help,' Scott says,' Sophia's probably going to help, and I can call Derek and Allison–'

'_Everyone_ except for the cops. Great idea!'

'You guys remember she only gets this feeling when someone is about to die, right?' Aiden points out, not helping my growing frustration.

'You don't have to call his dad,' Scott sighs, 'it's only five minutes to the station.'

He turns to leave with Isaac, and Lydia stops Aiden from joining.

'We'll catch up,' she says, making Scott frown.

'Why?' I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

'There is _something_ here,' Lydia insists, making Isaac snicker. 'Yeah, evidence of total insanity.'

I shoot him a death glare, making him bow slightly.

Scott and Isaac leave, and I hurry back to my room to change. I pull on a simple pair of jeans and a jumper, before I manage to get my phone, dialling Derek with shaky fingers.

'Sophia?' Derek answer, sounding more than a little surprised to hear from me. His voice is also extremely groggy, and I know I've just woken him up.

'Stiles is missing,' I say, hearing the panic in my own voice. 'He called Scott. He's bleeding and freezing. Derek, we need your help. _I_ need your help.'

* * *

><p>I cross my arms over my chest as the cold wind wraps around me like a blanket.<p>

Derek walks over to a small area that's got the sign 'DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE!' on the fence surrounding it. I turn around as I hear the door open, and Isaac and Scott comes into view.

'He's not here,' Derek says, 'not anymore.'

'You mean the whole building?' Scott asks, sounding slightly out of breath.

'Gone,' Derek confirms, and I can just see his jaw tense slightly. He's worried.

'I'll go tell Stilinski,' Isaac says and Scott turns to him.

'Also, see if you can find Allison, she's not answering her phone.'

Isaac nods before disappearing out the door he and Scott entered through just moments before.

Scott walks up to Derek and me, and I can honestly say I've never seen him so distraught.

'Notice how strong his scent is up here?' Derek says, looking a lot calmer and collected than Scott. 'Ever heard of chemo signals?' he asks, turning to Scott who seems all too flustered to think properly.

'Chemical signals,' I tell him, rubbing Scott's arm. 'They communicate emotion, and it can give off anger, fear, disgust…'

Scott looks at me and nods, looking slightly glad for having been filled in.

'Close your eyes,' Derek orders, 'and tell me what you feel.'

Scott applies, closing his eyes and concentrating. Slowly he opens his eyes, looking confused.

'Stress,' he answers, and Derek nods.

'Anxiety,' he adds, sounding quite thoughtful himself.

'But what was he doing up here?' Scott questions, but Derek simply shrugs.

'I don't know,' he answers truthfully, 'but there's been some kind of struggle up here.'

'With who?' Scott asks, his expression growing worried as he turns to Derek.

'Himself,' I mumble, just as Derek says the same just loud enough to make my comment disappear into the dark.

Stiles is fighting himself for something important, and I can't figure out what…

God, I hate this. I rub my temples, trying to make my head work, but it's useless.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I jump back, gasping for air. Derek's calm eyes find my scared ones, and he holds up his hands. I look around, noticing Scott's gone.

'Scott is staying by the sheriff,' Derek explains, and I nod as I force myself to breathe.

'I'm going to check the high school, do you want to come with or should I take you home?'

I shake my head furiously, 'no. I'm not going to stand by. I want to help.'

Derek nods, and I meet his eyes a little stronger as I straighten my back.

'Let's go to the high school.' 

* * *

><p>I turn around the corner, walking down the corridor. I've checked all classroom's but there's no sign of Stiles anywhere, and my frustration is growing rapidly. I quickly turn another corner and skip down the stairs to the boiler room, walking inside. I walk around, looking through shelves. I know Stiles said he was cold, so I know he's not here. Yet I can't help myself as I walk around, knowing that this is the place everything changed.<p>

_I wrap my arms around my elbows, and a cold feeling settles in my stomach._

_Then Derek surfaces, a woman – I'm guessing the teacher? – is holding on to him for dear life. He's stroking her back, whispering things into her ear._

_I know I can hear them, but I force myself not to._

_I'm not the jealous type, but when I can already feel my relationship rocking, I don't feel particularly happy seeing some other woman holding on to him for dear life._

I already knew back then that we were on a rough patch, and her entrance just enhanced every doubt we'd ever had in each other. That's why everything broke – I'd love to pin the blame on Jennifer. All of it, but I know that if Derek and I had been going strong everything would have been fine. For a long time I've been blaming Derek – and he is to blame for a lot of it. But…

'Sophia?' Derek appears a few feet away, and I can tell he's being careful.

'What are you doing down here?'

'Thinking,' I answer truthfully, scratching my arm.

'You've been doing that a lot lately,' Derek murmurs, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'There's a lot of thinking to be done,' I tell him, gliding one of my fingers over the surface of a shelf.

'Coming up with any solutions?' he asks, his tone careful. I look up, meeting his eyes with a confidence I haven't had in weeks – months, probably.

'I know I've said a lot of things – hurtful things – because I wanted to hurt you as badly as you'd hurt me. Truth is…'

I bite down on my lip, wrapping my arms around my waist. 'We weren't doing very well ever since I came back to Beacon Hills. I say you broke my trust when I caught you with Jennifer, but I know I broke your trust when I let you believe I was dead. I'm not saying I'm okay with what you did, because I'm not. I'm still holding that over you.'

Derek nods, and I take a deep breath as I start fiddling with my fingers.

'You didn't trust me anymore, and with my involvement with the Alpha Pack becoming such a big part of my life, I understand why you didn't. I wouldn't have if the tables were turned. I honestly didn't really trust you anymore either. I haven't told anyone this, but I wasn't loyal to anyone anymore. I didn't trust anyone – not even Stiles. I knew I'd broken everyone's trust, and because of that I broke my own trust. I had a back-up plan for everything. I fought to gain everyone's trust back, without trusting anyone back. Of course it didn't work – and then this place happened.'

Derek's eyes dart over to the place where he'd found Jennifer, and I notice how he struggles about what to feel.

'Thinking back I'm not surprised you fell for her,' I say, a small smile playing along my lips. Derek arches an eyebrow.

'If there's one thing I've learnt about you, it is that you're protective. I was no longer the girl you fell in love with, I was no longer a person you knew at all. I was a stranger, so you turned to someone whom you could protect. Someone who hadn't betrayed you, someone who needed you. What I'm trying to say is that I understand. I understand that I'm a significant part of this whole mess. I understand why you turned to Jennifer. It's very easy to say that you don't have a choice, but you always do. You always have a choice, and … and I'm sorry for everything I ever put you trough.'

Derek's face falls, revealing utter confusion and deep shock. I look down at my fingers, pressing my lips together.

'I never said sorry for anything I did, but I'm doing it now. I'm saying sorry, in hope that with a lot of work we can regain our trust in each other. That we can build a friendship. A good, trusting, healthy friendship. This world is simply too big, and it's too dark and it's too much without you.'

I feel my tears spilling over, and I'm finally baring my soul to him. More than anything I've missed our friendship. I could tell him anything, he was my best friend. Derek's walking towards me slowly, and I inhale a shaky breath as I continue; 'Ever since I became a werewolf I promised myself I'd never need anyone ever again. That I was strong enough to take care of myself now… I don't want to be a person that needs help… but I feel all alone.'

Derek's arms wrap around my waist, and I wrap mine around his neck, hugging him tight.

'I'm not leaving,' Derek murmurs as his arms tighten slightly. After a while we slowly break apart, and Derek meets my eyes with the same confidence I had earlier. 'And you were right, I didn't trust you. I didn't feel like I knew who you were, and I had no idea where I had you – or if I had you at all.'

I grit my teeth, the pain at his words surprising even if the words are not.

'I do know now, however, that I can trust you and I do, trust you I mean. But…'

'Not with everything,' I say, knowing exactly how he feels. He nods.

'You were the one person I could talk to about anything – I might've not always done that, but I knew that I could and I got so used to that, so that when we lost that connection things just didn't fit. It felt wrong, and I didn't know what to feel, or what to do. I want that back.'

I smile, nodding. 'I want that, too.'

We exit the boiler room together, and I close the door behind us, Derek locking it. As we walk up the stairs, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and left down there. I sigh as we get into Derek's car empty handed. I take out my phone as it beeps, and I fall back in my seat.

'They found him, he's safe,' I breathe, pushing hair out of my face. 'He's at the hospital.'

Aiden's name pops up on my phone as Derek drives back onto the road. I accept, putting him on speaker.

'You're on speaker,' I tell him, putting the phone between Derek and I.

'So do you think he was just sleep walking, or that there's something else?'

'In this town there's always something else,' I tell him, biting down on my thumb as I stare ahead onto the road.

'What if I told you I know something more?' Aiden says, and I look down at the phone, frowning.

'Then you better fucking tell me,' I sneer.

'I kinda overheard… _listened in _on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks _he_ was the one that wrote that message on the board in the chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira.'

'You think _Stiles_ – skinny, defenceless _Stiles_ is the nogitsune?' Derek asks, sounding extremely amused. I press my lips together tightly.

'A powerful, dark spirit?'

'I'm not the only one thinking it,' Aiden says, and I take a deep breath, making Derek look at me. 'I'm just the only one saying it.'

'This thing wants to possess someone and it chooses Stiles?' Derek says, seeming to talk directly to me and not Aiden. 'Why not take someone bigger, stronger, you know. Someone with a little more…'

Derek's face falls as he stares blankly ahead, and I frown.

'Power,' he finishes, and quickly he ends Aiden's call before pressing the gas pedal harder, lurching me back in my seat.

'Derek?'

'Trust me,' he says, pinning me with his gaze, and I nod. 'I trust you.'

'I'm dropping you off at the hospital, and then I'm going to check something.'

'Okay…'

In record time he's pulling up beside the hospital, and I unbuckle myself. 'Keep me updated?' I ask as I get out, and Derek nods. I shut the car door behind me, and before I've turned around the car is halfway down the road, and it soon disappears around a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has most certainly been an emotional ride for Sophia and Derek, but things seem to finally get back on track. She still hasn't forgiven him, though, but she's realised she has a part to play in how everything turned out. This could definitely be a turn for the better – but then again, I'm the writer and I still am a sucker for unhappy endings... **


	6. Chapter 6

'Here,' I mumble, handing Stiles a cup of water. He accepts it, and I lift my hand to stroke his forehead. I push my fingers through his hair, feeling hopeless.

'It's okay,' he says, setting the cup down.

I look down at him, knowing my watery eyes upset him. 'It's not okay,' I tell him, wrapping my arms around him. 'It'd not okay at all.' I feel the lump in my throat grow, and I hug him tight.

'I love you.'

'I love you, too,' he answers, his arms around my waist squeezing into a tighter hug as well. 'I'm not giving up - one way or another, I will find a way fix this. I promise.'

I release him as I plant a kiss to his forehead, and he looks up at me with such a thankful and loving gaze my tears starts to fall. I take a deep breath as I sit down beside him, and before I get the chance to wipe my tears, Stiles does it for me. As he does, more tears start to tumble, and he gives me a small smile. I quickly dry my cheeks as I hear footsteps, and soon uncle, Melissa and Scott come through the door with a doctor. Scott immediately walks over to us, taking his stand beside Stiles. The doctor takes out his patient file on Stiles as Melissa and uncle stay by his side.

I squeeze Stiles' hand, making him look to me.

'I just need to, um, check something,' I tell him with a light smile as I get up. He nods, and I turn my back to him as I hurry out of the room and into the hall.

I'm already sobbing by the time the door has closed behind me, and in the corner of my eye I see someone jump to their feet. I turn, welcoming Derek's familiar face.

'I can't lose him,' I whimper, lifting my arms and cradling them behind my head. Tears are streaming down my face again, and I feel my knees buckle beneath me. I start to fall, but feel Derek's strong arms wrap around me, keeping me from hitting the flour. I grab a hold of his leather jacket, pressing my face to his chest. He guides me over to the chairs and sit down, placing me on the chair next to him.

'We're going to figure this out,' he tells me, stroking my back affectionately. I know I look like a mess; my mascara's wiped all over my face and I've probably got snot coming out my nose. I look up, rubbing my eyes. They must look bloodshot by now.

'I don't know how,' I whisper, 'for the first time I don't know how to help.'

I don't notice my hands shaking until Derek takes them in his, and I take a deep breath.

'I feel utterly hopeless,' I whimper, and I feel Derek's hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. His lips press against my forehead and I close my eyes, tears still streaming down my already damp cheeks.

'No one expects you to know everything, Soph,' he whispers, but I shake my head in disagreement.

'I expect it,' I stutter, realising how cold I am. His hand is still stroking my back, and I feel his chest fall as he sighs.

His touch disappears, and I sit up straight as I watch him remove his jacket. He proceeds to wrap it around my shoulder, and I grab the hem of both sides with my hands, holding it in place.

'Thank you,' I tell him as I dry my nose with the back of my hand. He hands me a tissue as his lips form a small smile. I accept the tissue with gratitude, wiping my face and blowing my nose. He's still staring at me, and I toss the tissue in the bin next to me before I slip my arms into the selves of his jacket, sipping it up all the way. I look down at myself, knowing full well I'm drowning. My thoughts are confirmed when I look back up and meeting Derek's amused gaze.

'I look fabulous, just admit it,' I say, lifting my chin.

Derek breaks into a grin, making me smile through my heartache.

My gaze shifts to the door behind Derek as it opens again, and Scott appears. He walks over to a chair, sitting down opposite Derek.

Derek turns to look at me, and I realise what he's asking me.

'I'll go get some coffee,' I say as I get up, still wearing Derek's leather jacket. I make my way down the hall, not sure where my mind is taking me. There is so much going on, and just the thought of losing Stiles – in any way – is damaging. It probably sounds insane, as I haven't lived here for much of my life, but ever since I came here, Stiles has made me feel normal and he's always been there for me. To imagine a life without him feels … empty. I've had enough of feeling empty lately. I grab a couple of cups from the stand and pour black coffee in them, rubbing my forehead to extinguish the building headache. I return, not sure what else to do, and hand the boys each their cup of coffee.

Derek and Scott's seating positions are identical as they both rest their elbows on their knees, now holding a cup of steaming black coffee in between their hands. I sit down in the chair next to Derek, crossing my legs Indian style, pulling the sleeves of Derek's leather jacket down over my hands making only my fingers poke out. I can't help but notice how flaky and ruined they look, but I guess they aren't exactly my highest priority right now.

'You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier?' says Scott, meeting Derek's gaze full on. Derek nods, and Scott continues; 'it reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift.'

'I think you ended up teaching me more about that,' Derek answers, a small smile playing along his lips.

'You teaching me again?' Scott asks after a short silence.

'Think of it more like, sharing a few in-trade secrets,' Derek answers, and Scott nods slightly.

'You know I took Cora back to South America, right?' Derek says, to which I react with eyebrows arched impressively high.

'_He_ knows but you couldn't tell me?' I ask, slightly offended.

'It's where she spent most of her time after the fire,' Derek explains, before switching his glance to me; 'and we weren't exactly on the best of terms when you came by that day, so I decided not to tell you because I know what you hate the most in this world is not knowing.'

'You know me too well,' I mutter, looking black down at my hands. While staring at them, Derek's hand comes into whew and takes one of them, giving it a squeeze, making me smile a little.

'But that's not the only reason I left,' Derek confesses, and I look up as he retracts his hand.

'I needed to talk to my mother.'

'Your _dead_ mother?' Scott asks, and I lick my lips.

'What he said,' I add, feeling slightly worried.

'She told me something that changed my perspective, about a lot of things,' he says, ignoring our comments, something he's really good at, by the way.

'She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, they protected it. This town needs someone to protect it – someone like you,' he tells Scott, and I cock my head slightly as I look between them.

'And someone like you to teach me a few in-trade secrets,' Scott answers, making Derek smile.

I'm such a loser, but I can't help but feel proud. When everything started there was so much tension between everyone, especially between Scott and Derek, and there was no way these two trusted each other. Now they remind me of brothers, and I try to hide my sheepish smile by scratching my nose.

I snap back as Scott stands up quickly, looking distraught.

'He's trying to protect us,' he says, and I frown. 'Stiles was _protecting us_.'

'From himself,' Derek agrees, and I'll admit I'm half-way to the stairs before either of the guys react.

By the time we reach the roof, we're all shaking with adrenaline.

'What are we looking for?' Derek asks.

'I'm not sure,' Scott answers, 'but I Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself, I think he was struggling _not_ to do something.'

We all spread out, looking for any clue. I close in on the little area that's enclosed with a huge sign that's got DANGER written on it. I hop on top of a box in front of it and climb on top, staring down at something before my feet.

'Guys,' I call out, looking up as they both approach me.

I grab the bag and throw it down, all the tools falling out.

I straighten back up, looking around before my eyes fall on a cord hanging before my face, small sparks coming from it. Someone's been tampering with it, and as I turn back around, I can tell they've both noticed as well.

'We need to get out of here,' Derek says, giving me a look that tells me to get down immediately. I bend down to jump off as he and Scott turns their backs, but before I get the chance to jump, the electrical cabinet below me blows up, spitting sparks and I feel it burn my skin. I scream out in pain as I fall off the cage and onto the roof, my back hitting the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of me.

A pair of arms grabs onto me and pulls me away as we're showered with more sparks. As I get my breathing under control, the sparks stop. Unfortunately, the cable is no longer attached to anything, and is flying through the air without control.

'Are you okay?' Scott asks as Derek helps me back onto my feet, and I nod.

'Yeah,' I say as I stretch out my arms to look at them. It seems the leather protected it, and I wonder where the hell Derek got it. My jeans that were new and without a single scratch, however, does now have multiple holes in them, and within every hole in burnt skin.

'Thankfully, it'll heal. Besides, we have a bigger problem,' I sigh as I look to the cable flying in the air behind us, and we all have to retreat as it lunges towards us. I duck, watching it closely as it retracts, before going over the edge.

'Come on, we have to get down there!' I say as I hurry towards the door, both of them right behind me.

* * *

><p>I'm running as fast as I can, trying to understand the scene unfolding before me.<p>

'_Sophia!_' I hear Derek shout and I come to a halt, noticing the cable lying in a pool of water that's making its way toward me. I take a few steps back, noticing Kira standing amidst everything, without the electrified water hurting her. She even seems to be controlling the cable as it floats in the air, completely stable.

She reaches out and grabs it, and for some reason she manages to hold on to it as if it's nothing. She places another hand over the sparks, her eyes glowing golden as she extinguishes the cable's power, dropping it to the ground.

Derek immediately runs to Isaac, and I follow after him. Derek bends down before Isaac, and his face grows paler.

'He's not breathing,' he whispers, and his gaze meets mine.

'Scott!' he shouts as I roll Isaac over to me, trying to get some life back in him.

'He's not breathing!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've had some stuff happening on the personal level of everything, so I haven't been able to update with anything. I finally managed to scrape this together though, but as the final has already come and gone (I have still not recovered), I've also come to learn a few things about series 4 from the one and only Jeff Davis. One of the things is that Derek is getting a new love interest in series 4, which basically had me going "OMG CAN I NOT CATCH A BREAK?" as I've just started repairing things after Jennifer. So my question is; do you want me to keep to the plot of series 4 and have Derek paired with whomever this is (Jeff promised she's not a wacko), or do you want me to continue with what I've got planned? I'm truly torn on this, so I would very much appreciate your help!**


	7. Chapter 7

'He's been gone for more than 48 hours,' I sigh, resting my head on my arm as I roll over on my side. Derek turns his head, looking over at me from the chair he's sitting in. He's only wearing a pair of sweats, and I can tell he's already half asleep. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me. He knows there's nothing he can say, and I sit up. I lick my lips, pressing them together tightly.

'You really don't need to sleep in the chair,' I tell him, scratching my head. My hair's pulled up in a messy bun and I'm quite covered up in the tee I'd thrown at Derek on his first day back here after he'd left.

'It's okay,' he says, folding his arms over his chest.

'Derek,' I say, my tone sharper, 'Just get in – you need to good night's sleep.'

I lay back down, my back to him. I feel the covers lift before the bed shifts and I feel the heat radiating from his body. I can't help but turn around, and my face is only a few inches away from his. I lift my hand and caress his stubble with my fingertips.

'Soph,' he whispers, and I feel his eyes on my face. 'What are you doing?'

'I don't know,' I murmur, my fingers travelling down to his chest.

'There's so much happening,' I continue, frowning. 'Stiles is literally losing his mind, Isaac isn't healing and we have no idea what's going to happen next.'

I lick my lips again, frowning slightly.

'I'm tired of being scared and angry and confused,' I confess, meeting his glance. 'I forgive you,' I breathe as my hand comes at a standstill on top of his chest. 'I forgive you, for everything, for–'

I feel his lips capture mine as a strong arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer. I feel adrenaline surge through my body, accompanied with pure happiness. The hand on his chest presses against him, my fingernails grazing his skin and leaving faint, red marks.

* * *

><p>I scream myself awake, my hands covering my ears. The sound is pure torture, and I feel my claws extract on my fingers as I press the tips of them into my head, hoping the pain with make the sound subside, but it's useless.<p>

My throat grows sore and I am beyond grateful when the screeching sound stops. I roll around to see Derek in his pyjama bottoms standing at the other side of the room with an emitter in his hand. I stare at him, confused.

He approaches me with long strides, throwing the emitter onto the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. He's back soon after, his face wet and water dripping off his stubbles. The pyjama bottoms have disappeared, leaving him in just black boxer shorts. I bite down on my bottom lip as I watch his walk over to the closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a military green jumper. He grabs his leather jacket and a pair of socks align with his shoes. He sits down on the bed beside me, pulling on socks and shoes.

'Where are you going?' I ask him, moving to sit on my knees beside him.

'There's not a lot of people I know who owns emitters,' Derek answers, and I hear the anger tone, even though he does try to hide it from me.

'Don't do anything stupid,' I tell him harshly, but when he doesn't answer I grab onto his neck, my claws not detracted yet. His gaze finally turns to me, and I give him a harsh look. 'Act like a normal person for once. Don't just threaten people and expect them to give your all their secrets. _Don__'__t do anything stupid_.'

'Yes, m'Lady,' he mocks, and I release him with a groan.

'I mean it, Derek,' I tell him as he stands up. He straightens his leather jacket and gives me a small smile.

I know, staring after him, exactly what that smile means. I sigh as I take the emitter in my hand, finally detracting my claws.

'Derek!'

He turns around, and I throw the emitter at him. He catches it perfectly, and I shake my head slightly. The small smile is still playing along his lips, and then he leaves.

My phone beeps and I sprawl myself onto the bed to reach for the phone, not really feeling like moving all to much.

**SCOTT**

STILES IS BACK, AND HE'S FINE

I smile through my relieved sigh, dropping my phone to the floor as I get up. My shoulders feel so much lighter, and I stand up to move to the bathroom. Unfortunately I can't lie in bed all day, no matter how badly I'd like to.

I lock the bathroom door behind me, placing my phone on the shelf underneath the mirror. I undress quickly, turning on the cold water (I have a thing, okay?) in the shower and stepping in.

I'm halfway through drenching my hair in conditioner when my phone interrupts with its insane vibrating skills. I clean my hands and grab a towel to dry them off, before reaching for my phone. It's Derek's name that's glowing on the screen along with a photo I snapped of him a few months back. The photo makes me smile as I answer, putting him on speaker.

'You're on speaker,' I say as I lace the phone back on the shelf so that I can rinse out the conditioner.

'Anyone else there?' Derek asks, and I smile.

'No, I'm taking a shower.'

'I'd appreciate it if you could finish off soon.'

'Why?

There's silence on Derek's end, and I frown.

'Derek, what have you done?'

'I got arrested.'

'_Arrested?__'_ I snap, staring towards my phone with a deadly gaze. 'What the fuck did you do?'

'Stiles framed me for murder,' Derek answers, and it's evident in his tone that admitting it out loud is seriously hurting Derek's ego.

'I see.' To say I'm surprised is putting it mildly. 'I didn't know he was capable of that…'

'Can you get down here or not?' Derek snaps, clearly agitated.

'Don't get your knickers in a bunch. Give me twenty minutes,' I tell him and I see my phone going black, knowing he's hung up on me.

I hurry out of the shower and dry myself up before I find a pair of black jeans and a simple white, west top. I grab a cardigan on my way out and hurry down the stairs to my car.

It doesn't take me more than ten minutes before I reach the sheriff station. I climb out of the car and close the door before locking it. The wind is chilly and I close the cardigan more firmly around me before I approach the door I've gone through so many times before. It almost feels like a second home.

I feel something strong push against my chest and suck all the air out of my lungs as I'm thrown several hundred yards away from the building. My shoulder crashes into the sidewalk and I feel my skin tearing up. I roll a few feet, before coming to a stop. I try to lift my head, but everything is spinning, and I feel all my strength being drawn out of me. I grit my teeth together as I stumble to my feet, realising the whole station has been blown up. I hurry towards it, though slightly sloppy. I push through the door, having to grab hold of a loose beam to steady myself as the whole room is spinning.

I stumble through another door, where I find police folk lying everywhere. I see two figures further away, one hunched over the other.

'Derek?' I call, and I see the figure being protected starts to move. It's Chris Argent, helping Derek up on his feet. I try to hurry towards them, but my leg is apparently broken and keeps letting me down. I try to lean on a desk, but my arm gives away and I fall on my back.

'Derek!' I hear Chris cry, his voice urgent.

'I'm okay, I'm okay,' comes Derek's pained and uneven voice, and I try to turn around before realising I landed on glass, several pieces having pierced the skin on my back.

'You saved my life,' Chris whispers in awe, and I smile as I close my eyes. I can't help but feel proud.

'Sophia?' I hear my uncle's pained voice whisper, before it turns into a desperate cry; 'SOPHIA!'

I feel his trembling hands on my face, and I open my eyes. 'It's okay,' I smile. 'I'm okay. Just a broken ankle and possibly a broken arm. It'll heal in no time.' He helps me sit up, and soon I find Derek's familiar face in front of me.

'You said twenty minutes,' he tells me matter-of-factly and I smile. 'I was quicker than I thought,' I shrug as they help me up

I lift myself up with my grazed elbows, my head spinning.

'You're coming with me,' says uncle, grabbing my hand and hoisting me up on my feet.

'Mh, no,' I tell him, pressing a hand to my head.

'You're hurt,' he insists, and I place my other hand on top of his. 'I'll heal,' I tell him, though his looks stays harsh.

'Uncle, you have others that need your help, much more than I do.' I give his hand a squeeze, and he sighs before he leaves me. I look up, seeing Derek's gaze on me. I also see his back covered in shards of glass.

'That's gotta feel good,' I comment, biting down on my bottom lip as I grimace.

'Absolutely fantastic,' he answers sarcastically, making me roll my eyes. I keep chewing on my bottom lip to try and hide the small smile forming.

* * *

><p>I feel my hand tighten around my phone, tears springing to my eyes. I sniff asI rub my arm against my running nose, trying to hide my noises.<p>

'It's the only option I have,' Stiles tells me, and I take a deep breath.

'I'm supposed to protect you,' I tell him, feeling the guilt tug at my chest.

'This is my decision,' he tells me again, but the words don't help with the pain.

'I know,' I sigh, 'I know…'

'It's only 72 hours.'

'A lot can happen in 72 hours,' I murmur, hugging my elbows. I take a deep breath, drying away my tears. 'We'll find a way, Stiles. We'll find a way to help you.'

I sense his hesitance at the other end. 'Stiles?'

'Promise me something?' he asks, making the hairs on my body rise in anticipation.

'Of course.'

'If you can't find a way, promise me you'll make sure I never hurt anyone again. That I never get out.'

My throat dries up, and I press my lips together. Reluctantly, I answer; 'I promise.'

The dial tone repeats one, two, three times before I can make myself hang up. I quickly pull the sleeves of my shirt down over my hands to dry my face.

I'm sitting in the comfort of Derek's car, mine having had its windshield broken during the bomb attack. I'm wearing one of Derek's jumpers, the sleeves engulfing my hands, forcing me to roll them up. Right now, however, I let them engulf my small, shaking hands. I kill the engine, drawing my knees up to my chest, allowing myself, if only for a moment, to act like the frightened little girl I am. A frightened little girl who needs someone to hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay, and make her believe it. But there's no one. Only silence.

I place my chin on my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. I take a deep breath, letting the comfort of Derek's cologne soothe me as I cry in silence.

I can't make myself stop, the tears continuing their streams for what feels like hours. You never realise how tired and drained you are, until you lean back and take a deep breath. That's when every feeling you've stored away comes back, washing over you like a tsunami.

By the time I've collected myself and checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure I look half decent, it's only gone half an hour, though it feels like more.

I grab the clothes in the passenger seat that I brought for Derek and get out.

As I walk inside, it feels weird not having to walk through any doors. An officer leads me to the tiny cells that hasn't been damaged that they're keep Derek and Chris in. I approach them, catching on to something Chris says.

'Still nothing? _Derek_.'

'Hold on,' Derek answers, his voice strained. His eyes are closed, and he's clearly concentrating.

He opens his eyes, sighing. 'You were right. They're moving all the evidence.'

'Was there anything about the murder itself?' Chris asks, his voice sounding urgent. 'Any other details?'

'They're putting Katashi's things in a federal lock-up,' Derek says, 'and something about Stilinski being out for the day.'

'He's taking Stiles to Eichenhouse,' I say, Chris suddenly noticing me by the door. I move towards the middle, where their cells connect. Derek comes into my view, and I in his. His eyes are glued to me.

'Stiles has checked himself in for 72 hours.'

'You know if all of this is true,' Derek says, his eyes still glued on me, 'people are dead because of Stiles.'

'But is it really Stiles?' I ask him as I sit down before him, a hint of hope in my tone.

'You remember we had this problem before?' I tell him as I place the bundle of clothes next to me.

'Yeah, but we got lucky with Jackson,' Derek answers, 'what happens when you don't get lucky?'

I give him a harsh look, even though I know he'll silently ignore me. He has every right, because not even I can forget the truth; whether I want to or not, in a twisted way it is Stiles killing people.

'We have to try and fix him before we take out the guns,' I say, looking over at Chris. He meets my gaze with sad eyes, but nods non the less.

I push away the gruesome thought as I once more roll up the sleeves of Derek's all too large but extremely comfortable jumper.

'I guess it all depends on how much or how little of Stiles is left,' Chris says honestly, and I motion for Derek to turn slightly so I can get a good look at his back, which is still covered in shards of glass.

'Have you ever heard of the berserkers?' Chris asks, and I frown at his question as I pulled out a small shard which has badly punctured Derek's skin.

I tune out of their conversation, concentrating on getting out all the small shards of glass. They're impossible to spot with human eyesight - luckily I don't have that disadvantage anymore.

'Can't you sit still?' I snap, my whole being on edge, as I pull out another shard of glass through the bars of his cell. Derek grunts in response.

'…putting Stiles down?'

My head whip up at Derek's words, and I regret not paying attention to their conversation.

'Stiles, yes,' Chris answers, and my hand lingers in the air, expecting the rest of his sentence.

'But not a Nogitsune.'

I grab one of the larger pieces in Derek back and pull it out quickly, making Derek wince. I cut myself on the glass as I pull it out, my hand once again shaking horribly. With Chris out of eyesight of my hand and Derek having his back to me, neither of them notices the panic attack brewing in my body. I flex my fingers, the glass slipping between them and falling to the floor.

* * *

><p>We sit in silence for a while until an officer comes over, telling Chris his lawyer is here. He follows the officer, and I'm left alone with Derek.<p>

I pull out the last shard of glass and place it beside me.

'Take off your shirt,' I tell him

'You know anything about Japanese folklore?' Derek asks me, pulling the shirt over his head. He hands it to me through the bars, and I place it next to the glass.

'I do, yes, but not much,' I sigh, wetting a cloth I'd taken with me as well. I place it on his blood soaked skin, washing it gently.

'All I know about the Nogitsune is that if feeds on chaos, strife and pain, and that it inhabits the body of someone whom is too weak to fight it off. Stiles, along with Scott and Allison, opened up a dangerous door when they nearly died to keep Jennifer from sacrificing their parents. The Nogitsune managed to sneak through that door in Stiles' head, because that door can never be closed.'

His chest is heaving and falling in a steady pace, and I sit take a deep breath.

'I'm really sorry about Stiles,' Derek says as my hand move up to his shoulder.

'It's not your fault,' I tell him, my voice void and emptied of all emotion. I'm trying to focus on getting him cleaned up, channelling all my energy into this one, simple task.

'It's not yours either,' he says, his tone implying he knows me. Knows I'm thinking exactly that. That I'm blaming myself.

I sigh deeply, pressing my free hand to my forehead. I close my eyes, turning my face towards the floor and holding my breath.

I can bite my tongue.

I can fake a smile.

I can force a laugh.

I can be a good machine.

I can hold the weight of this.

I can be everyones shoulder to cry on.

I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.

I feel Derek's hand cover mine, realising my own had stopped frozen at his shoulder. He simple touches breaks down the walls I'd been building and I watch as my tears hit the cold cement floor. I make no sound, but I know Derek can hear the silent heaving of my chest, my uneven heartbeat.

He gives my hand a light squeeze, and I press my lips together, not saying anything. After a moment I move my hand away, quickly drying him up with the other cloth and handing him the clean tee I'd brought.

'I'm just going to talk those these away,' I mumble as I gather all the glass in my palm, the sharp edges puncturing my skin in several places. I stumble to my feet, but his all too familiar voice makes me stop what I'm doing.

'Sophia.'

It's barely even a whisper, but I hear it as clearly as if he'd shouted it at me. I press my lips together tighter, piercing the soft skin there as well. I hurry away from his cell, throwing the glass into a bin and hurrying out of the police station.

I gulp down air as I stumble onto the asphalt, falling to my knees. My whole body is shaking terribly, and I have a difficulty breathing.

'What is happening to me?' I sob, gasping for air as my lungs tighten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So it's been a while... I don't have any excuses, really, i've just been flat out uninspired for ages. I haven't written anything, nor have I opened a boom until a few days ago. I got a lot of inspiration from that book, and then all the promos and stuff for series 4 started to appear and all my inspiration and motivation came back and I write this in a mere hour. I hope you like it, and that you'll forgive my absence.**

**Also, I have come to the conclusion that series 4 will be that last of the story - both for Blood and Heartache, and for Sophia. I'm starting uni this fall, and I need to start over with something new, no matter for much I love Sophia and how big a part of me she's become. I have a few things prepared for the next series, as I've had some time to wrap my mind around the 3B season finale, which threw me miles off guard. Hopefully some of you are going to stick it out with me till the end. I'll be on my summer holidays when TW airs, so hopefully I'll have more time to write than I had during 3B, as I was in school the entire time.**

**Time to end the ramble. Do let me know if you're still with me! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever looked at yourself and seen someone else?

Have you ever thought back and been unsure whether what you remember is real or fiction?

Have you ever believed yourself to be so sick, there is no cure?

I look down at my hands, at my normal fingernails. I try to extract my claws, but I seem to be unable as the only thing happening is my breathing quickening.

My phone vibrating snaps me out of the dark corners of my mind, and I stare at it from a distance. Derek's name and picture glows at me, but I don't approach. I just stare, a feeling on unease creeping up on me as last night resurfaces. Problem is last night never happened. At least I don't think so. It feels too bright, too … fictitious.

The phone goes black, but I keep staring at it. Not too long after it brightens again, Derek's name once again glowing. It's a text this time, though.

I want to read it, but knowing he'll see when I do holds me in check. Stupid iPhones with their technology.

My head snaps up as the door opens, and Stiles stands in the entrance. Except it's not Stiles.

I quickly stand up, staring at him as he approaches.

'What are you doing here?'

'I didn't know anyone would be here,' he shrugs, looking down. 'But since you're already here…'

He lifts his head again, looking like something out of a horror film.

I don't move. I just stare at him, my claws still refusing to extract.

'You look a little fragile, Sophia,' he smirks, and I press my lips together.

'I'm not fragile,' I snarl through gritted teeth, but he just laughs.

I barely managed to take a yep forward before he throws out his arm, and a force slams into my chest, sucking all the air out of me. My hands lifts to grasp my throat, but there's nothing I can do as my knees buckle to the floor.

'Oh, Sophia,' he sighs, walking towards me. 'You should know better than to doubt yourself,' he says, crouching down before me. My eyes have already teared up, unwilling tears running down my cheeks. 'Because when you do, it's so much easier to manipulate that clever little head of yours.'

He presses his index finger to my forehead, and my vision starts to darken and blur out, my body shutting down my the lack of oxygen. I make a feeble attempt to grab him, but my arms falls limp with the rest of my body with a loud thump.

* * *

><p>I groan, my head pounding.<p>

I try to move, but my body is too numb. It must still be gaining oxygen to move properly. I blink, my eyes adjusting to the light.

'You're not my son,' I hear my uncle sigh, and I turn my head slowly to get a better view. I feel Argents eyes on me, and I give him a small nod to let him know I'm fine.

I close my eyes, my head throbbing horribly. I am, however, startled awake when I hear Derek's roar. My eyes flutter open, watching as Stiles grabs Derek's arm and twists it behind his back, smashing his head against a table and throwing his whole frame against the wall. He lands with a loud thud, his breathing erratic. He looks up, his eyes finding my fragile frame lying on the floor, hidden behind his bed. He looks distraught, but when I give him a small nod as well, his mind travels elsewhere. I try to drag myself up, but my arms buckle beneath me. I feel Derek's eyes on me again, staring. Looking closely, I can tell he's making his way towards me. Even with his slow pace it doesn't take long until he's by my side, snaking an arm under mine.

'What happened?' he whispers, and even with my supernatural hearing I'm barely able to hear him. Good, it means no one else can.

'He choked me - I thought he was killing me,' I whisper back, and his eyes scan me, bulging slightly at my words.

'I'm not dead,' I tell him, and he glares, not appreciating my humour.

'What is he doing here?' I ask, changing the subject. Derek shakes his head, clearly not sure himself.

He helps me to my feet, allowing me to lean into him for support. My eyes are occupied with the scene infolding before me, more guns involved than I'm comfortable with.

'Argent, listen to me,' uncle says, holding up his hand. Chris' stare was cold and emotionless, and it was pointed at a very intrigued Stiles - well, not _Stiles_-Stiles but you know what I mean.

'Don't do this?'

'Why not?' Argent replies, eyes solely on Stiles. 'I've done it before: werewolves, beserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list.'

My eyes widen as my uncle grabs for his gun, pointing it at Argent's head. My grip on Derek's shoulder tightens, but as I try to release myself from the support he's providing me, he holds me back.

'You're not going to shoot my son,' uncle says, he's voice more serious than I have ever heard before. Argent gives him a sideways glance, clearly annoyed with his stupidity.

'You said it yourself sheriff,' Argent tells him carefully, 'that's not your son.'

'Put it down. _Put it down._'

'He's gonna shoot me,' Stiles gasps, and I feel something tighten around my heart. _No, he can__'__t do this._

'He's gonna kill me, dad.'

I watch my uncle hesitate as he looks to Stiles, seeming himself.

'Put it down,' uncle says again, his gaze returning to Argent. 'Put it down, _now. Put it down!_'

'Shoot him!' I cry, silencing everyone for a mere second. My uncle stares at me in utter betrayal, and I bite down on my lower lip to keep it from quivering.

'It's not Stiles, he's not Stiles and I can't do this anymore.'

The silence is short, as Stiles interrupts it with his now menacing voice.

'Pull the trigger, come on,' he urges, staring at Argent.

'Are you kidding me? PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!' uncle shouts, clearly desperate.

'SHOOT ME!'

'PUT THE GUN DOWN!'

'DAD!'

'SHOOT ME! _SHOOT ME!_'

'ARGENT, YOU PUT IT DOWN! _PUT IT DOWN!_'

I watch the scene unfold to utter chaos, but a cold sensation trickles down my spine as I watch the shadows on the wall slowly disappear.

The sun is going down…

'Stop it!' Allison shouts, 'this is what he wants, this is _exactly_ what he wants!'

'Not really,' he sighs, 'I was kinda hoping Scott would be here.'

'I've barely said a word, but my breath is loud and erratic, as if I'd just finished off a marathon.

'But I am glad you all have your guns out, 'cause you're not here to kill me.'

He turns around, giving us all a hard look before his gaze lands on me.

Derek and I spring apart, quickly backing away from the window as four Oni appear.

'You're here to protect me,' he smirks, and I have never felt so contradicted in my entire life.

Gunshots are suddenly fired, and a chill wraps around me. I bend my knees, staring right at an Oni who's approaching. My back is to Stiles, my instincts telling me I have no other choice but to protect him with my life.

The Oni slashes its sword at me, the tip burying itself in my hip. I groan as I stumble back, gaining my balance. I barely managed to get my footing back before sit attacks again, and I duck, rolling forward and slashing my claw through its leg - through air.

A shriek escapes me as the sword slashes through my flesh again, leaving a burning strip at the small of my back before I roll away. My spot before Stiles is now left open, and I feel my heart rate pick up. I'm leaving him unprotected.

Just as I whip around, ready for another round, there's no one to fight.

My eyes dart to the door just as Scott and Kira come running.

'What happened?' Scott asks, sounding as if he's been running.

'They disappeared. They literally just vanished,' Allison says, and I look around.

'And so did Stiles,' my uncle sighs, sounding heartbroken.

* * *

><p>'<em>What<em> are you doing?' Peter drawls as he struts into the room like he owns it.

My head is resting on the knees that's drawn close to my chest, and I lazily shift my gaze to the eldest Hale.

His expression changes as he notices the large slash on Derek's back, and he approaches slightly faster.

'More importantly, why aren't you healing?' he asks, examining the wound silently.

'It's from one of their swords,' Derek sighs, sounding sour and annoyed. 'It'll heal.'

'Eventually,' I breathe, and he glances at me. After he'd allowed me to cleanse his wound, he insisted on doing the same to mine. Luckily they no longer hurt, but I don't know about Derek's wound as he doesn't say anything and he hasn't even patched it up.

'Why are you playing chess?' Peter continues, crossing the table to stand opposite Derek, meaning he's standing beside me.

'Back in his room, Stiles had a board, and my name was on one of the pieces,' Derek says, placing the pieces in their rightful place.

'You didn't tell me that,' I say, looking at the board with a more curious eyes with this new information in mind.

'If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the place.'

'It's not so easy to do when it's a game without rules,' Peter mutters, and I narrow my eyes and I shift my gaze up to him.

It's weird thinking that I was once his sire. That Peter is the reason I'm a werewolf. Ugh, no - put those thoughts away right now, Sophia.

'What does that mean?' Derek asks, clearly not too happy about having to ask his evil uncle for help. I wouldn't be too happy about that, either.

'You're dealing with a spirit that's lived too long to deal by human rules,' Peter says, immediately straightening his back to give off the vibe that he's superior. I don't thin either of them realise that I'm the Alpha in the room.

'The Fox spirit - it chose to become human and supposedly that something that can be done only after one hundred years. If a Kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a Nogitsune, which is a dark Kitsune, is a freaking disaster.'

God, I wish I'd read up on Japanese mythology… I hate learning things from Peter.

'Besdies, chess is Stiles' game,' Peter adds as he shrugs on his jacket. 'It's not the game of a japanese fox. Also, do yourself a favour and put something on that, or it gets infected.'

Peter disappears out the door, and I look up at a agitated Derek.

'He's right you know; you should patch it up with something.'

I frown as Derek stares at me, his eyes distant and unfamiliar.

'Hey, you okay?' I ask,but before I have the chance to do anything Derek quickly picks up the chessboard and it comes flying at me, before the wood hits me hard over the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've had a lot on my plate lately, and with the new series having started my head is buzzing with possible ****story lines. I've spent a good while writing these last two-three chapters, because I want them to transfer into the next series well. There's also a lot happening in them, and I can't write every scene so I have to carefully choose which. I know it probably sucks experiencing 3Bs end again as 4 has already started, but I obviously has to post these before the 4 chapters, and I hope you all understand that. The chapters for 3B will all be up by this week, and maybe even the first for 4. I'll have to wait and see. Maybe xx**


	9. Chapter 9

I groan, an echo going through my head.

'Sophia, wake up. Open your eyes, baby.'

My eyes flutter open, but the light is too bright and I shut them close again.

'It's okay,' he reassures me and I recognise Derek's voice. 'Open your eyes.'

Squinting is all I can manage, but it seems to satisfy him.

He gives out a long breath, as if he'd been holding it in too long.

'The hell?' I groan, rubbing my hand over the back of my head.

'Why did you do that?'

'It's a long story,' he groans as he lifts me up, before gently putting me back on my feet.

'I'm surprised you just knocked me out,' I breathe, pressing a hand to the side of my head. He frowns, before removing my hand to examine my head.

'I've never seen you that way,' I tell him, and I feel his whole body grow rigid.

'I'm sorry,' he whispers, before pressing a wet cloth to my head.

'It wasn't you,' I tell him, placing my hand over his, taking the cloth from him.

'How do you know?' he asks, moving over to the table to clean up the mess he made when attacking me.

'Because you're my best friend.'

His head whips around and he stares at me, eyes slightly wider. I give him a small smile, removing the cloth from my head and dropping it to the floor.

I reach into the back pocket of my jeans, fishing out a folded picture. He frowns, walking up to me. I hold it out to him, and he carefully accepts. It's only folded twice, and I watch his features.

'I remember this,' he whispers, staring down at a picture of himself.

'The night you killed Peter,' I say out loud, and he frowns as he looks up at me.

'Why do you have this?'

'I've had it in my pocket since I went to New York,' I tell him, fiddling with my fingers in front of me. 'I… It was one of my favourite memories with you,' I tell him, swallowing down the lump that's forming in my throat.

'Me killing Peter?' he asks, arching his eyebrows. A laugh escapes me, helping me relax.

'It was a dramatic moment,' I smile, but shake my head all the same.

'That night was the first night you were properly relaxed with me,' I tell him, the memory flashing in my mind.

'You took this when I was distracted,' he adds, making me smile.

'You remember,' I note, biting down on my bottom lip.

'Of course I remember,' he tells me, folding the picture again. 'I was in love.'

My breath catches, my eye widening.

He looks up, his eyes so intense and so full with emotion. I try not to think too much of it, but I can't help it.

'Was?' I say, trying to disguise the hope that's woken up inside me, but I fail miserably.

He stuffs the photo into his own back pocket, making me frown slightly.

'You don't need this anymore,' he tells me, taking another step towards me. I look up at him, knowing the longing in my eyes is shining through so evidently.

'I was in love with you when you took that picture,' he tells me, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. 'When I realised that, it scared me. After Paige, after Kate… I tried to push you away.'

'I noticed,' I answer, my voice barely even a whisper.

'But you kept coming back.' He searches my face, his thumb grazing my cheek delicately. I place my hands on his hips, gathering the clothing of his jumper in my fists. 'You keep coming back,' he whispers, and I smile at him.

'Because I love you,' I tell him, watching as the muscles in his face relaxes.

His hand finds it's natural place at the back of my neck, and he pulls me closer, capturing my lips with his. It all happens in less than half a second. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing myself as close to him as I can get. I feel something against my leg, and we both break apart the kiss.

'My phone,' he gasps, and I nod.

'Almost deja vu,' I tell him with a small smile, gaining one in return.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket. He's receiving texts from Scott, and they're coming in rapidly.

'Stiles is okay,' he frowns as he reads through them, and I wipe some lipstick from his mouth. 'Stiles and the Nogitsune seperated,' he continues, and I frown. 'What do you mean? That they're two different people?'

'It looks that way,' he nods, looking up at me, discovering my deep frown.

'But the Nogitsune has been feeding off Stiles from the beginning,' I tell him, 'it survived on him. If he's his own person now, he's stronger than ever.'

Derek looks slightly grim, but nods.

'But it still needs a life source,' I tell him, pressing my lips together. 'He's still feeding off Stiles.'

I take a deep breath as I walk past him and start to pace around, trying to figure out how to solve this. I feel my breathing catch up as my panic grows.

Then I feel his hand on my arm, and he turns me around.

'We'll figure it out,' he tells me, and I nod, looking down at my shaking hands. One of his large hands covers them, stopping them from shaking, while the chin gently takes ahold of my chin, forcing me to look at him.

'Together,' he adds, giving me a reassuring nod.

'Your phone,' he says, and I frown. He slips his hand into my phone, digging out my vibrating phone. He holds it out for me to accept, and I give him a small smile. I take the phone from him, looking down at the screen and seeing Ethan's name.

'Ethan?' I frown, hearing quick breathing coming out of the other end. 'Help,' he groans, my body growing rigid as I hear shots being fired.

'Ethan, what's going on?' I shout, waving at Derek to signal that we're moving. He grabs his jacket as I run out to the car. I get in the passenger seat as Derek revers the engine to life.

'Park,' Ethan spits, before breaking contact.

'The park,' I tell Derek as I try to phone Ethan back.

Derek's good at breaking speed limits, so we're by the park in no time. I'm out of the car before he even kills the engine, running towards the sound of gunshots.

My blood is pumping, my head pounding. I feel Derek's hand around my arm as he drags me into a different direction, and I follow him. We find the twins within seconds, and watch as Ethan falls trying to carry his brother.

I help Ethan to his feet as Derek grabs Aiden, hoisting him up.

'Run!' Derek screams as shots are fired at all four of us, and I grab a hold of Ethan's jacket as i tug him along. As the gunshots stops, I look over at Ethan.

'You all right?' I ask, my hands now covered in black blood. I know it's a stupid question, but it seems like the only possible thing to ask.

'Where do we go?' I whisper to Derek as I crane my neck to watch him, Aiden's arm draped around his neck, his muscles working to hold him up.

He nods towards a bundle of rocks, and I drape Ethan's arm around my own neck, dragging him with me.

As I close in, I notice there's a small entrance. I drag Ethan inside, letting him slump against one of the walls. Derek does the same to Aiden, and I carefully make my way outside to see if I can spot anyone.

'Where are we?' I hear Ethan's voice echo, and I quickly check to see is there's any movement anywhere.

The sun is already setting, and I quickly answer my phone as it vibrates.

'Scott?' I whisper, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

'We know where Lydia is, we found her,' Scott says, 'we're on our way there now.'

'Where?' I ask, just as I hear rustling behind me. I turn around as Derek comes into view.

Scott gives me the address and I hang up, Derek frowning at me. I move closer, whispering into his ear.

'Help the twins,' I tell him, feeling his large hand splayed across the small of my back. 'They found Lydia, I need to go.'

I move back slightly to look at his face, his jaw tense.

'Be careful,' he tells me, and I nod, giving him a quick kiss.

'You, too,' I tell him back, before I climb down the rocks and dash through the park.

* * *

><p>They're all standing in a small circle as I make my way over. I stop next to Stiles, looking at him. I know I was right when I look at him - I know the Nogitsune is still draining him. I reach out my hand and take his, giving it a light squeeze, and he squeezes it back slightly harder.<p>

'We've done this before, guys,' Scott says, looking to all of us.

'Couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this, and we saved Malia. Remember?' he asks, looking to Allison whom nods.

'That was a total stranger. This is Lydia.'

'I'm here to save my best friend,' Allison says, and I release Stiles hand to extend my claws.

'I came to save mine,' Scott adds.

'I just didn't feel lie doing any homework,' Isaac answers honestly, making me smile just a tad.

With all this going on, it's easy to forget they're all kids, and I'm not much older.

I walk up to the gate, giving Isaac a pat on the back. I hear multiple footsteps knowing they've followed me.

'Kira,' a voice snaps, and I recognise Kira's mother standing a few feet away, two Oni's right behind go.

'Turn around and go home,' she warns, 'and take your friends with you.'

'I can't,' Kira admits as we all approach the older woman. 'When I looked at the game I realised who I was actually playing.'

I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about, but I decide it's safer to go with it.

'You,' she snarls.

Allison readies her bow, pointing it at Kira's mother.

'Call them off,' she warns, her voice stern.

'You think you could take him alive?' the woman laughs - I honestly don't remember her name. 'You think you can _save_ him?'

'What if we can?' Kira counters, and I press my lips together as I stand next to Isaac.

'I tried something like that seventy years ago,' Kira's mother confesses, and I take a deep breath, tensing every muscle. 'Your friend is gone.'

'Are you sure? Because if Stiles doesn't have to die, maybe Reese didn't have to die either,' Kira says, walking up to her mother. I fight every instinct to flinch as the Oni's works their swords, readying themselves for a fight.

'I see I'm now longer the fox now, Kira,' her mother says, her voice sad and … proud? 'You are.'

I tense my jaw, allowing my fangs to seethe out of my gums, watching the Oni's carefully.

'But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury,' she snaps, and the Oni's evaporate behind her, confusing me.

Kira's mothers face changes, and she opens her hand. I notice a firefly in her hand, before the light of its tail goes out and it evaporates as well.

'Mum?' Kira voices her concern, and I feel Isaac grow even more rigid beside me, seeing the woman's expression of terror. 'What is that?' Isaac whispers. 'What does it mean?'

'It means there's been a change in ownership,' comes Stiles voice from behind, and I whip around, seeing the haunting face that has taken on the features on my cousin.

Behind him stands an army of Oni's, and I feel fear tighten around my throat.

'Now they belong to me,' he smirks as the Oni pose for a fight, launching themselves at us.

I slash and attack, but they're fast and made out of smoke. I feel a sharp cut to my thigh and I kneel down, before another sharp sensation of pain goes through my chest. I feel helpless, watching myself getting slashed into pieces. When the attacks stop, I grit my teeth as my back slumps against the brick wall of the the building.

I watch as one of the Oni's sword shoves its way into Allison's body, and I wan to scream, but my body doesn't allow me. She tumbles to the ground, but Scott catches her. I don't know where he came from, but he catches her. I try to make out what they're saying, but I'm still just as helpless.

The eerie silence is broken by Scott's continuing sobs, but I note footsteps approaching. I turn my head slightly, and I see Derek running towards me. He crouches before me, and I let my head fall to his shoulder. His hands wipes the wet hair off my sweaty cheek, his lips pressed against the top of my head.

'I've got you,' he whispers, his other hand finding both of mine, squeezing them.

My eyes stayed glued on Scott, his profile now visible. I feel the breath catch in my throat as Allison's hand slips from its grip on Scott's jacket, landing on the asphalt. I reach on of my hands up and grab Derek's shirt, and his hand squeezes mine.

'She's dead,' I whisper, tears streaming down my face. Derek presses another kiss to the top of my head. An empty feeling wraps around me, as I turn my face into Derek's chest. I just saw her alive and… And now, now she's just… Just gone.

'I love you so much,' Derek whispers into my hair as he wraps an arm around my broken body protectively, tears streaming down my face freely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo... They're back together! It took so long writing this chapter, and believe me, I have a bunch of drafts on my laptop. I wanted to get it just right, and I really hope I gave their reunion justice. Please, please, _please_ give me some feedback. I desperately need to know your thoughts around the chapters I produce, so I know what you guys, my audience, want xx**


	10. Chapter 10

I sit one the sofa, watching Derek. Ethan is standing shirtless in front of him, as Derek carefully burns the flesh on Ethan's back, closing up the gunshot wounds. Ethan is moaning and groaning, but he sighs in relief when Derek snaps the lighter's lid on, killing the flame.

'You should be fine in a couple of hours,' Derek tells him, 'unless whoever shot you manages to find you again.'

'Lydia's with Scott, we need to go,' Aiden snarls, moving past Derek and his brother.

'You're gonna try to convince her to go with you?' Derek asks his back still to me. I don't mind - it's well sculptured, muscled back.

'I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide,' Aiden snaps as Ethan pulls his shirt back on and joins his brother. 'Like any sane person would do.'

'And Danny?' Derek suggests, looking to Ethan.

'Allison's dead, Stiles is dying,' Ethan snaps, and I press my lips together. 'What do you think?'

'I think Danny won't believe you,' Derek answers, walking up to them. 'And Lydia, would never run and hide.'

'Because of _Stiles_?' Aiden spits.

'Because of Scott,' Derek shouts at him, clearly annoyed with their stupidity. 'You've been trying to find a way into his pack, trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. But you've hd it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leader's cause.'

'What cause?' Aiden asks, sounding tired all of a sudden.

'Scott's always been about one thing,' Derek says, looking a tad smug, 'saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about.'

For a mere second, Derek's eyes lands on me, but the moment passes quickly, his concentration and focus being on the twins.

'When there's no chance of him winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. When he's beaten down, he stands up again!' He's shouting at them, trying to make them understand that the Alpha pack and Scott's pack are worlds apart.

'You wanna earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight!'

The twins look to each other, before they turn around and leave.

I look up at Derek as he makes his way over to me, sitting down beside me.

'Hey,' I murmur, placing one hand on his bicep and the other on the shoulder rarest from me. I place my chin on his shoulder. 'I didn't know you were the captain of the Scott McCall club,' I whisper, a laugh escaping from his lips. 'I remember a time when you really didn't like Scott. When you were darker, more mysterious. Whatever happened to your ability to just disappear?'

'I don't want to disappear anymore,' he says, turning his head to look at me. 'I found someone worth sticking around to.'

I nod, a smile growing on my face. 'Scott,' I sigh, making him laugh as he gently wraps an arm around me, placing me on his lap so I'm straddling him.

'You're a close second,' he tells me, making me grin.

I shift my weight, flinching slightly.

'You okay?' he quickly asks, humour drained from his voice.

'Fine,' I tell him. His hand moves to the hem of my jumper and he lifts it, checking on the bandages he'd covered me in. The blood hasn't soaked through yet, which is a good sign.

'See?' I tell him, placing a hand on his stubbled cheek, making him look at me. 'I'm fine,' I tell him, leaning down to kiss him, surprised by the urgency that meets me. My hands grab the hem of his shirt, and he lets me pull it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. He pulls hard at my tee, tearing it and throng ti away as his lips crashes against mine once again, and I moan as his large hands are splayed on my behind, holding me up as he stands. Despite the urgency of his kiss, he gently lays me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. I let my fingertips explore the naked skin of his torso, and tingling sensation running through my body. My fingers recognise every muscle, every ripple, every patch of skin. It's like finally coming home. I let my nails lightly scratch his lower back, a pleasurable groan escaping the lips pressed neck. He presses his leg between my legs, and I moan as he hands strokes down my stomach, stopping by my hip. His lips leaving featherlight kisses on my shoulder, up my neck and along my jaw. His brushes his lips against mine, his eyes staring into mine.

'You are so beautiful,' he whispers, a light blush heating my cheeks. 'I love you.'

'And I love you,' I whisper back, placing a hand on his neck, pulling him down to me. This kiss is different from the other. It's so gentle, so full of love and appreciation.

He pulls away, just barely as our foreheads are still touching.

'I'm sorry,' he says, slightly out of breath. 'But this is the third time my phone rings.'

'Take it,' I tell him, giving him a quick peck.

He moves off me, and I enjoy his bare torso for a little while before I move off the bed as well, moving to the dresser. I look through my clothes, not really feeling like wearing any of it. I smile slightly as I open his drawer, pulling out the tee I gave back to him not too long ago. I take it out and slip it on, closing the drawer. Derek's standing with his phone in one hand, the triskele box in the other. He hangs up, picking up his shirt as he sets the box down.

'Going somewhere?' I ask, and he nods.

'Scott needs the triskele box,' Derek says, pulling on his shirt. 'Where are you meeting him?' I ask, pulling down the hem properly. He looks down at me, his face hardened.

'I'm going,' I tell him, taking the box off the table. 'And I'm calling the twins.'

* * *

><p>I follow close behind Derek, following his strict orders, as he walks towards the stairs. On them, the Nogitsune is sitting looking quite comfortable, two Oni's standing guard behind him.<p>

'Did you bring us a present?' he smirks, his voice sounding hauntingly like Stiles.

'I brought two,' Derek snarls as the twins come up behind us.

'I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek,' the Nogitsune, 'but not a pack of former Alphas, which you are if we exclude the wounded little bird on your arm. It's a little sad, isn't it?'

'I might now be an Alpha anymore,' Derek agrees, slowly approaching the stairs, me by his side.

'But I can still fight like one.'

I make the first move, charging the Nogitsune, ignoring the Oni's.

However one of their swords slash through the flesh on my arm, giving me another wound. I back away quickly as the twins take on the Oni, Derek already being occupied with the other.

'Where are they?' Aiden shouts, jumped back as the Oni slashes its sword at him.

'If they're not here they must be somewhere close!' Ethan shouts back, slashing at the Oni.

'In the school!' Derek answers, and I watch all of them closely from the shadows.

Derek is knocked to the ground, and I instinctually run to him.

'The box!' he shouts, his eyes finding me. 'Ge them the box!'

I turn on my heel, running towards the box but stop abruptly as two more Oni appear on either said of it.

'I hate ninjas,' Aiden snarls as he runs past me and attacks them, and I follow close behind.

* * *

><p>An elbow rammed into my jaw and I spin around, loosing my footing and fall to the ground. I kick out, hitting the Oni's calf and making him stumble, giving me just enough time to get back on my feet.<p>

'We can't do this!' Aiden shouts, 'we can't beat all of them!'

'Take the box, we'll hold them off!' Ethan shouts back, his arm bleeding heavily.

I grab the box and stumble towards the stairs as an arrow flies before my face, hitting one of the Oni's in the stomach, and it explodes.

'What was that?' Ethan gasps, clearly tired.

'Silver,' says Chris, standing at the top of the stairs with a crossbow in his grip.

'Isaac, get the box!' Derek shouts, and I throw the box to Isaac. 'Get the triskele box to Scott!'

Isaac make a dash up the stairs and disappears. The Oni's seem to awake again, and I duck as one of their swords swipe at me.

'Get the arrow!' I hear Chris shout, 'it's the last one!'

I make a dash for the arrow, but Aiden beats me to it, sliding between the Oni's leg. He grabs it and shoves it into its chest, and the Oni explodes.

'Aiden!' I scream, running to him.

'AIDEN!' Ethan's shout is loud and horrible to witness, and Aiden pulls the Oni's sword out of his stomach. I grab his shoulders, noticing the blue in his eyes flickering.

'Aiden,' I gasp, trying to hold him up, but he's too heavy. I take some of his weight, and he sits down on the ground. Derek moves to his side as well, looking distraught. I wipe Aiden's tears away as I start to fall, letting my own run freely. Soon Ethan sits down beside me, looking as broken as you can be.

I move over, Ethan sitting down next to his twins, stroking his back. Blood is pouring out of Aiden's mouth, and I know that no matter what I do, he's going to die.

'Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?' Aiden croaks, his nose running as well.

'Yeah,' Ethan gasps, tears streaming his face as well.

Ethan leans his head to his brothers, both of them crying.

'Okay,' Aiden croaks, causing a small laugh to escape Ethan.

'Lydia never really believed I was one of the good guys anyway,' he says, and I try to wipe away my tears, but my hand's covered in black blood so it hardly helps.

'She'll believe me,' Derek tells him, and I press the back of my hand to my mouth, forcing the sobs down.

Ethan presses his head to his brothers. Aiden starts to cough on the blood in his throat, tears still streaming down his face. 'Shh,' Ethan whispers, but as Aiden's erratic breathing disappears, he lays Aiden down, pressing his face into his chest, allowing himself to cry.

I let the sobs out, my chest aching. I feel Derek's arms around me, and I hold on to him as tightly as I can manage, gasping for air.

* * *

><p>I sit down on the bed, drying my nose with the back of my blood hand.<p>

Derek takes it from me, and washes off the blood with a cloth. 'I'm sorry,' he whispers, and I breathe in through my nose, preventing any snot from escaping.

'Yeah, me too,' I say, feeling a void in my chest. Aiden was just a friend, leaving me to wonder how Derek ever returned to Beacon Hills after the fire at his house, losing so many people he cared about.

The door is pulled open, and Derek is on his feet in no time. It doesn't help much when the butt of a rifle is slammed into his jaw, making him stumble back and crash into his table. He's crouching, but lifts himself up, and I get to my feet as the man loads his rifle.

'Now my friend,' he smirks, in an accent that's no naturally english, 'you gonna tell us about La Loba.'

Derek straightens himself, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

'Where's the She Wolf?'

He spits on the floor, not looking too pleased. I am, however, not too pleased about the guns and rifles pointed at him, nor the ones pointed at me.

'You should just go ahead and kill me,' Derek sighs, and I want to hit him over the head. You don't encourage people with guns to kill you! That just screams bad idea all over the place.

''Cause you're never gonna find Cora.'

'Cora?' the man asks, looking confused. 'Who the hell is Cora?'

Derek looks confused for a mere second, until something is thrown into the room. Something leaking smoke. Derek crouches down, and his eyes find me just as the smoke grows too thick to see through.

'Where are they?' a man shouts, and I hear a growling, but I know it's not Derek. Gunshots go off, and there seems to be no end to them. I watch as Derek stands up, but he quickly falls to his knees as someone shoots him in the stomach.

'It's real,' he gasps, looking up. 'You're real.'

'That's right, Derek,' comes a voice all too familiar, and Kate makes her way out of the fog. I feel the hair of my arms rise as I stumble to my feet.

'And if seeing me is a surprise,' he grins, her eyes turning to me as I make it into her line of sight, 'watch this.'

I do watch, in pure horror, as her eyes grow an unnatural green, her face transforming - and then she leaps at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finally finished 3B! Currently working on 4, I'll post as soon as possible. You know what to do to make me happy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

My head is heavy, my body tired.

My hair hangs out in thick streams in front of me, some plastered to my head in sweat. I lift my head, noticing that I'm alone, which rarely happens.

I frown, realising someone's screaming. Proper torture-screaming. I pull at the shackles around my wrists, like I have so many times before, but they won't budge. I try to concentrate on voices, but my head simply falls forward, and I'm unable to concentrate on anything.

The screaming stops, and soon I recognise the door into the room I'm in opening and closing.

I ignore him, knowing this routine too well.

He walks over to me, and I fall forward as the shackles on my right arm is removed. I groan, the tug on my left arm twisting into an uncomfortable angle. Then both my hands are free, and I remove the shackles on my feet myself as Severo watches.

'Why are you letting me go?' I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He knows I can put up a pretty good fight despite my injuries, so he keeps a safe distance.

'Araya's orders,' he tells me in the same thick, mexican accent he had when I first encountered him in Derek's loft.

'Why?' I press, but he doesn't answer. He motions for the door with his rifle, and I sigh as I press my lips together, making my way out. The point of Severo's rifle is pressed to my lower back, forcing me out. I lift up my arm to shield my eyes from all-too-bright sun, and I've barely stepped out before the rifle's pressure disappears, and Scott's voice reaches my ears.

'Sophia?'

I squint, eventually able to make out Scott standing no less then four feet away.

'Hey, McCall,' I murmur, the sun still hurting my eyes. I notice a movement in the corner of my eye, and turning to it I recognise Araya.

'So you're just letting us go?' Scott asks, turning back to Araya. I keep a suspicious eye on her.

'I sent four men out to where Kate had been rumoured to be seen,' Araya tells Scott, and a flaming anger builds up inside me at the mention of Kate. 'None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better.'

'You could've just told me she was alive,' Scott sighs, and I eye him cautiously. My gut screams at me that it was him I was hearing, that the torture-screams belong to Scott.

'You wouldn't have believed me,' she smiles and I huff, stringing down at my fumbling fingers.

'I wouldn't have believed it unless I'd seen it,' I mumble, remembering Kate's unnatural green eyes and her fangs tearing at my flesh.

'Now I know what kind of Alpha _you_ are,' Araya says, too much interest in her eyes as she looks at Scott for my liking.

Scott frowns, clearly not understanding her.

'And where your next step lies,' she adds.

'What next step?' Scott asks, still not following.

'When you take the bite of an innocent,' I tell him, shielding my eyes with my arm once more as I look at him.

Araya eyes me. She knows I have yet to take the bite of an innocent, but she also knows my connection to Derek, who took the bite of four teens not too long ago, two of which died.

'When you make a wolf of your own,' she says, returning her gaze to Scott, 'when you do that, then _I_ will cross your border, and come knocking at _your_ door.'

She gives Scott a hard glance before she turns around and leaves, and I shake my head slightly, walking with Scott. Ahead I see Kira, Malia and Lydia leaning against Stiles' jeep, Stiles himself walking towards us.

As soon as I'm in arms length, he grabs my shoulders and hugs me, his grip unusually tight.

'Hey, little brother,' I smile against his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him back.

'You okay?' he whispers and I nod, 'yeah, I'm all right. I just wanna find Derek and kill that bitch.'

'Okay,' Stiles nods carefully. 'So what now?' he asks, slowly letting me go as he looks over at Scott.

'She thinks she knows where we can find Derek,' Scott answers, and I look back to where Araya stood only seconds ago. Every nerve in my body tells me not to trust anything she says, but I need to find Derek.

'She gonna tell us where?' Malia asks, standing with her arm crossed. So apparently we're teaming up with a coyote that shares genes with Peter. Nothing could go wrong there.

'Actually she's giving us a guide,' Scott mutters, looking slightly confused himself.

Stiles quickly moves out of the way as a motor cycle almost runs him down, but I stay exactly where I am, and she almost does run me down.

'You know her?' Stiles asks, pointing to the driver.

'Braeden,' Scott and I answer in unison, and I eye her cautiously.

'Who's Braeden?' Kira whispers to Lydia, who's eyeing Braeden with the same cautious look as me.

'She's a mercenary,' Lydia answers.

'Well right now I'm the only person who's going to take you to la iglesia,' Braeden answers, her glance lingering on me a bit longer than the others.

'The church?' Lydia frowns.

'What's the church?' Stiles asks, his glance flickering to Lydia.

'It's not a place you'll find God,' Braeden answers, and I shrug.

'Got some extra room on that bike?' I ask, walking up to her. She gives a quick nod and I mount the bike behind her.

'What are you all standing around for? Let's get a fucking move on.'

They all start to get in Stiles' jeep, and Braeden puts her helmet back on before we're flooring down the dirt road.

* * *

><p>'Something's wrong,' I shout at Braeden, and she turns the bike around and stops not too far from the jeep.<p>

'What happened?' she shouts as she gets off, and I walk over to Stiles.

'I don't know,' Stiles shouts over the engine, 'sounded like we hit something!'

'We need to get there by night,' Braeden pushes, 'it's too dangerous otherwise.'

She looks to me, and I feel my heart ache as I nod to Scott.

Scott looks back at me, eyes widening slightly. He turns to Stiles, whom immediately waves him off.

'Go,' he tells Scott.

'Not without you,' Scott replies, and I place a hand on Scott's shoulder.

'Someone needs to find Derek,' Stiles tells Scott.

'We'll think of something,' I tell Scott, pressing out a small smile. 'Go.'

'Are you sure,' he says, turning to me.

I nod as I take his hand, moving slightly away from the others.

'Only one of us can go, and you're the best choice we have. I'm too weak to fight anyone or anything right now.

Scott nods, and starts to walk away but I hold on to his hand, pulling him back.

'However, you need to promise me something.'

He nods eagerly; 'anything.'

'Bring him back to me.'

'Of course,' Scott says, and I press my lips together tightly, giving him a restrained smile as I let him go, watching as he hurries over to Braeden - and then they're gone.

'You okay?' I hear Kira ask me, and it's clear she approached me when I was talking to Scott. I detect the cautious tone she's using, making me aware of the fact that I'm making her nervous.

'Fine,' I answer in a void tone as I turn around and walk straight past her, my shoulder brushing against hers. If there's one thing I learnt from Derek, it's how to appear emotionless.

* * *

><p>'Maybe we should just walk,' Lydia suggests as she throws me the flashlight, looking exasperated.<p>

'Hey!' Stiles shouts, a screwdriver in his mouth. 'I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me? Ever!'

I feel a cold feeling go down my spine, straightening it as I throw the flashlight back to Lydia.

I notice Malia's pose changing as well.

'Work faster, Stiles,' Malia tells him, both our eyes scanning the area around us.

'There's something out here with us,' I say, extending my claws.

I try my best to keep an eye on everything, but the darkness quickly wraps around us.

I hear the sound of Kira's katana being unsheathed, and I walk up to Malia.

'Lydia, can you please just hold the flashlight still for just a second? It's really hard to see anything when you keep shaking it like that.'

'I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep, and we're going to be attacked by yet another razor-claw monster!' Lydia snaps, and I almost feel sorry for her. 'And I'm terrified….'

'Well be slightly less terrified,' Stiles sighs.

'Anything?' Kira asks, and I stuff my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

'It's too hard to see,' Malia shrugs, 'we should have brought another flash light.'

'You should have wolf vision,' I mumble, and she turns to me, her whole expression screaming annoyance. I give a sarcastic smile, feeling my adult side melting away. I turn as something lights up the road further ahead, and I turn to see Kira holding her katana in front of the Jeep's headlights, lightening up more of the surrounding area.

'Clever,' I muse, and her face brightens up.

Malia's roar has be spun around towards her, but she's already running towards the hills.

'Malia, wait!' Kira shouts, and she runs after her.

I sigh, my shoulders sagging.

'Kids and animals running wild,' I groan, 'hallelujah.'

'Malia!' Stiles shouts.

'Kira go, _you_!' Lydia snaps, moving her flashlight over the Jeep's _"organs"_. Stiles tries to make a run for it, but Lydia isn't having any of it. 'Stiles! _Focus!_'

'The faster you fix the jeep, the faster we can get the hell out of here,' I tell him, and Stiles reluctantly continues his work on the jeep.

'Can you go after her?' he asks, twisting his screwdriver.

'Kira's after her. I'm too weak to do any help,' I shrug, taking the flashlight from Lydia to give Stiles better lightening. 'Go back into the car,' I tell her, giving her a warm smile. 'We'll be on the road in no time.'

Lydia nods, disappearing into the jeep. It doesn't take long for Stiles to have the jeep's motor roaring to life, and I sigh in relief.

'I did it,' he mumbles, sounding astounded.

'You ever doubted?' I ask, arching an eyebrow.

'Well, you know,' he shrugs, climbing clumsily off the jeep.

'Nice,' I drawl, throwing the flash light at him. He barely manages to catch it, looking slightly flabbergasted. I open the door to the passenger side just as Kira comes into view, partially hauling Malia. Stiles, being a gentleman, hurries towards Malia and helps her towards the car - and into the passenger seat. I take a step back, staring as Stiles closes the door.

'What?' he says as he sees me staring.

'Passenger seat? Really?' I growl. 'I am tired of sitting in the back seat, damn it.'

'Yeah, well, get over it,' he retorts as he opens the door to the back seat, waving his hand suggestively. I glare at him as I climb in, Kira carefully climbing in behind me.

I get to sit in the middle – whoopee, lucky me.

'You,' Stiles start to shout, 'you, please don't ever do that again.' He points to Malia.

'Do what?' Malia asks, sounding offended.

'I thought you just took off, I thought you were running.'

'I _was_ running,' Malia points out, and I press my palm against me forehead.

'No, I mean like, I thought you were leaving,' Stiles sighs, and I feel Lydia stir beside me.

'I wouldn't leave without you,' Malia answers, her tone implying this is common knowledge, which it is not.

'Really?' Stiles asks, frowning slightly.

'No, I would never leave without you.'

I press my lips together, feeling the awkwardness expand in the back seat.

Malia turns back to look at us, before turning to Stiles; '_them_ I would leave.'

'Thanks,' I drawl, narrowing my eyes at her.

'Yeah, uh,' Stiles turns back to looks at us. 'It's progress,' he promises, and I narrow my eyes even further when I shift my glance to him.

'That doesn't look so good,' Lydia points out, looking at Malia's wound.

'It's okay,' Malia shrugs.

'You sure?' Kira presses.

'Yeah, I can already feel it healing,' Malia answers.

'So you didn't see anything?' Lydia asks, crossing her arms slightly.

'Barely,' Malia sighs. 'It had a strong scent, though.'

'Like what?' Stiles asks.

'Like death,' she tells him, and I catch his glance in the rear view mirror.

Shortly after, Stiles pulls the jeep to a halt outside the church. I feel a mixture of longing and fright and guilt and excitement all rise up in my chest as I push climb over Kira and jump onto the ground. Scott and Braeden are making their way out of the ruins and I hurry over, hearing Stiles right behind me.

I gasp as I come to a halt, Stiles stopping beside me.

I stare ahead, unable to wrap my head around what I'm looking at.

'Is that him?' I hear Malia ask, probably looking to Stiles for answers. 'Is that Derek?'

'Ahh,' Stiles hesitates, 'sort of.'

I can't get out a single word. All I can do is stare - stare at the boy before me that I recognise from a photo Cora had shown me. I know it's Derek, I still recognise him, but _what the hell happened to him?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am LOVING the new series so far. Anyone else? Especially all the Derek scenes. Always loving the Derek scenes. Loving all the scenes they give me to work with! This series (so far) is a lot easier to write to than 3B. Anyway, you know what to do to make me happy, my lovelies xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Ever been to a library in the middle of the night? It's as creepy as they say.

'Is he okay?' I ask, taking another book off the shelf.

'I don't know, Sophia. I'll let you know.'

'Okay,' I nod, sighing. 'Okay.'

I hang up before I grab another book and lay them all out on the table before me. If there's one thing I can do, it's read. It's alson the only thing I can do. I rub my temple as I sit down and flip open the first book, hoping I'll find my answer in one of them.

* * *

><p>I jolt awake as the librarian closes one of the books before me.<p>

'How did you get in?' she snaps, her stern, grey eyes staring me down.

'What do you mean?' I ask, faking innocence. I came here this afternoon. I have to get some reading done by the week.'

'It's eight in the morning,' she snaps at me, and I widen my eyes. 'Are you serious?' I gasp, quickly gathering the books I've taken out and putting them back into their place. 'I'm so sorry, I must've fallen asleep last night,' I apologise, backing up. 'I have to drive my brother to school, bye!'

I hurry out, wiping my upper lip as I reach the curb.

I take out my phone, going through the messages Lydia's sent me.

**He's warming up.**

**He heals unusually fast?**

**He woke up. He doesn't seem to know who we are.**

**We lost him.**

I stare down at the last three words. _We lost him, we lost him, we lost him._

I sigh as I press my palms together, trying to think. I know Derek, problem is I know Derek as the person he is now. I didn't know Derek at sixteen, and well - he's not a big talker when it comes to the time before he met me. He rarely talks about his family, except Cora and possibly Laura every once in a while.

I hook my arms around my neck as I make my way down the street. I got nothing from the library, and I'm realising how little I know about Derek, about my own boyfriend. Is he still my boyfriend? Did we even get back together before everything got screwed up again?

I let out a low, frustrated cry as I press my palm against my forehead.

_Sixteen._

I spin around, my eyes landing on the woods a few feet away from me. Derek was sixteen when his house burned down. He might not know his house has burned down yet. He's young, he's confused - even someone as closed off as Derek runs to his mother at that age.

Before my brain can catch up, my feet are sprinting, sending me right into the forest, and towards the Hale house.

I skid to a halt as I see a figure kneeled in front of the ruins, and there's not a single doubt in my mind that it's Derek. I'm interrupted as a car pulls up, 'Beacon City Sheriff' written on it. I grit my teeth as I hide behind a tree, watching as Parrish and some other deputy make their way over to Derek.

'Excuse me, young man,' Parrish calls out, approaching Derek.

'You're calling _him_ young man?' the other deputy mocks, and Parrish looks beyond exhausted.

'Shut up, Haigh,' sighs Parrish, before looking to Derek again. 'Sorry but you can't be here.'

'Hey dumbass,' Haigh shouts, and I tighten my hands into fists as I listen to them. 'Ever hear of no trespassing?'

'Ever hear of no bullying?' I retort as I step out from the shadows the tree had hidden me behind.

'This is my house,' Derek says, sounding confused and devastated.

'Nobody's been here for years, kid, now get the hell out of here,' Haigh says, and I make a pass at him but Parrish holds out an arm to stop me.

'Hey,' he tells Haigh, 'maybe a slightly gentler touch,' he suggests. 'Are you all right?' he asks Derek, and it looks like he's slightly more worried. 'We can help you if something's wrong.'

'What happened to my house?' he asks, 'where's my family, where's my mother?'

He looks up at us and I can tell he's been crying.

'Okay, enough,' Haigh says, grabbing Derek's upper arm. 'Lets go, _now_.'

Derek twists out of his grip and grabs his arm instead, tightening his hold, forcing Haigh to his knees.

'Hold on!' Parrish says, 'take it easy!'

'Derek, look at me,' I whisper to kept he deputies from finding out his name. 'Calm down, and I'll tell you everything you want to know. But you need to calm down.'

I can tell he's calming down despite not knowing me. 'Just breathe,' I tell him, knowing I'm using the alpha powers.

'Hey! What are you– _don__'__t!_' Parrish shouts, and my eyes lands on the taser in Haigh's hands just as he presses it to Derek side over and over.

'Haigh, stand down!' Parrish yells, but Hank continues to shove the taser into Derek and I know he'll lose control every second. I push past Parrish and give Haigh a hard shove in the chest, making him fall on his back.

'Enough,' I growl at him, kicking the taser out of his hands. I turn back to Derek who's hiding his face, and I know he's struggling. I place a hand carefully on his back, but he doesn't stir.

'Derek, it's okay,' I tell him. 'Take a deep breath and look at me.'

Slowly he remove his hands and looks up at me, looking slightly frightened. 'It's all right,' I tell him. 'But you're going to have to go with the deputies. You trespassed so you'll have to be taken to the station.'

'I need to take you in as well, Sophia,' Parrish says, and I frown as I turn to him. 'Why?'

'You trespassed, too, and you assaulted an officer,' Parrish says, making me roll my eyes.

'Are you serious?' I groan, and Parrish opens the door to the back seat.

'Great…'

I walk up to Parrish, eyeing him closely, before I get into the back seat. It doesn't take long for Mini-Me-Derek to join me in the back seat, his arms brought behind his back, cuffs around his wrists.

The two deputies get into their own seats, and we're soon back onto the road.

'So,' I turn to Derek, 'ever been in the back of a police car before?' I ask him, looking down at Derek's boyish face.

'You're an alpha,' he says, ignoring my question.

'Ah, yes,' I nod, pressing my lips together.

'How did you know my name?' he asks, clearly starting to grow suspicious.

'That's part of my awesome alpha powers, I know everybody's names,' I tell him, and he frowns.

'That's a lie,' he says and I roll my eyes. 'Of course it's a lie,' I drawl, looking over at him. 'I know quite a lot about you,' I murmur, lowering my voice to a barely audible whisper; 'Derek Hale.'

I can tell I make him nervous, and I'm glad. Apparently I can be intimidating. I am so telling him that when we get him back to himself. _When_.

* * *

><p>'You're cuffing me?' I complain as Parrish slaps the cuff around my wrist.<p>

'You're a flight risk,' he shrugs and I roll my eyes.

He turns to Derek, 'the other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if take these cuffs off, you're gonna be okay. And I think you're gonna help us figure out what happened to your family so we can get you out of here. Am I right?' Derek nods, and Parrish removes the cuffs from Derek.

'The other deputy is the idiot,' Derek says, making Parrish smile. 'Can't argue with that.'

'Parrish!' Haigh shouts, 'get over here.'

Parrish gets up and over to Haigh, and I narrow my eyes at them.

'I've run this kid's prints eight times, this is all that comes up.'

'Derek Hale?' Parrish frowns, his eyes sending me a suspicious glance.

'Did you say Hale?' my uncle says, approaching the two deputies. My eyes widen, and I know I'm going to get my ear full of it.

My uncle looks down on the screen and up at the Derek sitting next to me. He walks over slowly, his eyes narrowing. He crouches down, studying Derek's younger face. He moves back to look at the computer screen, looking as though he truly believes he's lost his mind.

'Sophia,' he growls. He holds out his hand and Parrish gives him the keys, and he removes the cuffs from me.

'Can you explain this?' he hisses, and I give a small, innocent smile.

I hear skidding, and as I turn around I see Scott and Stiles standing in the door way, looking like they've been caught doing something naughty.

'I'll handle this,' my uncle sighs, turning to his deputies. He waves us all into his office, and we quickly follow, Parrish removing my cuffs as quickly as humanly possible.

'I want you to be honest with me,' uncle says as I close the door behind us all. 'Absolutely, and completely, honest.'

Scott shrugs as if he wasn't planning on being anything but honest, Stiles looking slightly more uncomfortable.

'Have you been time travelling?' he asks, and I arch both my eyebrows in surprise.

'Hang on, _what?_' Stiles says, sounding as confused as I feel.

'Because if time travelling is real, you know what; I'm done! I'm out! You're gonna be driving _me _to Eichenhouse,' he tells Stiles, his voice abnormally raised.

'We found him like that,' Scott says, interrupting the sheriff.

'Where? _Swimming in the fountain of youth?_'

A snort of laughter involuntarily escapes me.

'_No,_' Stiles groans. 'We found him buried in a tomb of wolves bane in an a sect temple in Mexico beneath a church in the middle of a town that destroyed by an earth quake.'

Stiles presses his lips together as both Scott and I sigh, my uncle's face looking disturbingly disturbed.

'You told me you were camping!' he growls at Stiles, whom answers with his own logic. 'Yeah, we were, it was just in Mexico.'

He turns to me, an accusing finger pointed at my chest.

'And where have you been, missy?' he asks, and I open to my mouth to answer but he interrupts. 'I thought you'd gone off on some romantic getaway with that boyfriend of yours and you come home looking like a homeless person and your boyfriend is suddenly 16!'

'I was kidnapped by the mexican mafia and held captive and tortured,' I answer, giving him my sweetest smile.

'You _what?_'

Scott quickly steps in, realising this whole conversation is getting us anywhere. 'Derek's been aged backwards, and he can't remember anything.'

'We just need to talk to him,' Stiles says, and my uncle sits down on his desk, looking exhausted.

'Well, so far he isn't talking to anybody.'

'He'll talk to me,' Scott says, and I arch an eyebrow. 'I'll get him, then,' I say, opening the door again and walking up to Derek.

'We need to talk to you,' I tell him, and he looks up at me.

'Come on, little man,' I say nodding towards the sheriff's office. He stands up and follows me into the office, Stiles guiding his father outside before closing the door. I motion for Derek to sit down on the sofa, and he obliges. This better god damn work…

* * *

><p>'Why would I go anywhere with you?' Derek questions, arching that eyebrow of his. Clearly he learnt the art of cockiness quite early on.<p>

'There was an accident,' Scott says, and I cross my arms over my chest expectantly waiting for Derek to come with a sassy remark.

'You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back,' Scott continues.

'How much memory?' Derek asks, clearly believing in Scott.

'A lot,' Scott sighs. 'But you can trust us.'

Scott crouches down before Derek, and I follow Derek's young, scared eyes.

'You're an alpha, too,' Derek says, Scott clearly having showed Derek his eyes.

'Okay, _who_ are you? And who's he, and who are you?' Derek rambles, clearly getting frustrated.

'I'm the one who helped you gain control and not kill a deputy,' I tell him, eyes harsh.

'And we're also the guys keeping you out of jail,' Stiles answers as if it's any old favour.

'Let us help you,' Scott says, but Derek shakes his head. 'No.'

'Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there. If Sophia hadn't been there you probably would have. You need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man – you got that?'

'I'm fine as long as it's not a full moon,' Derek answers, and I feel a cold realisation seep into my bones. This is way before the fire. Way way before.

'You still have trouble with the full moon?' Scott asks, but Derek quickly interrupts. 'I said I'm fine,' he defends.

'All right, are you coming with us or not?' Stiles asks, standing up next to Scott.

'You want me to trust you?' Derek asks, looking at Stiles before turning to Scott. 'Where's my family?'

'There was a fire,' Scott starts, and I can feel his heart beat raising. 'And, they're not here anymore. They're fine. they just had to move out of Beacon Hills.'

Stiles narrows his eyes just slightly at Scott, mimicking my own glance.

'And we're gonna take you to them, as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back.'

Derek sighs, before nodding, 'okay.'

Stiles and Scott exit the office as I follow Derek over to the deputy to get him released. I look up just as Scott leaves, and I place my hand on Derek's shoulder.

'Stiles is going to take you somewhere safe, okay? I have to go with Scott,' I tell him and he frowns, but before I can give it a second thought I jog after Scott.

* * *

><p>My hands are locked tightly around Scott's middle, my chin resting on his shoulder as he speeds down the motor way, taking off close to Derek's loft. Peter wasn't present in his own condo, so the only other place we could think of was Derek's loft.<p>

Just as we drive up to the entrance, I spot Malia standing there, clearly waiting. Scott stops the bike, and I hop off it before he's even gotten his helmet off.

'What are you doing here?' I ask her, more out of curiosity than anything else.

'I heard you were coming to talk to Peter,' she says, 'and since Lydia tells me he's basically satan in a v-neck I figured you shouldn't be alone.'

'He's not alone,' I tell her, arching my eyebrow.

'I didn't know that,' she shrugs, 'but it can't hurt with one more.'

I turn back to look at Scott, my eyebrow still arched. We all know Malia's connection to Peter - well, everyone except Malia herself.

'We can handle Peter,' Scott says, giving Malia a steady glance.

'You can handle him better with me,' she says, already making her way in.

'Great,' I groan, throwing my arms into the air. 'We'll handle him _so_ much better with you,' I drawl, and Scott pushes me ahead with a hand on my back.

I walk behind Malia all the way up, feeling Scott's glare on my back, warning me not to do something stupid.

Scott jogs up the last of the stairs to pull the large metal door open, Malia stepping in first. Scott goes in after her, I myself falling behind. I might be the one who spends the most amount of time around Peter, but I usually have Derek as possible back up.

'What's wrong with you?' Malia asks, and Scott frowns. 'Nothing?'

'Your heart is pounding like crazy,' Malia points out, and Scott looks down at his chest as if he could see his heart picking up speed. 'Are you nervous?'

'He's just bad at introductions,' Peter says, sitting peacefully on Derek's sofa, reading a book.

'Peter,' Scott says, sounding as if he's at unease, which he probably is. 'This is Malia.'

I watch Peter intently, my eyes never leaving his lean frame.

The book falls from Peter's grip and onto the sofa, surprise actually evident on his face. I have a good feeling Malia is looking über confused. He stands up, but he doesn't move. 'Beautiful eyes,' he says, 'did you get them from your father?'

I cannot stop my eyes from rolling, the narcissism glowing off of him.

'Mother,' Malia says, her tone clearly telling she's uncomfortable.

'Interesting,' Peter drawls, and I clear my throat. 'Anyway,' he continues, 'I'm sure they've told you a lot about me.'

'They did,' Malia nods, 'the homocidal killignspree came up.'

'Well, we're all works in progress,' Peter answers, brushing the topic nicely away.

'Well, when you progress your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they _all_ stay dead?' Malia suggests, making Peter's brows furrow.

'What is that supposed to mean?' he asks, al humour drained from his tone.

'What do you know about people being turned by a scratch?' I ask Peter, and he slowly turns towards me. 'Did you scratch someone, Sophia?' he asks, before his eyes falls to the one next to me. 'Or did you scratch someone, Scott?'

'Peter,' I snarl. 'Don't worry about it,' he says, 'claws have to go pretty deep.'

'Like if you clawed out someone's throat?' Scott suggests, trying to get Peter to realise his own mistake but it seems to pass him by.

'Well, yeah,' he says, 'it's _possible_, but it's also beyond rare. I mean, we're talking one in a–'

Suddenly his whole face falls. '–million,' he growls, and I sigh. 'Took you long enough,' I complain.

'Can't someone in this town stay dead?' Peter growls, turning so that he's back is towards us.

'I think they were hoping you would,' Malia tells him, and again an involuntarily snort of laughter escapes me. 'She's not wrong,' I murmur.

'Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again?' Scott asks, but Peter shakes his head.

'What colour are his eyes?' he asks, and Scott frowns.

'Blue,' I say, 'so after Paige.'

'Which could mean around the time we first met Kate,' Peter says, turning to look at me. 'He still can't keep control during the full moon, so it's quite early in the meeting with Kate, and a while before the fire, which he has absolutely no recognition of.'

'Derek and Kate knew each other?' Scott asks, and I turn to give him a properly confused frown.

'You didn't know?' I ask him, and he shakes his head; 'no!'

'They knew each other all right,' I mumble, look to Peter whom is looking rather smug.

'Biblically,' Peter says, smirking. 'That's right, Scott – you weren't the first wolf to climb into a hunter's bed.'

I see Scott's face fall, clearly putting a few pieces together. Derek's attitude against Allison for one.

'Derek went to the house thinking it was still there,' I tell Peter, not interested in the whole Kate-story again. 'He doesn't remember the fire.'

'If he doesn't remember the fire, he doesn't remember it was Kate setting it,' Peter says, and I feel my heart growing heavy in my chest.

'So what does that mean?' Malia asks, clearly not hanging on.

'Kate didn't just take him back to when he was a teenager,' Peter says, and I press my palms against my faces before pushing them up and into my messy hair.

'She took him back to the age when he still knew her. When he still–'

'–when he still trusted her,' I interrupt him, staring down into the table.

I zone out as Scott takes out his phone and Peter tries to get contact with me.

_He still trusts Kate, which means there is something that Kate wants. Something she possibly needs. And it can't have been easy de-ageing him like that, which means she must really want whatever it is she wants._

'Wait,' Scott shouts, snapping me back to reality. I look up, Malia and Peter skidding to a halt. 'For what?' Peter asks, 'Kate's out there, twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her.'

'All we need is a scent,' Malia points out. Gosh, like father like daughter much?

'That could take hours,' Scott says, 'if we wanna get ahead of her we need to figure out where she's going.'

'Not to underestimate my cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly brain trusted geniuses here,' Peter says, looking over at Malia. 'Then maybe we should call one?' Scott suggests, taking out his phone.

Scott dials Lydia's number and we all gather around Scott's phone as Lydia answers. I zone out again, trying to remember anything Derek would have told me about Kate. It's minimal, but there's _something_. There must be.

Scott's screen lights up with a horrid picture, and I thank myself for not eating anything today.

'God,' I flinch.

'Why would Kate want to kill a gas station attendant?' Malia asks, but Peter shakes his head.

'I don't think she could help it. This was done in a frenzy, it's not a murder. It's a symptom.'

'Of what?'

'Kate can't control the shift.'

'Derek says he has the same issues during a full moon,' Scott says and I nod. 'He can't control the shift yet, either,' I tell Peter.

'He's still learning,' Scott adds.

'Kate's still learning?' Malia asks, sounding uncomfortable by the thought.

'She wants to learn,' Peter says, and my head snaps up, my eyes widening.

'She wants Derek to teach her?' Malia asks, and Peter seems to have come to the same conclusion as I.

'No,' he murmurs, his glance turning to me.

'She wants the triskelion,' I groan, and Peter gives a curt nod, still smiling slightly.

I push past Peter, but I stop when Scott calls, 'Sophia! Where are you going?'

'To the vault,' I tell him, Petter stepping forward.

'Derek told you about the vault?'

'Derek told me about a lot of things,' I tell him before I disappear down the stairs. It doesn't take long before I hear three pairs of footsteps follow me.

I reach the sidewalk when Peter joins me, Scott and Malia right behind.

'When did he tell you about the vault?' Peter asks me, but I ignore his question as I jog towards the school.

It doesn't take us long to get there – after all we're three werewolves and a werecoyote. Our stamina is pretty good.

We're running up the stairs to the school when Malia stops, looking more than a little frightened.

'What's wrong?' I ask.

'Did you catch a scent?' Scott asks, sounding hopeful.

'It's the same one,' she says, and I frown. I sniff, and a cold feeling goes down my spine.

'She's right, I say, freeing my claws. 'The same one as mexico.'

'What is she talking about?' Peter asks, turning to me.

'One of them came after us int he church ruins,' Scott says, clearly recognising the scent as well.

'And one of the road,' I say.

'They couldn't have followed us here?' Malia asks, and I shrug. 'I don't know, maybe.'

'They could have been brought,' Scott says, 'by Kate.'

A loud roar catches my attention, as the attention of the others.

'Oh, I've heard that sound before,' Peter groans, clearly not too pleased to hear it again.

'Did it have an animal skull?' he asks, looking to all of us. 'A human wearing a skull over its face?'

'I think so,' Malia says.

'I know so,' I tell him, knowing my night vision is better than Malia's.

'What are they?' Scott asks, and I can tell both him and Malia are goring anxious, due to Peter growing anxious. Because when Peter is anxious, you should already be running for the hills.

'Berserkers,' Peter snarls, and I turn to see one making its way towards us.

'Holy mother of god,' I squeak, feeling my body fill with terror.

Malia leaps, but Peter grabs her arm to hold her back.

'Are you crazy?' he says, sounding like he's about to shit his pants.

'It's just one of them,' Malia says, and I give her a ludicrous look.

'Yeah, that means we have a chance,' Peter answers.

'To beat them?' Malia says, sounding too ready for a fight.

'To survive,' Peter says, running away up the stairs.

'I second that,' I call, following his trail before the berserker moves.

I lose Peter, but I don't pay it a seconds thought. I want to survive – I absolutely do not want to fight one of those. I stifle a groan as I skid to a halt, a berserker walking out of the shadows ahead.

I feel Malia slam into me, and Scott into her.

We all back against the staircase, looking at each other and the berserker, just as another walks into view.

'Scott, it's both of them. They're both here,' Malia says, and for once she sounds terrified. Good, she should be.

'At least we're three?' I suggest hopefully.

'Where the hell is Peter?' Scott calls as we're all backing up the stairs.

'I don't know, he just took off,' I shout, feeling my heart pumping faster and faster.

'Run!' I shout and they both turn around and run as I extend my claws and fangs, readying myself to hold them back.

I hear a loud thump, and I immediately know a third berserker has arrived.

'We have to fight!' I tell them. 'We're out of options!'

Without a second's thought, we all leap at each our berserker, trying to fight them off long enough to survive. I turn around just to see Malia dragging herself along the floor, and Scott being thrown through the air, landing right next to Malia. I duck as a claw is swiped at me, and I kick out one of its legs.

I manage to knock it off balance, hearing some strange clinging. I turn, and out of god knows where Kira has arrived, fighting off the two berserkers that wounded Malia and Scott.

I feel a hard knock to my chest, and I stumble backwards. It slashes at me again, and I jump back, letting out a growl.

'Kira!' I hear Scott shout, and soon there's another loud thump and I'm positive Kira's been knocked to the ground as well.

And suddenly I'm standing there, fighting three berserkers alone.

All of a sudden one of them loses interest in me, and I kick another in the chest, throwing it off guard. My back gets pressed against someone elses, and by instinct I know it belongs to Derek. I leap forward, landing on my hands and kick a berserker in its mask, almost making it fall over.

A loud roar has them stop fighting, before they quickly run away, and I'm left kneeling on the cement floor.

'Derek?' I hear Scott's voice ask hesitantly, and I look up. A flood of relief washes over me as I recognise the Derek I know and love. But his eyes I don't recognise. It no longer holds the cold steel blue I've come to love. They're a golden yellow.

_Derek's eyes are a golden yellow._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You lovelies know what to do to make me happy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

'Sit down,' I order him as I lead him into the loft. I pull out the chair and push him down into it.

'I'm fine,' Derek groans, and I snort.

'You are not by any means _fine_,' I mimic his tone. 'I've just spent a day and a half with you as a sixteen year old, Kate is back front he dead as a fricking were jaguar and apparently you've had 117 million dollars in the vault all this time and someone has now stolen all of it. Nothing about this is _fine_.'

'Sounds like you're more troubled than me,' he muses, standing up and placing his hands on my upper arms. I stare up at him, thankful to look into his eyes that seem to always comfort me no matter what.

'You don't know how scared I was of losing you,' I tell him. 'That we wouldn't find a way to get you back.' I lift my hand to his cheek, brushing my fingertips against his stubble, loving the tingly, familiar sensation.

'I remember everything you did,' he says, and I give a small smile.

'You helped me gain control,' he points out, and I nod. 'I'm an alpha,' I shrug, but he shakes his head. 'You're not just an alpha,' he says, rubbing my upper arms. 'You're my anchor.'

'Your anchor is anger,' I tell him, frowning slightly.

He nods, 'it used to be. It changed when you died in my arms.'

I stare up at him, and I can't help the small smile forming. I swipe my thumb under his eye, staring into them curiously.

'Seeing Allison die in Scott's arms brought that day back so clearly,' he tells me, and I press my lips together. 'And now that Kate's back,' he frowns, tearing his gaze from me, instead looking down at the floor.

I open my mouth to tell him I'm not going anywhere, but he interrupts me.

'Marry me.'

It's not a question, but it's not an order either. It's … a plea.

'What?' I stutter, unable to comprehend what he just said.

'I've put you through so much, and you're still here. I don't want to lose you again, and I want you to be mine, in every way possible.'

My head is buzzing with every possible feedback, but they can't seem to reach my mind because all I can do is stare at him, mouth agape, eyes wide.

I don't know how long it takes for my to close my mouth, or how long it takes from there to me speaking. I honestly don't know.

'Are you–' I squeak, before clearing my throat, 'are you serious?'

His eyes is searching mine, and I know he's searching for uncertainty. I know all he'll find is surprise.

He gives a short nod, and I grab his shirt, pulling him down to me, pressing my lips against his. I feel the desperation I've been feeling for weeks, ever since he disappeared with Kate in this precise loft, and the Calaveras captured me. The growing desperation I felt at seeing Derek having been de-aged, and finding out he remembered nothing of his life since the age of sixteen, meaning he had no recollection of me. Meaning that if we didn't figure how to age him back, I'd have los thin forever.

I rip off Derek's shirt, feeling the familiar move of muscle on his body. He presses me against a table, his kiss as hungry and desperate as my own.

* * *

><p>I look down at my hand making patterns in his naked skin, my head rising and falling with the heave of his chest. His hand is in my messy hair, gently massaging my scalp.<p>

'Ever think you'd propose?' I muse, smiling slightly.

'To you?' he asks, and I shrug.

'Just in general,' I say, continuing the pattern.

'In general: absolutely not,' he answers, taking a deep breath. 'To you: possibly.'

I frown, 'why?'

'You're kind of special,' he says, the humour in his town evident. I shift my position to look at him.

'Special how?' I ask, watching as his glance shifts to me.

'I don't know,' he answers, making me roll my eyes.

He moves, making me sit up. He rolls over, rummaging through his night stand before closing the drawer and laying back on the bed.

I narrow my eyes at him, and he holds out his hand, a small box in it.

'You got me a ring?' I ask, taking the box from him.

'No,' he answers as I pop the lid open. In it is a beautiful ring with a rather large rock on it.

'You've got to be joking,' I exclaim, and I take it out of the box.

'Where did you get this?' I ask, staring at him. He sits up, taking the ring from me gently.

'It belonged to my mother,' he says, looking down at it. 'It was her wedding ring.'

I slump back, staring at him in disbelief.

'Laura loved it, and she kept asking to loan it for just a day. My mother didn't always wear it, you see,' he says, still looking at the ring as he turns it over in his hand.

'The day of the fire Laura took it, wanting to show it off at school. She kept it as a reminder. When she died, the police gave me what she'd been wearing. I kept the ring.'

My eyes should be glued on the ring in his hand, but instead they'e glued on his face, watching his pained expression as he talks about his mother and sister.

'I can't accept it, Derek,' I tell him, bringing him back. He takes my hand and slips the ring onto my finger, before closing my hand.

'I kept it because I thought that if there was anyone I was ever going to marry, it would be you,' he tells me, making a smile form on my swollen lips. 'Then I kept it as a reminder of you when you died. Now I'm giving it to you to show you that even if I don't say it a lot, I do love you.'

'I love you, too,' I say, and this time it's his hand bringing me close to his face.

the previous kiss was rough and hungry and desperate. This kiss is gentle and loving and comforting.

I lean my forehead against his, our lips still brushing against each other.

'I've turned you into a softy,' I mumble, making him grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise?**


	14. Chapter 14

Braeden places her feet on the table, crossing them like the lady she is. Peter stares at her boots in utter disbelief.

'The table's italian,' he says, his voice eerily calm.

'So are these boots,' Braeden answers, her sass in good competition to Peter's. I smile as I make my way from the bathroom to the dresser over by the bed, a towel draped around my body.

'Are we going to talk interior design and fashion, or are we gonna talk numbers?' Braeden asks, and I detect a small smile playing along Derek's lips. He's probably not used to anything have a sass-competition with Peter, and winning.

Peter groans as he takes out his pen, writing down a number on a piece of paper. Derek seems too busy staring into a pair of sunglasses.

I grab a set of matching, lace underwear - I have no idea when I started to care about my underwear - and a black singlet along with my black skinny jeans, before I hide around a corner to change. That way I can still listen in on the conversation.

'We're hiring you to find Kate, not assassinate the president,' I hear Peter's voice say, annoyance seeping from his tone.

'I was hired by the Calavera's to find Kate,' Braeden answers as I slip the singlet on and buttoning up my jeans. 'You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calavera's is what's gonna cost you.'

I make my way back around the corner with the damp towel in my hand just as Peter has a little diva-melt-down, getting up and leaving the table.

Derek grabs the note I assume has been used to write numbers on, ripping it in half.

'We'll pay,' he says, 'just find Kate. That's all we want.'

I lean against a column, dropping the towel to the floor as I cross my arms over my chest, watching. Braeden merely nods before removing her feet off the table, probably the Peter's relief, and makes her way over to the door. On the way out, her eyes capture my gaze, her features drained of any emotion.

Peter goes after her, and as soon as she's out the door, he slams it shut. He's pissed.

'Are you insane?' he shouts, his hand placed on his hip, making me wonder if that's my angry-pose as well. I think it is.

'We didn't have a choice,' Derek answers, his voice calm. He's moved, now standing by his table, back facing us. 'We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing.'

'And in that time you managed to get married!' Peter snaps, his tone slightly too pitchy. 'Did you even try and find her?'

'Of course we did,' I snap, pushing myself off the column, making my way over.

'If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault, we don't get our bonds back. What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? _Get a job?_ My resume is slightly out of date! We got robbed, Derek. Robbed!'

He grabs for Derek's shoulder, but Derek's hand tightens around Peter's wrist, roaring in his face. The golden eyes still feel wrong to me.

'Well that's a new look for you,' Peter mumbles as Derek quiets down, his chest heaving quickly, the veins popping out in his neck.

Derek pulls back his arm quickly, looking slightly ashamed.

'What happened to you eyes?'

'I don't know,' Derek growls, 'but I'm willing to pay to find out.'

'Okay, seriously,' I say, placing myself between them. 'You two need a break from each other, so Peter: go home.'

I look up at Peter, happy I have my powers considering that he feels really big and intimidating, but I'd never admit that to anyone. Peter huffs, like the big bad wolf he is, before turning on his heel and making his way to the door, opening it and disappearing out, once again feeling the need to make the door slam.

I immediately turn my body towards Derek, placing my hands on the sides of his neck, my thumbs stroking his cheeks.

'Calm down,' I tell him, his head falling forward making his forehead collide gently with mine. He sighs, and I give a small smile.

'We're going to figure this out, okay? Your eyes, the bonds, Kate. We're going to figure it out.'

I move my head, making his forehead fall on my shoulder instead as I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him. 'You will be okay,' I whisper, his arms wrapping around my waist and pressing me to him.

I pull away slightly, my nose touching his.

His eyes find mine, staring into them with such an intensity my breath catches.

'I love you,' he whispers, his voice husky.

'And I love you,' I whisper back, his fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. I raw him closer, my lips capturing his in a sweet kiss. His hunger seems to grow, and soon his hands are underneath my singlet, the kiss growing rougher.

* * *

><p>I roll over in the bed, ignoring the knocking on the door.<p>

I place my foot on Derek's back and shove him out, giving him the clear sign that he's to open the door. He groans as he pulls on his jeans again and the same sweater, before walking over to the door as I slip my underwear back on.

Braeden appears, and walks right past Derek and into the loft, handing a file to Derek. I pull the singlet over my head and down to cover my torso, before I move over to Derek to look over his shoulder.

'There's nothing in here about Kate,' Derek says, flipping through the pages. 'This killed used an axe.'

'Actually he used a military tomahawk,' Braeden answers, and I can't help but check her out as she changes.

'That's not in this report,' Derek answers, and I turn to see his profile.

'I know,' Braeden smiles, pulling on her own singlet. Girl got a nice body.

'You gonna tell me what else you know?' Derek asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

I walk up to him, taking the file out of his hands to read it myself.

'Not yet,' Braden answers, ''cause I don't really know much.'

'But you know _something_,' Derek presses, and I roll my eyes.

'Calm down, sourwolf,' I murmur, reading through the report. He turns around, his gaze, of course, focused on Braeden.

'Maybe,' she answers, leaning on the table, 'the problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you.'

'You want me to wait for you?' Derek drawls, sounding awfully like his uncle.

'I want you to trust me,' Braeden says, leaning forward slightly more.

'Why would I trust you?' Derek answers, leaning in as well. I'll admit my eyebrow is slightly higher than usual. 'I don't know anything about you.'

'Yeah, well, I know you,' Braeden answers confidently, 'and I know what you really want.'

Braeden pushes off the table, slowly walking towards Derek.

'You want what Kate stole from you,' she hums, before mumbling some mumbo-jumbo shit. 'It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes, in your case; the colour of your eyes.'

I cross my arms over my chest, watching Braeden as she moves over to one of the column where her jacket hangs. Derek grabs her rifle off the table, turning towards her.

'You get a week,' he tells her, before throwing her the rifle, which she - of course - catches perfectly.

She disappears out the door once more, and Derek turns back towards the table, leaning against it as he sighs.

'She's feisty,' I murmur, watching as Derek's back relax a little.

'Mhm,' he mumbles, his mind clearly occupied.

'I have a great idea: threesome,' I suggest, watching him.

'Mhm,' he repeats, and I roll my eyes. I grab a pillow off the bed and throw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head.

'What was that for?' he asks, frowning as he picks the pillow off the floor.

'What's on your mind?' I ask, placing my hands on my hips, hoping I look a little bossy.

'Nothing,' he shrugs, and I arch an eyebrow.

'Derek, you just agreed to a fucking threesome. Something is on your mind.'

His frown deepens, his gaze holding mine for a short while. Then he sighs, rubbing his forehead.

'Kate?' I suggest, and he makes his way back to me, slumping down onto the sofa. 'It's usually an ex, so I'm taking the most probable one.'

'Funny,' he snorts, and I grin.

'Stop being so serious, Derek,' I tell him, placing my thumb and index finger at each side of his mouth, pinching so that he gets a proper trout mouth. He just stares at me, clearly not finding it very amusing.

'You look so much better like this. We should get you some plastic surgery to make you look like this permanently.'

'I'd rather not,' he says, sounding ridiculous since I'm still pinching his mouth. I can't help my giggle as I release him. He just shakes his head, probably wondering what tumour I could possibly suffer from. I grab his hand, pulling him towards the sofa. I sit down, still holding his hand as he towers over me. Flash the puppy eyes and he's seated right next to me.

I lean against the armrest on the sofa, placing my legs in Derek's lap. One of his hands automatically falls to my thigh, the other on my calf.

'Everything is going to be okay,' I tell him, his head craning to look at me. 'And you know that how?'

'I've learnt to be positive,' I tell him, leaning my head on the back of the sofa.

'After everything you've been through?' he muses, one of his hands gently massaging my foot.

'Especially after everything I've been through. When there's so much pain and strife and chaos, you need to find the good in the world. If not, you'll cease to exist.'

'Big words,' he grins, and I punch him in the arm.

'Don't you mock me, hubby,' I tell him, making his smile widen. He doesn't answer, and I wouldn't want him to. I kind of love it when he mocks me, because it shows he still has his humour. And it always makes him smile.

'Do you think she'll find Kate?' Derek suddenly asks.

'What, Braeden?'

He nods.

'Well, like I said, she's feisty. She definitely stands a chance. I do like her.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but I don't trust her.'

'If I remember correctly you passengered her motor cycle?'

''Cause I was desperate to find you. Doesn't mean I trust her.'

'Why not?'

'She's a mercenary. Never trust a mercenary. If the money is good enough, they'll kill anybody.'

'You were in an Alpha Pack,' he points out, and I groan.

'Saved your life I did,' I tell him, pointing a finger at him. He pushes my hand away, smiling. I giggle.

My phone starts to buzz off the table, and I grab for it, seeing Scott's name flashing on the screen.

I answer it, pressing the phone to my ear.

'Scott?'

As soon as I answer, he goes on a ramble.

'Scott– Scott, calm down,' I tell him, and as he does I feel the hairs on my back rise up by his three following words.

I cover the phone and look at Derek, who's frowning.

'He bit someone,' I tell him, 'Scott's bitten someone.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so so so slow, and I wish to apologise for that but I have a lot going now right now but I promise I'll have to chapters up more frequently. I didn't mean for it to take this long. I'll improve! **

**You know what makes me happy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

'Derek you here?' Peter shouts, and I feel a hand drape around my mouth, keeping my painful groans from escaping.

I watch Peter pacing as he reads from a document, still calling out for his nephew.

I notice in the corner of my eye, a hand holding something lift up, and throw it. It digs deep into Peter's chest, making him fall to his knees, before falling backwards and landing on his back. The hand covering my mouth disappears, as does the little support his body had given, and I fall on my face, the pain of the tomahawk buried in my spine weakening my greatly.

The Mute walks over to Peter, whom I can hear mumbling Derek's name. The Mute is standing over him as he starts to type out his message.

'Don't worry, Peter. Derek is next.'

I crawl silently over to The Mute looming over Peter, before talking: 'Hell no,' I groan as I reach out my claws, slashing out. The Mute immediately collapses, giving Peter the opportunity to attack.

* * *

><p>Peter grabs my arm, clumsily hauling me to my feet. I wince, our faces mirroring each others.<p>

'Got a tomahawk in your chest,' I say, grabbing one of the pillars to steady myself. I also notice my enhanced sweating and the escalating pain.

I don't have the strength to manage to turn my head as I hear the door open, because I know it's Derek. His smell is unmistakable.

'What the hell?' he roars, and I soon feel his cold hand on my face, pushing it up.

'Sophia?'

'Still alive,' I squeak, looking up at him with a distraught glance.

Derek removes the tomahawk, making me groan as my legs give out for a short second, making me thankful for Derek's protective arms around me.

'I've got one in my chest if you haven't noticed,' Peter drawls, leaning against the table for support.

'I noticed,' Derek drawls back, walking me over to the table. He grabs the handle and pulls the tomahawk harshly out, making Peter groan even louder than me.

'They're laced in wolfsbane,' Derek says, laying them on the table, gesturing for his uncle to remove his beloved V-neck.

'And since I don't know the species,' he says, getting a lighter out of his pocket before moving around the table to pick something up, before coming back to our line of sight.

'I'm gonna have to burn it out,' he finishes, and Peter glares at him as Derek lights up the lighter.

'I think I can handle a little fire,' Peter answers, his body mirroring mine, the shaking and clattering teeth almost echoing myself.

Derek gives a satisfied smile as he lifts up a blowtorch.

'Oh, hell,' Peter whimpers, and for the first time in my life, I have never agreed with Peter Hale more than at this exact moment.

As soon as the blowtorch's fire sizzles on Peter's skin, his pained cries are unmistakable.

I let myself crumble to the floor, resting my head on one of the table's legs.

As soon as the blowtorch is out, Peter falls to the floor, gritting his teeth.

Derek offers him a hand, which Peter accepts, and Derek hauls him back up on his feet. I look up at them, my vision turning blurry.

Derek hands him his V-neck. 'Get cleaned up,' he says, pointing to the bathroom.

I look up at Derek pleadingly, and he reaches out his arm.

'Sorry, but I have to,' he says as I accept his overly large hand, allowing him to help me up on my feet.

I grimace as he turns me around.

'Bend over,' he tells me, and I can't help but snort.

'You usually sound a lot sexier saying that,' I murmur, and I can feel his stare. I can't help my giggle: 'stop being so stuck up.'

'Just bend over, Soph,' he tells me, and I do as I'm told.

His arms slips around me, his arm covering my boobs, just when I feel him open it.

'What are you doing?' I muse, turning my head to look at him.

'Well you won't be able to hold them in place yourself,' he answers, and I feel the heat of the blow torch warm my skin.

'Why-'

The sound that escapes me is too many pitches above Peter's former scream. The pain is nothing I've ever felt before, and my hands grip the edge of the table. Guess Derek was right.

It feels like hours before he turns off the blow torch, and I'm basically depending 100% on his arm holding me up.

He pulls me up and presses me to his chest, my burn already healing. I sigh as his arm holds my boobs in my bra, just as Peter comes out of the bathroom.

'He said he was after you,' Peter mentions as he closes the door, his chest bare. He'll probably refuse to borrow anything of Derek's- Derek barely owns a V-neck.

'How does a guy with no mouth say anything?' Derek asks, sounding sceptical. I reach for something on the table and hold it up for Derek to see.

'With this,' I tell him, holding up the glove Peter managed to get from The Mute.

* * *

><p>'I still don't get how this guy has no mouth,' says uncle as he picks up the glove from his desk where I put it, turning it over in his hands.<p>

'You and me, both,' I answer, 'and I've been face to face with him.'

Derek is standing right opposite him, looking as relish as ever. I, however, is staying a bit further behind, meaning against the wall, my arms crossed. I might be slightly scared to have him possibly find out I married Derek without ever dropping a single hint.

'I mean, how can he eat?' uncle asks, looking to Derek, who doesn't seem too keen on supposedly knowing all the answers.

'Peter didn't get a chance to ask,' Derek replies, his tone dipped in sarcasm, 'he was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest, and your niece's spine had been severed so she couldn't really walk, let alone fight.' Derek gives a careless 'what-you-do' type of shrug, and uncle nods before giving me a quick glance.

'Who runs around with a tomahawk?' uncle snaps in frustration, but I'm distracted as the door beside me opens, Parrish entering.

'I carried one for IED removal is Afghanistan,' he says casually, and I look over to Derek with a slight frown.

'It's military,' he shrugs, leaving the door open as he walks over to them. 'So is that,' he adds, pointing to the glove.

'So you know what it's used for?' Derek asks, giving Parrish an uncertain glance.

'Well this one looks like it's been modified,' Parrish tells him, and I notice a small nod between my uncle and Derek, and I move to close the door.

'Show us,' I smile, turning the lock and walking up to them.

* * *

><p>'No,' I whisper, my tone coming out as a hiss.<p>

'You going to hide it forever?' Derek asks me, arching a brow my way, one of his hands on my hip.

'_No, obviously not_,' I groan, pressing my forehead against his chest for a moment.

'But he's stressed out enough as it is,' I continue, looking up at him with my chin on his chest. 'And he'll be pissed he didn't get to come.'

'No one got to come,' Derek points out and I sigh.

'I know, it's just…'

I feel Derek's hand on my head, stroking my hair, and I know I've won the argument. I smile, placing a kiss on his jawline.

'Okay, I think I got an IP address,' says Parrish, and we quickly move behind the screen.

'That means we can find him, right?' uncle asks, leaning against the desk.

'Definitely,' Parrish answers, 'especially if–'

I jerk away as the glove's fingers move, slamming right into Derek's chest.

'What was that?' Derek asks, sounding alarmed. I can feel his fingertips on my hips.

'I think I found a message,' Parrish answers, and I lean closer to the computer again, trying to keep a so-and-so distance from the glove. 'Does anyone recognise the handle Benefactor?'

'Money transferred,' Derek reads over my shoulder, 'what does that mean?'

'That means this is not just a killer,' uncle sighs as he stands up straight, 'he's an assassin.'

'Oh, boy,' I groan, 'more great news.'

* * *

><p>I let my fingers quickly swipe over the keyboard on my phone, typing out <strong>I HATE YOU FOR THIS <strong>before kindly sending it to Derek. I know he won't reply, and I also know it's going to make him smile.

Turns out the IP address Parrish managed to track down belonged to the school, and Derek tried to make me stay behind in case Parrish could find out anything else. He even recruited my uncle to back him up.

'Trouble in paradise?' Parrish asks as his own fingers type uncontrollably.

'Not really,' I murmur, 'just a bit bumpy.'

'Thought you'd be enjoying a honeymoon phase,' he muses, and I give him a sideways glance. He looks back up at me.

'Your uncle might've not noticed the rings, but I did. And they're recent 'cause you weren't wearing one when I arrested you.'

'Good eye,' I smile, before nodding slightly. 'Just over a week, but we live in Beacon Hills. We barely have time to sleep, let alone drowse away in a slumber for a good week or two.'

Parrish shrugs, and I take it as his silent agreement.

'A girl can dream, though,' I murmur, opening a photo I took right after the ceremony.

'Yes she can,' Parrish smiles.

The picture disappears for a brief moment before Derek's name pops up in capitals, along with a photo I took of him a few weeks ago.

I swipe to the right to answer, bringing the phone to my ear.

'That was quick,' I answer, hearing Derek's breathing on the other end.

'We lost the mute,' comes Derek's stale voice, causing me to frown.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean Peter killed him.'

'Seriously?' I groan, pressing my fingers against my temple. 'Is he going to diminish every clue we find?'

'There's something else,' he says, his tone having changed.

'What?' I ask, weary.

'Meet me at the loft. I'll fill you in there.'

'Everything okay?' I ask, growing worried.

'No,' he answers honestly, and hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm slightly drunk right now so if this sucks then I'm sorry. Let me know if I should continue writing with alcohol flowing through my system or without. Love youu xx**


	16. Chapter 16

I lean my back against the locker, crossing my arms.

'You're enjoying this too much,' I murmur, watching Derek swing the stick around and around, only using his fingers. He wiggles his eyebrows at me, making me snort with laughter. My laugher is cut short, however, when the door is pushed open with a groan, before a bag is thrown at the floor.

'What the hell?' a young voice roars, 'where's my stick?'

I look towards his voice as Derek rolls the ends of the lacrosse stick against the metal of the lockers, making a very low sound, but a very evident one for werewolves.

Soon enough little Liam comes into view, and he eyes me suspiciously. My smile clearly isn't winning him over.

Derek emerges from his lovely little hiding place behind the lockers, Liam's stick placed firmly in his hands.

He turns it carefully around to study it, before looking up at Liam with the most innocent expression.

'Is this yours?' he asks, giving Liam no more than a second to give a response, before he snaps the stick in half. Such a show off. He throws the two pieces to either side of Liam, whose eyes look down at the broken stick. When he looks back up, his eyes are glowing golden, a low growl building up in his chest.

Derek, being the absolute prick that he loves to be, arches his eyebrows as to say: 'what've you got?'

Liam lunges for Derek, whom easily grabs Liam by the neck and pushes him up against the lockers. Liam isn't one to give up, snapping his teeth at Derek, still trying to get loose. Derek frowns as he studies Liam, still holding him at arm's length.

'Feisty,' I murmur, watching Liam as well.

'Liam,' comes Scott's voice, which seems to cool Liam down a bit. He's still not too happy about the situation, but the eyes and teeth are gone.

'You're right,' Derek muses, 'he is angry.'

Derek let's Liam go, and the kid lands on his feet.

'This one's yours,' Scott says, holding out an unbroken lacrosse stick for Liam.

Scott throws it at him, and the kid catches it, but not without sending Derek a very hateful glare.

'Get to class, Liam,' Scott tells him, but he still looks like someone stole his birthday cake.

He gives Derek another glare, though Derek himself seems extremely unmoved by it.

'Come on, kiddo,' I grin, walking up to him and giving him a little push. 'I'll walk you.'

Liam leaves his stick in his locker, swiftly removing his vest top and pulling on a sweater.

'Your boyfriend is a jerk,' Liam says quickly, making me smile.

'He's not my boyfriend,' I tell him, making Liam look at me with a slight frown, 'he's my husband.'

'How old are you?' he asks, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

'Old enough,' I tell him as we reach his locker. 'I'm more concerned about this little problem of yours.'

'Which is?' he asks, opening his locker, avoiding eye contact. 'You've got a anger issues. Severe anger issues. They make you strong, yes, but also extremely dangerous. Don't act superior, because you're not. Needing help isn't a weakness. Keep that in mind, okay?'

He only gives me a cold stare as he shuts his locker, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>'So we're sneaking into your family's secret vault, which is underneath a freaking high school, after dark. Just your typical night out,' I shrug, making Derek stare down at me with obvious annoyance.<p>

'Just sayin',' I defend, holding up my hands as the Beacon Hills High School sign moves out of the way. Derek goes first, and I wave my hand for Chris to follow him, wanting to go last.

As I reach the bottom, Derek is standing by a shelf not too far away, gathering an object from what looks like your average wooden box.

Chris is standing in the middle of the room, looking helpless.

'She was here for this,' Derek says, handing the triskele over to Chris, whom accepts it, flipping it over with his fingers.

'We use it to teach young betas how to control the shift on a full moon,' Derek explains.

'Control was never one of Kate's strengths,' Chris tells, and I can't really disagree with him.

He hands the triskele back to Derek.

'You knew she was alive, didn't you?' Derek asks, and Chris nods. Not for sure, but I've been searching every since you handed me that shot gun shell.'

'What are you gonna do when you find her?' Derek asks as Chris stares down at the shell, the Argents symbol marked into it.

'There's a place I can take her.'

'You saying you have some kind of were wolf jail?' I ask, a small, sarcastic laugh escaping me.

'Something like that,' Chris answers, making my smile disappear immediately.

'She won't go quietly,' I remind him.

'I don't expect her to,' Chris sighs, sounding so tired - sounding so emotionally torn. 'I'll do what's necessary.'

'What if I asked you not to?' says Derek, stepping closer to his foe turn friend.

Chris frowns, clearly expecting anything else to come from the mouth of Derek Hale, whose family Kate murdered.

'She took something from me,' Derek tell him, showing Chris his now golden eyes, making him step closer to get a better look. 'At first, I thought it was a part of my past. Then I started to lose something else.'

Even from this distance, I can see the pain in Derek's eyes. The same pain they displayed when he told me what he's telling Chris.

'My sense of smell,' Derek murmurs, 'I'm losing my power.'

* * *

><p>'What the hell is happening to this kid?' Stiles shouts, seeming beyond flustered at Brett's seizure, yellow foam coming out of his mouth. I hold down his legs from my end of the table, Stiles and Derek trying to hold down each of their side.<p>

'He was poisoned by a rare wolvesbane,' Deaton answers, moving quickly around the table. 'I need to make an incision and you need to hold him still as best you can.'

'Hey, Derek,' Stiles groans, 'how about some werewolf strength?'

'I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength,' Derek snaps back.

'If you can't hold him still the incision might kill him,' Deaton warns.

'Okay,' Stiles heaves, 'I think I can hold him.'

I feel Brent's foot smashing against my skull, met back slamming into the brick wall. I keep myself on my feet, Brett springing to his. He makes his way towards me, but I barely manage to raise my hand before a fist smashes into Brett's jaw, causing him to fall to the floor and go out cold.

I turn to my left with widened eyes, Peter coming into clear view, his cold blue eyes giving me a chill.

Derek stares at him suspiciously, but Peter isn't one to be intimidated by a stare – not even Derek's stare. He blinks, his eyes returning to normal.

'I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself,' my drawls, sounding awfully full of himself.

'Yeah, maybe more than _a little_,' Derek replies, making Peter smirk.

My eyes fall on Derek's arm, where three claws have made three deep cuts along his skin.

'Doc, I don't think he's breathing,' Stiles says, himself and Deaton crouching by Brett as I push past Peter and walk up to Derek.

I look up at him, and he returns my gaze, looking distraught. I look behind me, Peter's gaze still following his nephew's facial expressions.

'Is he okay?' I hear Stiles ask, but my gaze returns to Derek, who's staring down at his arm again. I follow his gaze, just in time to see the cuts heal and disappear.

'I think he'll be fine but he'll probably be out for a while.'

Derek sighs with relief, and I rub my palm up and down his arm where the cuts were, trying to calm him down.

'Guys, can you hear that?' Stiles asks, my attention shifting to him. 'I think he's saying something.'

Deaton leans closer to the kid, clearly trying to catch whatever he's saying.

'Three things cannot long be hidden,' Deaton says, 'the sun, the moon, and the truth.'

He turns to Derek, causing me to frown.

'It's buddhist,' Deaton explains.

Derek looks to his uncle, whom does his famous neck-roll. 'Satomi,' he sighs, staring back at his nephew.

* * *

><p>'Your dad should be back within the hour,' says Parrish, opening the door into his office section. Lydia follows him, Stiles right behind her and I right behind him.<p>

'You wanna wait inside his office?' Parish asks.

'Actually we wanted to talk to you,' I smile innocently, having been coaxed into helping my cousin with breaking the news to Parrish that he's on a hit list because apparently Parrish and I are such great friends.

'Privately,' Lydia adds.

Stiles nudges him into his father's office, and I close the door behind all of us as Lydia hands him the list.

'This is a hit list?' Parrish asks, looking to Lydia as I take my place next to Stiles.

'We call it a Dead Pool,' Stiles comments. 'Recognise any of the names?'

'Yeah,' Parrish shrugs, 'the sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night, but we couldn't find any of them.'

'Show him the other thing,' Stiles says, looking to Lydia, who seems slightly hesitant.

Sparing her I reach out and flip the paper, revealing Parrish's name at the bottom, with the number 5 next to it.

He stands up, having been seat on his boss's desk.

'Okay, that's kinda terrifying,' he says, having a calm, yet very sensible reaction.

'What's the number?'

'that's how much you're worth,' Lydia tells him reluctantly.

'I'm worth 5 dollars?' Parrish asks, sounding genuinely insulted.

'Million,' I correct him, 'You're worth 5 million.'

'I only make 40 thousand a year!' he snaps, a little outraged. 'Maybe I should kill myself?' he ponders, probably viewing the pros and cons in his head this very moment.

'But I don't get this - why am I on it?'

'Honestly that might be a question for another day, right now there's still another third of the list we've got to crack.'

'We need the third cipher key,' Lydia points out, sounding very uncomfortable. 'But, we need help getting it.'

'From who?'

'Meredith….'

'The girl from Eichen?' Parrish snaps, having been there when Lydia previously made Mereditch have a nervous break down. At least that's what I've heard…

'The last time you saw her she almost had a nervous break down,' Parrish says, moving to the door and opening it.

'Almost? I thought she did give her a nervous break down?' I ask, and Stiles sends mea proper death stare. He's learning.

'_Alomst,_' says Lydia, probably answering me and pointing it out to Parrish.

* * *

><p>The nurse tries his fourth key, and I feel my patience hanging by a thread.<p>

'Oh no, not this guy,' Stiles groans, and I turn to follow his gaze.

'What the hell are we running here?' Brunski asks, walking right up to the nurse and taking the keys from him. 'A bed and breakfast? You do not just open the door for anyone with a badge.'

'We need to talk to Meredith Walker,' says Parrish, getting Brunski's full and unwanted attention.

'It involves a murder investigation.'

'Well _you_ can talk to her all you want, but these two, especially that one,' he says looking at Stiles, 'they're out of here. And I don't even know who she is,' he snarls, glaring at me.

'They're crucial witnesses to an ongoing investigation,' Parrish says, not backing down, 'I wouldn't have brought them here unless it wasn't … crucial.'

'Okay, deputy,' Brunski purrs, sending chills down my spine, 'how 'bout you come back with a court order? _Then_ I'll listen.'

He moves to Stiles, getting in his face as well. 'As for you,' he snarls, 'Mr Stilinski, how about you come back with payment in full? That's right, daddy may be the sheriff, but he's late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh?'

'But they do help when you need a favour,' Parrish interrupts, showing the guy has good timing. I look down, noticing blood drops hitting the floor once, twice, three times. I retrieve my claws and unclench my jaw, watching Parrish intensely.

'Like, how a month ago Canaan PD helped you get home after blowing a 0.1 on a breathalyser.'

'No,' Stiles gasps, looking absolutely thrilled as he meets Brunski's gaze.

Brunski himself quickly seems to change his mind as a extremely phoney smile appears on his disgusting face.

'Okay,' he says, I'm not against a little … quick pro-co. Not at all.'

He gives Stiles a "friendly" slap on his chest, making Stiles' grin grow even bigger as Brunski hands Parrish the keys before walking away.

'_You_,' Stiles says, slapping Parrish's arm gently, 'I like you.' He gives Parrish another gentle slap ont he shoulder as the deputy moves to open the door. 'I'm gonna keep you.'

Parrish unlocks the door and opens it, a single table lamp lighting up the room, and Meredith is sitting on one of the beds.

'Okay,' I murmur, 'I'm gonna stay over here where it's less creepy.'

* * *

><p>'Meredith, what do you mean "you can't tell us"?`Lydia asks, sitting across from her on the other bed, Stiles right next to her.<p>

Me?

I'm keeping safe behind the deputy with a gun. I might be able to protect myself, but I don't fancy explaining to Brunski how Meredith ended up with claw marks. No thank you.

'We just need the third cipher key,' says Stiles, 'you can give it to us in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs, whatever you want.'

'I can't,' she says, acting as strange and creepy as I've ever seen them come. I didn't seem this creepy when I was locked up in a mental institution, did I? _Did I?_

'Then why did you give us the second key?' Lydia asks, sounding tired and annoyed.

'I wanted to help,' Meredith explains. 'That's what I wanna do – I wanna help.'

'Great!' Lydia exclaims, 'so help us now. Okay? Give us the third cipher key.'

'Things,' Meredith mumbles, 'have changed. I… I can't–'

'Why not?' Stiles asks, sounding more calm than Lydia, who seems to be losing her mind.

'Guys,' Parrish interrupts, 'go easy on her.'

'I'm sorry,' Meredith apologises, 'I can't. He– he, he doesn't want me to.'

'He?' I ask, curiosity getting the better of me, 'who's he?'

'Meredith?' Lydia asks, 'who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key?'

'The Benefactor,' Meredith explains, as if the reason is obvious.

Immediately Lydia is on her feet, almost hovering over Meredith.

'What's his name?'

Meredith simply shakes her head, looking frightened out of her mind.

'God, just tell us his name!' Lydia snaps, but Meredith shakes her, more viciously now.

'Okay, you're shaking your head,' Stiles points out, 'what does that mean? Does it mean you don't know or you don't want to help us?'

'I, I– I can't, I, I can't – I can't help anymore,' Meredith stutters, and I can smell Lydia's anger growing.

'How do you know about him?' she questions, Meredith's head-shaking getting worse.

'Guys, I think we better stop,' Parrish says, and I can't help but agree with him.

'Meredith, a _lot_ of people are going to die if you don't tell us,' Lydia snaps.

'I don't– I don't know. I don't know. Please.'

'Meredith, it's okay,' I whisper, moving over to her and kneeling before her. I take her hands in mine, 'it's okay, Meredith, it's okay.'

'You're gonna be all right,' Parrish tells her, but her little chanter doesn't stop.

'I DON'T KNOW!' she screams, giving my heart a little flutter.

I turn around and see Lydia in Stiles' arms, her ears bleeding. Meredith crawls into the corner of her bed, drawing her knees close to her chest, still shaking her head.

I draw out my vibrating phone from my back pocket, Derek's name meeting me.

**MEET ME AT THE HOSPITAL ASAP. I NEED YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stiiil drunk. But you all know me so well, so you know what to do to make to super duper über happy xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

'Derek?' I call out as I jog down the corridor. 'Derek?'

'I'm here,' he says, appearing in a door way. Relief rushes through even nerve in my body, and I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

'Don't you ever scare me like that again,' I snap, punching him gently in the arm. 'What the hell were you thinking?'

'Sorry, I just didn't know what to do,' he says, one of his arms still protectively wrapped around my waistline. 'And I needed to see you, see that you were okay.'

I lean my head against his chest as I pull out my phone and unlock a text from Stiles.

**SOPHIA HALE?**

'I think Stiles knows,' I murmur, looking up at Derek.

'Knows?' he asks, frowning. I hand him my phone, an amused smile quickly making its appearance, before it quickly vanishes.

'He found out because your name is on the list,' he says, and I nod slowly.

'That was my conclusion, too,' I murmur, 'they probably found the third cipher key to crack open the third part of the list.'

'She in there?

I turn around to be met by a very serious Melissa McCall.

'Yeah,' Derek nods, and Melissa disappears into the room.

'She?' I ask, but Derek simply guides me into the room without answering my question, because as soon as I step inside I recognise Braeden lying unconsciously in a bed.

'Oh, wow,' I gasp, 'what happened?'

'I don't know,' Derek answers, 'I found her in the woods.'

His attention shifts to Melissa, who's holding a syringe.

'What's that?' Derek asks, his arm still securely placed around my waistline.

'Naloxone,' Melissa answers, adding the drug to Braeden tube. 'We need to wake her up.'

'I thought you said she needed to rest?' Derek asks, sounding adorably confused.

'That was before I found out the CDD has just put the high school under quarantine with Scott and Stiles still in there.'

'I'm sorry, what?' I snap, staring at her.

My attention quickly changes as Braeden springs up into a sitting position, gasping for air.

She looks around desperately, before groaning in pain.

'Braeden,' Melissa says, trying to get Braeden's attention. 'Braeden, look at me. You were shot but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand?'

Her gaze shifts to Derek, who gives a slight nod in approval, making Braeden nod, giving Melissa the all clear.

'Good,' Melissa says, 'okay, last night you were in the woods, and you came across another pack? Do you know what happened to them?'

'I told you,' Derek says, 'they were poisoned.'

'No,' Braeden mutters hoarsely. 'No, they were infected. It was a virus, designed to kill werewolves.'

_Oh, great._

'And it did. It killed them all.'

* * *

><p>I run down the corridor, pushing the gurney as I run towards the elevator. Deaton, Satomi, Melissa and I all gather inside it, the man on the gurney seizing. I take his hand, hoping to calm him down. I wince as his claws dig into my skin, but I retain my straight face quickly. Melissa furiously pushes the button, but I feel the grip on my hand vanishing, the man dead.<p>

Satomi gasps in shock, and I retract my hand. I feel my heart sinking, and I close my eyes for a brief second.

* * *

><p>I cover my mouth with my hand to keep the contents of my stomach from escaping as Deaton drills into the man's head, pushing the skin of his head over his forehead, exposing how the skin looks underneath. Something I'd rather be without.<p>

'I think I know what this is,' Deaton says, looking at Melissa.

I feel my eyesight shifting out of control, and I have to focus to keep them in clear view.

I really need to catch up on some sleep.

'But unfortunately if I'm right, and Scott and the rest are infected, it's not good.'

'When is it ever?' I mumble.

'They're going to die without an antidote,' Deaton explains, and I feel my heart sinker further into my stomach.

I go and lean against the wall and Melissa goes to get Derek. I feel my head throbbing, and I press my palm against my forehead. It doesn't take long for her to return with him, and Deaton quickly debriefs us.

'It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population.'

'What's it gonna do to _our_ wolf population?' Mellisa asks, sounding more than a little flustered which is understandable.

'Well it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster,' Deaton adds, as he is the bearer of good news.

'You mean it's been weaponised,' Derek says, always there to translate for us dummies.

'It infected my whole pack,' says Satomi, rubbing her hands together.

'Everyone except for you,' Deaton points out. 'That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or are you immune?'

'If your pack was infected,' says Derek, 'then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance of the woods?'

'Apparently another assassin,' Satomi answers, and I splay my hands on the wall, pushing myself off of it. I walk over to the operation table and draw the cloth over the man's face. I can't stand the sight any longer.

'Personally I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox,' Satomi adds.

'Sounds like you're gonna get plenty of chances,' Melissa comments, bringing a small smile to my grim face.

I hang me head foreward, trying to concentrate on standing on my feet.

'Sorry,' I hear Satomi apologise, 'I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia.'

I crane my neck to look at them, detecting a small, proud smile on Derek's lips.

'I used to visit her a lot,' Satomi continues, 'do you remember me?'

'I remember the tea,' Derek smiles, 'you always brought that tea that smelled terrible.'

'I brought that tea as a gift,' she says, her smile warm and welcoming, 'Your mother loved it.'

I feel my strength draining, and I grit my teeth togeth as I force myself back onto my feet. I managed to hide in the corner and keep up appearances by the table, but I can feel my power disappearing.

'What kind of tea?' Deaton asks, sounding unusually curious.

'What?' Satomi asks, sounding confused.

'The tea, with the smell. What kind was it?'

'Reishi,' Satomi answers, still sounding very confused. 'Wild purple reishi. It's very rare.'

'It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness. Satomi you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated.'

'Okay,' Melissa nods, 'okay, _how_ rare is it? Can we find it?'

'We don't have to,' Derek answers, 'My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault.'

'Good,' I murmur, 'that's good.'

I feel my shoulder crash into Derek's ribs, his arms quickly wrapping around me.

'I'm fine,' I croak out, quickly clearing my throat. 'I'm fine,' I repeat.

'You're not fine,' says Derek, his palm pressing against my cheek. 'You're burning up.'

'She's been infected,' says Deaton, and I look up at Derek.

'I think I want some tea,' I groan, feeling my legs finally giving out beneath me. The only thing keeping me on my feet is Derek's tight grip.

* * *

><p>Derek helps me up on the table after they remove what's-his-name. I feel the sweat trickle down my forehead, making me cringe.<p>

'I look like I'm dying, don't I?' I ask as Derek uses a paper tissue to wipe my forehead. Good thing I only opted for mascara today.

'Yes, you do,' he sighs, his tone void.

'What a supporting husband I have,' I mock, looking down at my hands and quickly wiping the black goo on my jeans. Of course, it doesn't escape Derek's notice. He takes my hands and holds them out, calling out for Deaton whom appears beside him in a flash.

'How long does she have?'

Derek shows him my hands, and Deaton's face falls.

'Not long,' he says, and I notice Derek's jaw tighten.

'Take care of her,' he tells Deaton, before swiftly placing his hand at the back of my head, pushing it forewords. His lips longer on my skin a little longer than usual, and then he walks away.

'I have to get to the school,' he tells someone, and as the only people I can see are Deaton and Melissa, my bet he's talking to Satomi.

'What about the other at the look-out point?' I hear Satomi ask before her voice disappears, my vision darkening. I feel my head crash against something hard, and I know it's the table. Voices return, all a jumble that I can't make sense of.

'Derek?' I call out, craning my neck to look around.

'Hey, I'm here,' comes his soothing voice, taking my hand in his. 'What's wrong, baby?'

I feel my breathing hitch up, my hand immediately getting clammy. I recall Satomi's word:

_When they go blind, they only have minutes left. __When they go blind, they only have minutes left._

_When they go blind, they only have minutes left. __When they go blind, they only have minutes left._

'Calm down,' he murmurs, 'everything is going to be okay. I called Stiles, he'll the the mushrooms.' His knuckles gently graces my cheek, and I feel tears building up.

'Baby, look at me,' he whispers, his thumb wiping away an escaped tear.

'I can't,' I gasp, tightening my grip on his hand. 'I can't look at you. I can't look at anything. _I can__'__t see_.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yeah, still drunk. At least you guys got three chapters in what - 5 hours? I'd say that's pretty dang impressive if you ask me. Maybe I should do another all-nighter where I get drunk and write you guys a bunch of chapters? I still have another week of vacation time left... And it's the finale tonight ****omg I won't survive. BYEE xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

I feel my head roll to the side, and it's feels unusually heavy. I blink, trying to take in my surroundings but everything is a blur.

'Sophia?' comes Derek's distant voice, and I blink again. 'Sophia, baby, can you hear me?'

'Yeah,' I breathe, and I soon feel his hand at the side of my face, his lips against my forehead.

'I thought I'd lost you there for a moment,' he says, and his face starts to come into focus.

'You're not gonna get rid of me that easily,' I croak out, a little laugh escaping his throat.

'Am I covered in black goo?' I ask, remembering how my hands looked just before I lost my vision.

'I cleaned you up,' Derek says, pushing some hair out of my face.

'I guess Stiles got to me in time, huh?' I breathe, and Derek smiles a little.

'Yeah,' Derek nods, 'you scared him – you scared all of us.'

'Boo,' I grin, making an involuntary laugh escape him.

'You're awake,' comes Stiles' voice, and I lift my gaze to the doorway, and a very tired and battered Stiles comes into view.

'Hey, little brother,' I smile, and Stiles quickly moves towards me and pulls me into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>I huff and puff as I stare back at my reflection. I look like a proper mess: my perfectly shaped messy bun now just looks messy (not in a good way), I forgot to take off my make up before dozing of, because, well, happy-times with the hubby. I'm wearing his boxer shorts because they're extremely comfortable (try it, ladies - just steal 'em), but they're not very flattering. On top of everything I'm wearing a tight tank top, and my boobs look weird.<p>

'Thank God he already married me,' I groan, trying to rub the sleep out of my eye, but only succeeding in getting mascara in my eye.

I push open the bathroom door and step outside, making as little sound as possible as I know Derek is sleeping, as is Braeden. Yes, Braeden. Somewhere along the lines of when I met him, Derek's become unusually nice. I know he's not cheating (I'm kinda surprised too! Just kidding. Kinda) because of how oblivious he looks whenever Braeden looks at him (she has a thing for him and I can't really blame her - but only look, no touching, Brae).

I frown and cock my head to the side as I watch her tip toe her way over to the sofa where Derek is lying – and, yes, of course. She's only in her underwear. That girl is too comfortable in her own skin.

She gets on her knees in front of him, and I quietly move a little to the left, watching her roll up his vest top.

Derek's hands quickly wrap around Braeden's, and her body jolts ever so slightly.

'What are you doing?' he asks, arching an eyebrow.

'Protecting my investment,' Braeden answers, repeating Derek's own words back at him It's what he'd told her when we (he) asked her to stay in the loft where she could recover safely.

'Mh,' he nods, clearly finding the situation amusing.

'Why aren't you healing?' Braeden asks, and I press my lips together.

'Some wounds take longer,' Derek answers vaguely. I don't think he likes to be reminded of his situation.

'And some leave scars,' Braeden retorts, and I cross my arms over my chest. 'But not for people like you. So what's going on?'

'Maybe I'm just tired,' Derek answers bluntly, pulling down is vest top to cover his abdomen. He turns over to his side, giving Braeden his back.

I clear my throat, just to make sure Braeden knows not to trespass on any boundaries. She knows I'd rip her throat out before she could even blink – and believe me, I've thought about it.

Braeden's gaze turns to me, and I arch an eyebrow as to say "watch it".

She turns back to Derek, slightly more hesitant. 'Derek, show me your eyes.'

'You just saw them,' Derek answers. His sarcasm's improved, I've got to say. I'm sure he's taking notes from Stiles, just not admitting it.

'Show me your _real_ eyes,' Braeden corrects herself.

Derek rolls over on his back, sighing. He looks at Braeden, and I know he's not showing her his eyes because it drains him these days.

'Okay,' Braeden nods, 'now why don't you tell me what's _really_ going on?'

'Braeden,' I say, walking up to her. 'We'll fill you in,' I tell her reluctantly, biting down on my bottom lip, 'but not right now. Go back to bed.'

Hesitantly she gets back on her feet, and for once she seems to listen to me.

'If he's not healing he needs to get it patched up so he doesn't get an infection,' Braeden says, looking down at me. Bitch is taller than me, and I hate it. I also got my hopes up - as always she's _not_ listening to me.

'I know,' I snap back at her. 'It's just a graze anyhow,' I shrug, 'I'll patch him up tomorrow.'

'It's probably something neither of you have ever had to worry about before,' Braeden says, and I arch an eyebrow.

'Is it?'

'He was the one born a werewolf. I was born human,' I tell her, my tone coming out much harsher than intended.

'When did you turn?' she asks, and I take a deep breath.

'None of you business,' I tell her sweetly, before walking over to the table where all of Braeden's guns are displayed.

I press my lips together so I won't tell her to go fuck herself, before walking over to my wardrobe and pulling out my zip-up hoodie. 'I'll be back in a minute,' I tell them as I grab my wallet, shoving it into one of the pockets in the jacket.

'Where are you going?' Derek asks, sounding slightly worried about me. He knows when I'm not amused.

'To get something to clean up your wound with. We're out.'

I stride towards the door and jog down the stairs before any of them get a word in, and as soon as the fresh, cold wind hits my face, I feel myself growing calmer. I am way too tense today…

* * *

><p>'Your boyfriend just lost at hand wrestling against me,' she says as I walk down the three steps of stairs before making my way over to the table.<p>

'He's not my boyfriend, Braeden, he's my husband. Keep yourself updated, please,' I say as I remove my zip-up hoodie and lay it on the table.

'As for losing a battle of hand wrestling: are you surprised?'

I turn around, facing the two of them. It's amazing how little it bothers me that Braeden isn't wearing anything but the underwear I stripped her down to when she was unconscious.

'Derek is a born werewolf who has now lost all his supernatural strength. He now has the strength of any normal 20-something guy that visits the gym a couple of times a week and only lifts so much that he can keep up appearances.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence,' Derek answers sarcastically.

I take a deep breath as I lean against the table, biting down on my lip.

'Braeden, I have a new task for you and I want you to start carrying out immediately.'

'Sure,' she shrugs, 'how much you paying me?'

'You'll get as much as you want, when Derek can handle himself with a gun.'

'No,' Derek snaps, eyes meeting mine. 'You know I hate guns.'

'Because you've only been shot with them. You've never been thought how to use them because you've never had to. You've always been able to rely on your own personal strength, and you could heal from anything thrown at you. I even watched Peter claw out your stomach and less than a week later you were running through the streets again. That, however, is not the case anymore. You can't just stroll out that door and think you can protect everyone – _anyone_. I promised you I would help you find a solution for this, and I will, but I need to know that you'll be able to handle yourself around any danger even though you no longer have the strength, speed and healing capabilities that you used to. I know you don't want to admit it, but you're vulnerable and you're easy prey. You've made me run and hide more times than I can count and I listened to you more times than I disobeyed. Now I'm asking you to find a different way, if only temporarily. I'm not asking you to run and hide. So please, do this. If not for yourself, then do it for me. Remember how you felt when I died in your arms, because if the roles gets reversed because I couldn't help you, then I'm going to feel ten times that.'

I watch Derek's face soften, and I know he's silently agreeing with me, so I turn to Braeden.

'I also need you to teach him not to play by the rules. Because when you're human fighting off the supernatural, you need to bend the rules a little.'

'Gotcha,' Braeden nods, and I purse my lips, biting down my commentary on her assemble.

I give a fake smile as I pull out a gun from the waistline of my jeans, handing it to Derek who looks slightly mortified.

'I got that for you,' I tell him, 'now learn how to use it.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he murmurs, and I give him a hard stare before I turn my back to him, grabbing my jacket.

'Going somewhere?' he asks, his voice much closer, his breath tickling the skin of my neck.

'Yes,' I answer, smiling slightly as his lips graze my skin.

'Where to?' he whispers, and I turn around in his embrace, placing my hand on his bulging chest.

'That's my little secret to keep,' I tell him, his face so close that his nose touches mine. 'Now you be a good little boy and learn how to use that gun, and I'll be back when I'll be back.'

'You're being secretive,' he mutters, and I give him my sweetest smile. 'Yes I am,' I tell him, kissing the tip of his nose before ducking out of his embrace, making my way toward the door.

I know he wants to call after me, to know what I'm doing and where I'm going. He hates not knowing what I get up to, which is probably aftermath of the little happening at the sheriff's station all those months ago. I'm not going to blame him, I completely understand. Honestly, I would probably be worse. But a girl's got her secrets.

* * *

><p>I sit down on the wet grass, the wind lifting my hair ever so slightly, the moist curling it up. I let my fingers slip through the green, sighing. 'We never really talked, did we?' I mumble, pulling some of the grass out of the ground. 'I didn't really like you in the beginning to be quite honest. I think you probably noticed,' I say, a small smile playing along my lips.<p>

'Nobody really talks about you,' I continue, my shoulders sagging, my chest tightening. I look up at the marble in front of me, 'ALLISON ARGENT' carved into the stone in huge, reminding letters.

'I think they're all scared, especially Scott, and Lydia, and Stiles even. You'd all done so good, you'd all managed to stick together, and I think a part of you, all of you, believed that even if you weren't invincible, nothing would separate you. That you would always stick together.'

The image of Scott's haunted features makes an entrance in my mind, the memory of him sitting on the ground, hugging Allison's limb body so tightly.

'Scott's struggling. He has Kira, and I know he adores her. You can tell by the way he looks at her, But I also think he feels guilty for it. You two might've broken up, but he still loved you. He'll always love you. He even sought your approval of Kira, silently of course but none the less. You never forget your first love, and you never truly stop loving them. But now, I think he feels guilty because he's alive, and to some extend, he's happy. Truly happy, and it breaks him knowing that you'll never be happy anymore because you are no more.'

I pull some hair behind my ear, my chest heaving for air as my throat thickens.

'Lydia keeps mostly to herself, up in the boathouse. She's become desperate to figure out more about her power, which is a good thing, but I think she's gone a bit off the rails. I haven't seen her in ages, and whenever I do she's dishevelled. She's no longer the Lydia you knew, and I'm worried about her. Not to mention Stiles, who's acting like he's back to his own, quirky and funny self. But he still blames himself for everything he did, and most of all his holds so much guilt about your death. I don't know if it's because as the Nogitsune, he controlled the Oni who killed you, or because as the Nogitsune he craved chaos and strife and pain, sand your death gave him all of that, meaning he enjoyed it. I just know that he's not as fine as he pretends to be. Even Derek has been affected by your death. We all have, to some extend, 'cause you're Allison. You were fierce, loyal. You were a great solider and an even greater friend, and losing you has left a hole in all of our hearts, even mine. Considering I didn't really like you to begin with, you really grew on me and I did love you as a friend and maybe even a little sister, even if I never told you. I'm sorry for how your life ended. I know you died doing what you wanted; to protect those who cannot protect themselves, protecting your friends, but you still died. You were only 17, and you died. That's not how your life should've ended, but I guess that1s the risk we all take doing this. All I hope is that if I die here, soon, I wanna die fighting. Like you.'

I quickly wipe away the fallen tears as I lay down a small bouquet of flowers before Allison's grave. I stay there, staring at it. I don't know for how long. I just know that sitting there in silence brought me peace for some reason. And right now, peace is exactly what I need, if only for a minute or two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SO SO SORRY. Literally been experiencing the worst writer's block ever, and then I moved to a different country and then I started university and everything just happened to quickly and I'm really sorry. After my last "writing-binge" as I like to call it, I stayed up until 5am three nights in a row to try and get something done, and all I managed to do was write the beginning of this chapter which I deleted today because it was utter crap. I promise to get the last few chapters up within the next couple of weeks, as I'm now currently studying creative writing so hopefully I'll learn a few tricks on how to get my motivation flowing and stuff like that. I do love you and I'm already planning series 5 on the side, just struggling to fine time to write but I promise you'll have the rest of the chapters very soon. LOVE YOU, BYE! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Carefully avoiding the parts the floor I know will creak, I sneak across the openly planned flat. I'm making my way over to the sofa, but quickly notice the shape is too small to be my husband. I frown, craning my neck. I see him lying on his back on the bed, the sheets wrapped around his legs and his chest bare, heaving regularly with his breathing. I can't the small smile creeping up, quickly making my way over to the dresser. I step out of jeans and dropping my zip-up hoodie on the floor. I lift up the covers and as soon as I'm lying on the bed, wrap myself in them.

Immediately I feel a strong arm wrap around me and I lean into his familiar body, smiling.

'You're awake, aren't you?' I whisper, to which a kiss on the bare skin of my shoulder is my answer.

'Did I wake you?' I frown, turning around to meet Derek's warm eyes.

'I waited,' he whispers, and I bite down on my bottom lip. I gently place my hand on the side of his face, his stubble prickling my palm. 'I love you, husband,' I murmur, making him smile ever so slightly. 'And I love you,' he murmurs back, pulling me close to his chest, where I rest my head as his lips grace my lobe. 'Wife,' he whispers, before kissing the top of my head.

He's silent for a while, and I'm almost asleep when his voice whispers; 'are you okay?'

The worry in his tone is evident, and I press my lips to his collarbone. 'Yes,' I murmur, 'just had to let off some steam.'

'Steam all gone?'

'All gone.'

He sighs contently, his fingers grazing my back, sending me into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>I nudge Derek, receiving an unsatisfied groan in response.<p>

'Your phone,' I mutter, the ringtone interrupting my sleep.

'It's yours,' he mutters back, and I frown.

'Na-ah,' I argue, 'mine goes "_ringring-ringring_", yours goes "_riiing-riiing_".'

'You've memorised our ringtones?' he asks, and even though he's sleepy I can tell I'm humouring him.

'Yes, because it's extremely handy in situations like this.'

I feel his arm, along with his warmth, disappear just before the ringing stops, and Derek's sleepy voice grumbles; 'this better be good.'

I roll over, snuggling close to him to regain his warmth, his arm automatically finding its hold around me.

I can barely detect their voices, therefore unable to keep up with the conversation. It's not until I feel Derek's lips against my forehead and my heart sinks.

'No,' I pout, knowing what it means.

'Scott will be here in just a few minutes,' Derek sighs, and I open my eyes to glare at him. 'Why did you decide to go all perfect-big-brother?' I complain, making him laugh.

'We had so much more alone time when they were scared of you.'

'We also broke up quite a few times,' he grins as he leaves me, making his way over to the dresser to get some clothes.

I groan as I pull the duvet up to my chin, wanting to disappear into the fluffiness of it and never come out.

Just as I remove the duvet to sneak a peek, a pair of jeans land on my face.

'Jerk,' I groan, sitting up. He's already fully dressed, his back to me. I slip out of bed and pull my jeans on, already wearing a vest top. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I watch Derek walk about, picking up clothes I've left all over the loft. 'I do love having a cleaner,' I murmur, to which he responds by throwing the clothes at me. 'It's usually the other way around, you know,' he points out, not looking too happy. 'Well we've never been very traditional, have we?' I grin, making him sigh.

'You guys decent?' I hear Scott's voice from the other side of the door, and I quickly make my way over, opening the door. 'You gave us two minutes notice, of course we're decent,' I answer sarcastically, gesturing them all to come in.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure?' I muse, looking him up and down. 'Like, 100% sure?'<p>

'He covered you in gasoline?' Derek asks Parrish, though it sounds more like a 'make-sure-I-have-all-the-facts' question rather than my 'you-sure-you-didn't-dream-it' question.

'It's the hair and the nails, isn't it?' Lydia asks, 'the parts of the body that are essentially dead.'

'Gross,' I murmur, wrinkling my nose.

'Well they should be _gone_,' gorgeous husband points out, to which Parrish seems to slightly disagree; 'I was set on fire. _All_ of me should be gone.'

'That is a very good point.'

'Not if you're like us,' Scott answers, to which I kinda feel like pointing to Derek and mouth 'family burned to death', but I stop myself. Derek seems to ignore it as well, simply saying 'I don't think he's like us.'

'Like you?' Parrish asks, looking very confused. Poor guy; he must be confused beyond belief right now.

'Then what is he?' Lydia prompts.

'Sorry, I have no idea,' Derek shrugs, turning to me.

'The only creature I know of that can burn and rise from the ashes is the phoenix, but I've never heard of a were-phoenix.'

'You both knew about Jackson and Kira,' Scott snaps, sounding a little annoyed.

'This is a little out of my experience,' Derek sighs. 'There might be something in the Bestiary. Didn't you try Argent?' I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

'I don't know where he is,' Scott murmurs.

'Okay, hold on!' Parrish interrupts, 'what's a bestiary? Actually, that's not even my first question, just– just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia?'

He looks at all of us, 'are you all psychic?'

'Psychic?' Derek frowns.

'Yeah,' Parrish nods, psychic being as far as his innocent mind can take him.

'Not exactly,' Scott answers.

'And the first thing you should know; nobody is like Lydia.'

'Okay, then…' He breathes; 'what are you?'

'We're a little further from reality than psychics,' I point out, looking to Scott, Derek giving him a 'might-as-well-show-me' kinda look. He's got so many looks I should probably write a dictionary and give it to everyone for Christmas.

Closing his eyes, Scott takes a deep breath before opening them, showing Parrish his new, bright red orbs.

'And no, we're not vampire's,' I smile, not wanting him to get the wrong end of the stick.

* * *

><p>'What's a kanima?' Parrish asks for the ninth time, make me groan inwardly as I lean into Derek. 'We'll get back to that,' Scott reassures him, 'just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability, is on the dead pool.'<p>

'But _I_ don't even know what I am,' Parrish argues, clearly not understanding the insignificance of what he does and doesn't understand.

'I'm pretty sure they don't care,' Derek tells him, always speaking my mind.

'How many professional assassins are we talking about?'

'We're starting to lose count,' Lydia sighs.

'Are we sure it's just professionals though? I mean, I'm pretty sure Parrish's colleague, no matter how much of a tool he is, got a job at the police department and waited this long to take a go at Parrish. I mean, he could've had a go at all of us; how many times haven't we been there at night without anyone knowing?'

'I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this,' Parrish adds, 'I think he was taking a chance.'

'Well that means _anyone_ with the dead pool can take a chance.'

'But if Haigh has it, who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?'

'Judging by our luck? Pretty damn easy,' I sigh, looking up at Derek who gently starts to stroke the small of my back.

'I need some air,' I tell them, excusing myself as I hurry out of the loft, the air feeling as if it's suddenly pressing against my chest. No one manages to get out a single word before I'm out of earshot, soon to be wandering the dark streets. My hands are shaking, and I cross my arms tightly across my chest, trying to get them under control. I keep getting these flashes of something horrible, and knowing I'm not the banshee I can't make anything out of them. They're just images, and feelings, but I can't shake them and they keep getting stronger. I take a shaky breath, forcing myself to not cry.

'I'm probably just short on sleep,' I tell myself. 'Just short on sleep.'


	20. Chapter 20

'What the hell happened?'

I'm crouching on the floor, picking up a few pieces of shared glass as Stiles and my uncle walks in. 'It was supposed to be a date,' Derek informs them. We'd lent the loft to Scott so he could arrange a proper first date for him and Kira. Somehow I have a feeling it didn't go according to plan.

'They were both here?' It's weird how his middle aged face seems to have grown ten years older ever since he was told about the supernatural happenings in this town; just as everyone else's face did.

'Yes, they were,' I nod, stuffing my hands into my back pockets, 'and now they're both gone.'

Stiles quickly gets his phone out of his pocket as it vibrates, quickly picking it up.

'Hey.' His answer is short and abrupt, but not impolite. Through the phone I recognise Lydia's voice, 'Scott's been taken.'

'Scott _and_ Kira,' he corrects her, 'we just don't know where.'

'Mexico,' answers Deaton voice through the phone, and I groan. Anywhere but Mexico, god damn it. 'And if you wanna save his life, that's where you're going, too.'

I groan, giving my temple a light massage; 'I am starting to really dislike Mexico.'

'Killing a Berserker is next to impossible,' Peter says, jumping creepily into conversations like he always does. 'It's not just the fire power, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human.' Peter makes his way down the spiral staircase, his hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans. Derek nods understandingly; 'the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent, and he's not getting back to me.' He arches his eyebrows suggestively at Peter, clearly asking for any other brilliant ideas his uncle might be hiding.

'Well,' he answers nonchalantly, 'we're going to need some help; like Malia, maybe Liam, _definitely_ me.'

'I was hoping for 'definitely _not_' but oh well,' I shrug, crossing my arms. 'I guess we don't have much of a choice in the situation.'

* * *

><p>'I still don't like relying on these things,' Derek mutters as I ready a gun for him. He's leaning on the table, staring into the wood with an unusually troubled glance.<p>

'I get it,' I tell him, placing the gun on the table. 'You know I do. And it's reasonable to miss it: the speed, the strength, the power.'

'It's not about the power, it's about being able to help. I feel helpless.'

He clenches his hands into fists, before spreading them out again, taking a deep breath.

'You're not helpless, Derek.' I take one of his hands, giving it a light squeeze. 'You've handled all of this unreasonably well – better than anyone ever should. I can't imagine how hard it is to adjust, but you've got guns now. You'll be fine.'

'Well somehow you're still a better shot than me,' he smiles, looking up at me. His glance so gentle and kind, making something tighten around my heart. For once I wish I didn't know him as well as I do. For once I wish I didn't detect the slightly sad look in his eyes, because what irks me is the fact that he's not outwardly sad. He's at-peace sad.

'Derek.' I try to sound calm, but my voice betrays me as it whimpers ever so slightly. I intervene my fingers with his, squeezing it harder than I did before; 'do you really think I'm going to allow you to not return?'

'I'm not sure if you get to control this, Soph.' He straightens his back, pulling me slightly closer.

'You're coming home with me,' I tell him firmly, and he places some of my loose strands behind my ear with his free hand.

'Very possibly,' he nods, stroking my cheek gently with his thumb, 'but likely not alive.' I feel my heart drop, my breath being stolen from me. I feel tears travelling down my cheeks, and I close my eyes to regain my breathing. 'I'm not okay with that,' I tell him, my voice breaking even though I keep my eyes closed. As I feel his lips capture mine, I know he's saying his goodbye properly, knowing full well he might not be able to later. My tears continue to cascade as I pull his body, his warmth, closer to me. I hold on to him for dear life, terrified of what's going to happen if I let him go. The air cools my lips as his touch disappears, his forehead gently falling against mine as he sighs; 'I am. If it saves Scott and Kira.'

'I just got you back,' I murmur, opening my eyes to look at him, trying to memorise all his features. I lift my hand, tracing the lines on his tired face. 'I can't do this without you. I can't do anything without you.'

'You're a lot stronger than you think,' he murmurs, pressing his delicate lips to my forehead. 'You'll be just fine.'

I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him tight. I gasp, trying to bring myself to say those three words, but feeling the finality of them my voice breaks up and I bury my face into the gape of his neck. 'I know, baby,' he whispers in my ear, stroking my hair and he kisses my temple gently; 'I love you, too.'

'We really bringing him?' is the first thing Derek asks as he steps out of the car, and I jump out shortly after.

* * *

><p>'We really bringing him?' Stiles retorts, pointing to Peter.<p>

'We're bringing everyone we can,' Peter snaps, and I clear my throat.

'He's also the only one here with knowledge about Berserkers,' I point out, scratching my jaw. 'And considering Scott and Kira were taken the day _before_ the full moon,' Peter continues, 'we should probably get going.'

'What's that mean?' Malia asks, looking to her father.

Before Peter gets a chance to answer his daughter, I speak up; 'if Kate took Scott back to the same temple she took Derek, how do we know she is not planning to do the same thing to him?'

'She wants to make him younger?' Liam asks, looking at me as if what I'm saying is beyond ridiculous.

'Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf,' Derek suggests, clearly making their brains work. 'A werewolf can't steal a true alpha's power,' Peter adds, 'but maybe a werejaguar with the power of the la iglesia… Maybe she can.'

Stiles shifts his weight, clearly uncertain of both what to do and think.

'So,' Peter cheerfully says as he claps his hands together, 'if everyone is officially freaked out; I say we get going.'

'We can't,' Stiles interrupts, 'not without Lydia.'

* * *

><p>Over and over again Stiles calls Lydia, pacing back and forth.<p>

'What is she doing at the school anyway?' Derek asks, standing in his default pose of arms crossed over his chest, emotionless face in place. 'We got Kira's sword,' Malia explains, holding the sword up to show us, 'but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get her jacket out of her locker.'

'And you thought sending the one person without a way to protect herself was the best idea?' I frown, seeing the massive hole in that plan.

'Nothing,' Stiles sighs, sounding both irritated and frustrated.

'If she has a car she can catch up with us,' Braeden argues, clearly showing how used she is to doing things on her own.

'That's a good point,' Peter agrees, pointing at Braeden as to show who he is agreeing with, 'we'll call from the road.'

'No,' Stiles snaps, 'what if something happened? What if she's in trouble?'

'Fine, _you _stay, _you_ find her,' Peter snarls, 'we're gonna go on without you.' Peter moves over to his car, clearly having made up his mind. 'Since when did he become to desperate to save Scott?' I whisper to Derek, but he simply shrugs.

'I can call Mason,' Liam suggests. 'He's at a study group at school, maybe he could look for her.'

Stiles seem to look to Derek for approval, and he does his typical eyebrow arch, asking Stiles if he's got any better ideas. Derek can literally hold a conversation just using his eyebrows; I think it's a Hale thing.

Stiles sighs, 'all right, fine.'

I walk with Derek over to the prison van, before Peter speaks up.

'Remember what we're dealing with here,' he says, pulling on his jacket, 'it's not just Kate; it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls, but do not assume there is any humanity left.'

I see Liam's whole pose change, and I can smell his fear. 'Ah, this little one is terrified of them – aren't you?' Peter asks, looking at Liam. 'Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive.

'A reminder to everyone; you do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill.'

'Cheerful,' I murmur, crossing my arms to resist try and resist the chill running down my spine. I feel Derek's warm touch on my lower back. I turn around, my eyes resting on the frown he always seems to carry.

'Be careful,' he says, moving his hand up to my shoulder to give it a light squeeze.

'I'm not the one in the back of a van with a werewolf that cannot control his urges,' I remind him and he smirks before leaning down and pressing his lips to my forehead, his hand moving further up to my neck, his thumb massaging my scalp.

'Te quiero,' he whispers, his lips lingering a moment longer before he lets go of me, disappearing into the van. I watch Stiles shut the doors and the van being driven onto the highway and vanish in a cloud of dust. I climb into the back of Peter's car, my thoughts drifting away.

* * *

><p>Sitting there with my head resting against the cold glass, I stare at the horizon. Everything becomes a blur as my mind keeps focusing on the disturbing feeling in my gut. You know that feeling? When you feel like there's something you've forgotten, something you've missed. It's just continuously itching at the back of your mind, reminding you that there's one more detail – a vital detail – that you've completely missed. Silently I sit there, watching the sun descend and the full moon glow in all its glory. There's a constant humming sound coming from the voices of Peter and Malia in the front seats, but I tuned them out long ago. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath as the thought fighting to reach the surface and reveal its contents to me slips further and further away. I feel the car stop and my eyes flutter open just as an unsettling, hair rising and familiar sound makes me whip around just in time to see my husband pulled from the van and thrown onto the ground. Without thinking I jump out, lunging towards the berserker. I barely manage to get within arms reach of him before he grabs me by the throat, crushing by neck and sucking all air out of my lungs. 'Hey!' I hear Derek shout, and seemingly losing interest in me the berserker throw me away, my head hitting a stone. I groan in pain, rolling over on my side, helplessly watching as the berserker throws its blade into Derek's chest over and over. The sharp sounds of a gun being fired multiple times causes me to flinch, but it seems to have an effect on the berserker as it runs away form the blazing fire, giving me room to scramble over to Derek. I notice the blood soaking through his shirt, and I can't stop myself form whimpering.<p>

'I thought we said no more dying?' I try to joke, but even I can hear the forced humour in my voice. Derek's breath is shallow, but he manages a little laugh, showing me his blood stained teeth. His laugh morphs into an agonised groan, his teeth gritted together to silence himself. He presses his hand against one of his wounds, holding it up to see his pale skin drenched in dark red liquid.

'How bad is it?' Peter asks, sounding worried.

'I'm fine,' Derek groans, clearly forcing the pain he's experiencing to vacate his tone. 'Just get to Scott.'

There's silence as nobody moves, everybody rooted to their spots.

'Just find him,' Derek gasps, 'I'll be right behind you. _Go!_'

'Hey,' Derek says, looking to Stiles with a pleading stare, 'save him.'

I can hear their footsteps disappearing as they make their way into the church, but I can't make myself move, to leave him.

I watch his pain grow along with my frustration as I sit there, unable to do anything but put pressure to a wound that refuses to stop bleeding.

'Lydia was right,' he whispers, but I ignore him. 'Can you still pull a trigger?'

'Yeah,' he breathes, and I pull out the gun I prepared for him from the waistband of my jeans, pressing it into his bloody hand. 'Stay with me,' I order him, 'you're gonna be okay.'

'It's a mortal wound and,' his breathing catches in his throat, making him wince, 'right now I'm feeling pretty mortal.'

'I'm not gonna let you die,' I snap at him, getting a second gun out from a strap on my leg. 'I am not going to let you die,' I whisper, readying the second gun.

'You have to concentrate on saving yourself,' he says as we both look towards the sound of a howling berserker.

'I'm not leaving you,' I tell him sternly, refusing to move. 'I'm not letting you die without a fight, and I am certainly not letting you die alone.'

The stand up as I hear tires screeching, followed by gun shots. 'What the–'

I peek over the concrete wall, watching the hunters and the berserkers.

'I think we might actually win this,' I whisper, turning to look at Derek. A horrible feeling falls over me as I look at Derek's relaxed face, eyes closed.

'Derek?' I lean down, putting his face between my hands. 'Derek.'

He barely opens his eyes, looking as if he's just about to pass out. 'Stay with me, okay?' The sides of his mouth barely stretch into the ghost of a smile, before tilting up a little extra – and then the muscles relax, his eyes closing as his head falls back. 'Derek?' I whimper, slapping his face. '_Derek_.'

* * *

><p>I ignore my tears as I stand up, ignoring the gun shots and walking towards the werejaguar.<p>

'Kate!' I scream, knowing I'll get her attention. 'KATE!'

I spot her throwing a hunter to the ground, her attention shifting to me. I lunge at her, screaming and clawing, but in my clouded mind I barely get a few gig hits in before she smashes my head into a wall, cracking it, proceeding to shove a piece of bone into my chest. I gasp, staring down at myself.

The hauling of a wolf captures my attention, and I look towards the sound. Everyone seems to have stopped in the search of this new sound.

From behind a fallen concrete wall leaps a beautiful, black wolf. Kate growls at it, looking threatened. The wolf's eyes glow a cold, bright blue that I've stared into so many times I could never mistake it. I pull out the bone in my chest, gritting my teeth together in agony as I do. The wolf leaps at Kate, who shrieks out in agony as they wrestle to the ground. She starts to crawl away, and as she looks back up there's no longer a wolf glaring at her, but Derek Hale.

'You're… You're dead,' she gasps, staring at him in confusion. I push myself up, leaning against the wall for support. 'No,' he snarls, shaking his head; 'I was evolving.' The hatred expressed in his features is so clear and frightening, anyone being underneath his stare would be terrified. 'Something you'll never do,' he tells her. I feel my breath getting caught in my throat as a berserker goes at Derek, but he simply grabs its mask, tearing it apart as the man that was once behind the mask turns into dust the a golden flash of light.

Kate scrambles to her feet, and is suddenly knocked to the ground again. I look over at the other side of the road, seeing Argent hidden behind another wall, gun poised. Kate gasps in pain as she looks at her shooter, emotional pain rather than physical plastered across her face. 'Chris,' she murmurs, sounding betrayed. Hurt and wounded, Kate hurries away, clutching her arm. Despite his own injuries, Argent follows her.

For a moment everyone stands still, waiting for something to happen, but nothing does.

Ignoring my own pain, I partially run, partially stumble towards Derek who grab a hold of me, and I wrap my arms around his neck. 'I told you; you're coming back home with me.' His grip around me tightens as he laughs, rocking me slightly and lifting me off my feet. Once again tears start to stream down my face, but this time it's not sad tears. It's tears of happiness and relief, and I'm happy to let them stream for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>'There's enough yellow wolves bane to keep Peter out for the trip back,' Argent informs us, Derek settling him into the trunk of his uncle's car. 'But be careful.'<p>

'You're really going with them,' Scott sighs, and I lean against the car.

'I made a deal with the Calavera's weeks ago,' he explains, 'to leave you alone; all of you. But only if I help them catch Kate.'

'What if you can't?' Kira asks, worried.

'I'll find her,' Argent promises, 'someone has to.'

He turns to leave, the Calavera's with him. I sigh as I watch him go, feeling the loss of a good friend. I turn to Braeden who's standing beside me, feeling curious; 'you're not _really_ a US Marshall, are you?'

'I was,' she tells me, 'but I spend too long looking for one person. It's hard to keep a job when part of it becomes an obsession.'

I nod, frowning; 'who were you after?'

'All I know is a code name,' she shrugs; 'the Desert Wolf.'

She pushes herself off the car, walking over to Parrish. I take in her information, yet not understanding why the US Marshall would have any interest in the Desert Wolf.

I look up to Derek, but his glance is placed on Scott. He shows a tiny hint of a approving smile, but nods at the young alpha. Scott, looking slightly baffled, nods back. A silent thanks between them.

Derek looks down at me, and I smile as we move around the car, getting into our seats. 'So,' I murmur, 'how about celebrating you dying and coming back to life _again_, but this time as an awesome wolf?'

Derek arches his eyebrows at me, doing his whole eyebrow-language again, making me laugh. 'Does this mean I have to take you out on walks now?'

'Hilarious,' he drawls as he fuels the engine, backing far enough before driving onto the road. 'You're absolutely hilarious,' he mocks, leaning his head back and turning it to look at me. 'I'm allowed to joke about this for as long as I want after living for weeks trying to prepare myself for my husband dying.'

'I can live with that,' he smirks, his eyes on the road again, but he steals a quick glance at me. 'Good,' I nod. 'Let me know when you need a wee and I'll take you out.'

I look over at his exasperated face, unable to hold back my laugh. A free, relieved, happy and care free laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just in time! I've had these chapters ready for ever, but this site has been a proper bitch and wouldn't let me upload. I've been trying since freaking February! Anyway, Teen Wolf returns TONIGHT (eep!) and I am excited for the last part of this story! Hope you'll be here with me for the last journey.**


End file.
